


Quá cảnh

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: wunandao
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi
Kudos: 2





	1. 1-5

Quá cảnh ( 1 )  
Ngươi từ ta máu thoát đi, như là một hồi mê huyễn mộng

/  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần mơ thấy Ngô Lỗi, mười tám tuổi Ngô Lỗi.

Tiếp theo hắn ở New York rạng sáng tam điểm bóng đêm hạ tỉnh lại, đập vào mắt là tối tăm cao xa trần nhà.

Ấm màu vàng đầu giường đèn ở tầm nhìn vựng thành một cái mơ hồ quang điểm, trong nhà máy sưởi đánh thật sự đủ, liền tính tùy ý cuốn chăn lộ ra một tảng lớn làn da như cũ không có nửa điểm hàn ý.

Có lẽ chính là bởi vì máy sưởi đánh đến quá đủ, mới làm người buồn đến hoảng.

Hắn tắt màn hình đem điện thoại thả lại tủ đầu giường, đem hạ nửa khuôn mặt vùi vào mềm mại trong chăn, nhắm mắt lại đối chính mình trấn an, lại như cũ vô pháp thư hoãn trong lòng kia ẩn ẩn quặn đau cùng xao động. Cái loại này mang theo không trọng cảm hoảng loạn cùng bị đè nén ở bóng đêm hạ bị tẩm bổ lớn mạnh, thong thả một tấc tấc mà đem thần trí hắn cắn nuốt, chỉ còn lại rất nhỏ lâu dài thống khổ cùng cô độc.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có mơ thấy hắn. Càng đừng nói ở hiện thực sinh hoạt nhìn thấy hắn. Có lẽ đổi cái cách nói sẽ càng thêm thích hợp, bọn họ đã cố ý tránh đi đối phương thật lâu.

Nhưng là lần này mộng cùng đi phía trước đều không giống nhau, quá không giống nhau. Hắn mơ thấy từ trước sự tình, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi, rất nhiều năm trước sự tình.

Trong mộng Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt còn non nớt, mang theo mũi nhọn cùng lóng lánh, cùng hết thảy tốt đẹp móc nối, lại có người thiếu niên độc hữu giảo hoạt nhiệt tình cùng không màng tất cả, thừa dịp kết thúc công việc khoảng cách lưu vào hắn phòng nghỉ, tránh đi lẫn nhau người đại diện cùng trợ lý, cầm hắn tay một đường mạo hiểm xuống lầu mưu toan từ đại lâu cửa sau chuồn êm đi ra ngoài, lại sắp tới đem bước ra đại môn hết sức bị phát hiện.

Bọn họ ở một đám người kêu gọi truy đuổi trung hoảng loạn mù quáng bôn đào, thẳng đến thiếu niên dùng sức nhéo một chút hắn tay. Hắn ngẩng đầu lên xem hắn, bị hắn mông lung bóng đêm hạ thoải mái tươi cười vọt đến ngốc lăng, theo sau bên tai vang lên hắn mang theo dồn dập thở dốc dò hỏi: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nhìn đến nghiêng phía trước kia chiếc tiểu phá xe ba bánh sao?”

Hắn theo Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt nhìn lại, quả nhiên ở góc đường phát hiện một chiếc bất hợp pháp tiểu hồng xe.

“Ha, ta trước nay không nghĩ tới sẽ có như vậy một ngày.”

Thiếu niên mềm mại phát ở trong gió tản ra, bởi vì chạy vội quan hệ lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán, trên mặt mang theo thuần túy vui sướng, cùng hắn giao nắm lòng bàn tay mang theo ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể, quay đầu lại xem hắn.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta cho ngươi ba giây đồng hồ lựa chọn.” Hắn thở hổn hển khẩu khí, lại lần nữa liếc liếc mắt một cái hai người phía sau kiên trì không dứt truy đuổi nhân viên công tác, hai mắt lộng lẫy sinh động, “Ngươi muốn cùng ta cùng nhau đi sao?”

“Cùng nhau bỏ mạng thiên nhai.”

Hắn nở nụ cười, nắm chặt hắn tay, tựa hồ đối Lưu hạo nhiên đáp án không có nửa điểm hoài nghi, mang theo hoàn toàn tự tin cùng chắc chắn.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên cũng xác thật như hắn suy nghĩ, nắm chặt hắn tay, cười đến sáng lạn, răng nanh đều lộ ra hơn phân nửa.

“Đến lạp, ngươi đều quyết định còn hỏi ta?”

Hai người bọn họ ở bóng đêm hạ trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra nhìn nhau cười, theo sau một cái gia tốc, không chút do dự liên tiếp nhảy lên tiểu hồng xe, đem mặt sau liên can người ném ở sau người, thúc giục chờ lâu ngày điều khiển sư phó mau nhấn ga, cuối cùng ở một đám nhân viên công tác trong ánh mắt nghênh ngang mà đi.

Thiếu niên khi nhiệt tình điên cuồng mang theo năng người độ ấm, lại lần nữa nhìn lại thời điểm như cũ nóng cháy đến đáng sợ, cơ hồ đem Lưu hạo nhiên bỏng rát. Đại khái chính là bởi vì quá mức thuần túy, mới làm hắn ở trong mộng liền từ một lát sa vào trung tỉnh táo lại, bình tĩnh dùng người thứ ba thị giác nhìn theo hai cái thiếu niên cầm tay ở bóng đêm hạ thoát đi.

Kỳ thật hắn là thật sự thực không tha. Không bỏ được đã từng Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn, không bỏ được mộng tỉnh.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là ở đêm khuya tỉnh lại, đem trong mộng sự tình nhớ rõ rõ ràng, còn cần dùng còn lại nửa cái ban đêm tới hảo hảo liếm láp này tái phát miệng vết thương.

Nếu đây là bọn họ người lạ báo ứng, kia Lưu hạo nhiên nguyện ý toàn bộ tiếp thu. Chính là này đạo thương thời kỳ dưỡng bệnh không khỏi cũng quá dài chút, nhiều năm như vậy, lặp đi lặp lại, chưa bao giờ chuyển biến tốt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bế khẩn hai mắt, che lại ngực cuộn tròn thân thể.

Nhiều năm như vậy.

Ngô Lỗi.

Nguyên lai đã cùng ngươi tách ra nhiều năm như vậy.

/  
Mất ngủ đến bình minh cảm giác cũng không dễ chịu, tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên đã thực nỗ lực đánh lên tinh thần không cho chính mình không xong trạng thái ảnh hưởng công tác, lại như cũ không tránh được ra điểm đào ngũ sai, may mà không nghiêm trọng lắm, đại gia cũng liền vui đùa xem nhẹ.

“Ngươi thật sự hảo có khỏe không?” Tuy rằng như thế, phòng làm việc vẫn luôn đi theo hắn tạo hình sư tỷ tỷ vẫn là mẫn cảm đã nhận ra hắn không ở trạng thái, vì hắn bổ trang khoảng cách nhịn không được mở miệng quan tâm hắn, “Gần nhất vài lần hoạt động đều bài rất khẩn, ngươi gần nhất quầng thâm mắt có điểm trọng, phải chú ý nghỉ ngơi a.”

“Ta không có việc gì.” Hắn từ hoảng hốt trạng thái trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhắc tới khóe môi nhìn phía trong gương đang ở vì hắn đùa nghịch tóc nữ nhân, trấn an mà cười cười, “Đại khái chính là có điểm mệt, hôm nay kết thúc công việc trở về sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi.”

“Nếu là cảm giác áp lực đại nói có thể quá hai ngày đi ra ngoài giải sầu, kế tiếp đương kỳ cũng coi như không thượng đặc biệt mãn, hậu thiên buổi chiều nhưng thật ra có cái không đương, nơi này đi Madison đại đạo bên kia nhưng thật ra rất gần, đánh xe qua đi cũng liền hơn nửa giờ, ngươi có thể suy xét suy xét.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản nhàm chán thưởng thức di động tay một đốn, như là nhớ tới cái gì, mặt mày giãn ra mở ra.

“Nói như vậy lên, khoảng cách lần trước ở Madison đại đạo lang thang không có mục tiêu giải sầu đến bây giờ đã qua đi 5 năm, thật là hoài niệm a.”

Khi đó hắn mới hai mươi xuất đầu, lòng mang người thiếu niên độc hữu mộng tưởng cùng nhiệt tình, đối tương lai chờ mong cùng khát vọng.

Cùng với đối tuổi trẻ người yêu đầy ngập mềm mại yêu say đắm.

New York đầu đường cao lầu san sát, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đều là mặt mày thâm thúy cao gầy người nước ngoài, tám tháng phân thái dương cũng không có quốc nội tới nhiệt liệt. Hắn ăn mặc áo gió ở camera màn ảnh hạ chạy vội ở phồn hoa Madison đại đạo thượng, nỗ lực điên cuồng cõng lời kịch, ngày tiếp nối đêm đẩy nhanh tốc độ tranh thủ ở hữu hạn thời gian nội dùng tối cao hiệu suất hoàn thành đạo diễn yêu cầu.

Có thể nghỉ ngơi suyễn khẩu khí thời gian thiếu đến đáng thương, có đôi khi một cái năm phút đồng hồ điện thoại đều có vẻ như thế xa xỉ.

Hắn người yêu chưa thành niên, còn mang theo vài phần thiếu niên khí ngạo kiều, ở trong điện thoại tới tới lui lui dùng cái mũi hừ hắn vài lần, trấn an nửa ngày mới ở điện thoại kia đầu triều hắn tuyên bố, chính mình đi hắn hơn một tháng tiến đến quá cái kia Espace nghệ thuật không gian triển. WeChat thượng phát lại đây cao thanh đồ, anh tuấn thiếu niên thân hình tinh tế, người mặc màu kaki quân đoản áo sơ mi trang phục, đứng ở triển bản trước dáng người cao dài, tinh xảo mặt mày tràn đầy dịu ngoan, tế nhuyễn sợi tóc phục tùng rũ xuống tới, ngoan ngoãn đến có thể, làm hắn mềm lòng tới rồi cực hạn, cơ hồ có thể véo ra thủy tới.

Điện thoại này đầu hắn lại một lần bị thúc giục làm hảo tiếp theo tràng bắt đầu quay chuẩn bị, chỉ có thể hoảng loạn bối quá thân cùng hắn ngắn gọn mà giải thích, theo sau vội vàng treo lên điện thoại, đem hắn chia chính mình ảnh chụp một trương một trương nghiêm túc bảo tồn tiến album, đánh lên tinh thần dùng tốt nhất trạng thái đầu nhập công tác.

Kia bộ điện ảnh quay chụp thời gian bởi vì các loại nguyên nhân bị ép tới thực đoản, mà hắn lại là một cái ở công tác thời gian cực nhỏ sử dụng di động người, cho nên kia đoạn thời gian bọn họ chi gian liên hệ điện thoại, trước sau tổng cộng cũng liền ba cái.

Cái thứ nhất điện thoại là hắn ở phi cơ mới vừa rớt xuống khởi động máy khi đánh cấp Ngô Lỗi, nói cho chính hắn đã tới rồi nước Mỹ, làm hắn không cần lo lắng. Khi đó Ngô Lỗi xa ở Hongkong, hắn lôi kéo rương hành lý đi ở sân bay trong đại sảnh, mặt mày cong lên, dò hỏi hắn tiểu vương tử nghĩ muốn cái gì lễ vật, đối phương lại không chút nào cảm kích, đối hắn thẩm mỹ trình độ khịt mũi coi thường, ở điện thoại kia đầu cười nhạo hắn nửa ngày cũng chưa nói chính mình nghĩ muốn cái gì.

Cái thứ hai điện thoại chính là lần đó ở phim trường ngắn ngủi đối thoại, phía trước phía sau năm phút đồng hồ đều không đến, cuối cùng vội vàng quải rớt.

Cái thứ ba điện thoại là điện ảnh quay chụp sau khi kết thúc một ngày lang thang không có mục tiêu đi dạo phố trên đường, hắn ở thương trường thấy được một kiện rất đúng mắt thom browne áo hoodie, tính một chút trên người mang tiền mặt, cuối cùng vẫn là cắn răng ra mua, hồi khách sạn trên đường gọi điện thoại cấp Ngô Lỗi, đắc ý báo cho chính hắn đã lấy lòng lễ vật, làm hắn đã muốn hoài cảm ơn tâm chịu, rốt cuộc chính là tiêu hết chính mình trên người chỉ có đại bộ phận tiền mặt mới mua được. Điện thoại kia đầu Ngô Lỗi chính ăn cơm hộp, đại khái là miệng tắc đến tràn đầy, nói chuyện hàm hồ thật sự, xuy cười nhạo nửa ngày, rốt cuộc ở hắn thúc giục trung không hề có thành ý đoán rất nhiều lần, đều lấy thất bại chấm dứt.

Hắn chỉ lo lên án đối phương có lệ thái độ, lại tại hạ xe thời điểm đem lễ vật dừng ở tắc xi thượng, chờ lấy lại tinh thần phản ứng lại đây thời điểm, xe đã khai ra mười mét xa, vì thế hắn chỉ có thể nắm di động vẻ mặt chật vật ở nước Mỹ đầu đường trình diễn thịt người truy xe, cho đến xe mông biến mất ở tầm nhìn, mới ở đầy ngập không cam lòng trung khí thở hổn hển mà ngừng lại, đại thở phì phò lại lần nữa đưa điện thoại di động đặt bên tai, tiếp tục cùng Ngô Lỗi trò chuyện.

Kia đầu nhân tinh đã đem tình huống của hắn đoán cái thất thất bát bát, cười đến quất thẳng tới khí, thiếu chút nữa sặc đến chính mình, hợp với khụ vài thanh mới mở miệng, “Lưu hạo nhiên, kêu ngươi khoe khoang đi, ngươi cái nhị khuyết!”

Hắn một tay chống nạnh nhìn phương xa trường thở hổn hển khẩu khí, cuối cùng vẫn là không nhịn xuống chính mình trả thù tâm, cười dữ tợn mở miệng, “Được, chúng ta đây tới đoán xem ta vừa mới ném cái gì quan trọng đồ vật, đáng giá ta như vậy kiên trì không dứt truy hơn phân nửa con phố?”

Đối diện thiếu niên chậm nửa nhịp mới phản ứng lại đây, hét to một tiếng, làm hắn cơ hồ có thể đoán được hắn tức muốn hộc máu bộ dáng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cái hỗn đản, cư nhiên đem ta lễ vật cấp lạc trên xe!?”

Sự tình cuối cùng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên gọi điện thoại cấp trợ lý làm hắn hỗ trợ phản hồi thương trường lại mua hai kiện giống nhau như đúc quần áo kết thúc, hai người các một kiện. Tuy rằng bị Ngô Lỗi cười nhạo ghi hận thật lâu, cuối cùng lễ vật vẫn là thuận thuận lợi lợi đưa đến tiểu vương tử trong tay. Ngạo kiều tiểu vương tử rầm rì thật lâu, vẫn là cho hắn WeChat đã phát cái bao lì xì, ý bảo chính mình đã miễn cưỡng tha thứ lỗ mãng đem lễ vật ném ở trên xe người yêu.

Khi đó bọn họ lẫn nhau gian trước nay chưa nói quá cái gì lãng mạn lời âu yếm, mỗi tiếng nói cử động lại tất cả đều là người yêu gian bí ẩn lưu luyến hòa thân mật.

Thiếu niên thích, chính là đơn giản như vậy trắng ra, không hỏi qua đi, không nói về sau, chỉ xem lập tức.

Chính là hắn đã không hề là thiếu niên.

Quá cảnh ( 2 )  
/  
Kia một cái điên cuồng tùy hứng ban đêm bọn họ rốt cuộc đi nơi nào, làm cái gì, nói gì đó đã không có lại miệt mài theo đuổi khả năng, chỉ nhớ rõ cuối cùng hai người một trước một sau đi ở rạng sáng ngoại than đầu đường, nương rắn chắc y mũ cùng khẩu trang đem chính mình che đến kín mít.

Tới gần năm mạt, ngoại than sống về đêm bị kéo đến càng dài, sáng lạn ánh đèn đem san sát vạn quốc kiến trúc đàn đánh đến thâm thúy xinh đẹp, tràn ngập dị quốc phong tình, mọi người xuyên qua trong đó, cùng cái này tiết tấu mau đến làm người không kịp thở dốc thành thị hòa hợp nhất thể.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh người cùng hắn cùng nhau chờ đèn xanh sáng lên, bừng tỉnh gian cảm thấy chính mình trên mặt chợt lạnh, ngẩng đầu nhìn đen sì không trung nhìn nửa ngày, rốt cuộc miễn cưỡng ở mơ hồ tầm nhìn bắt giữ tới rồi linh tinh màu trắng mảnh vụn tung tích.

“Tuyết rơi.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy theo hắn tầm mắt hướng lên trên nhìn lại, theo sau lại đem tầm mắt rơi xuống cong môi lộ ra một tiểu cái răng nanh hắn trên người, “Thượng Hải bên này một năm cũng liền tiếp theo hai lần tuyết, mỗi lần liền như vậy linh tinh một chút, vừa ra hạ thành thủy, như thế nào cũng tích không đứng dậy, không kính thật sự.”

“Trách không được đều nói phía nam người thấy tuyết cùng thấy thân mụ dường như.” Hắn nghiêng đầu đi nhìn hắn, cười khanh khách.

“Ta tuy rằng từ nhỏ tại Thượng Hải lớn lên, khá vậy không tính là là phía nam người.” Ngô Lỗi nhìn liếc mắt một cái cười đến tiện hề hề hắn, theo sau lại đem ánh mắt dừng ở đường cái đối diện đèn chỉ thị thượng.

“Tại đây phương diện tới nói, kỳ thật hai ta nhưng thật ra rất giống.”

Đèn xanh rốt cuộc sáng lên, hai người cùng nhau theo đám đông chậm rãi xuyên qua vằn, câu được câu không trò chuyện thiên, trên đường đi ngang qua một nhà tiểu siêu thị, tự nhiên quẹo vào đi mua đem dù.

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ nghĩ tùy tiện chọn một phen dù kính đại mua đơn xong việc, bị Ngô Lỗi ngăn cản xuống dưới, một hai phải đổi một phen trong suốt trường bính dù, Lưu hạo nhiên không lay chuyển được hắn, chỉ có thể làm thỏa mãn hắn ý.

Sông Hoàng Phố biên gió lớn thật sự, vừa đến buổi tối độ ấm giáng xuống càng là sinh mãnh, nhắm thẳng trong xương cốt thổi, liền tính xuyên cũng đủ hậu cũng như cũ có chút nhai không được. Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt run rẩy dù bính, rất nhỏ xoay một chút thủ đoạn, đem dù mặt triều một bên Ngô Lỗi thiên qua hơn phân nửa, thuận lợi đem phong tuyết kín mít cách mở ra, nửa đường còn không quên cười nhạo hắn.

“Nhìn xem, ta liền nói mua đem đại đáng tin cậy, ngươi một hai phải chọn đem trong suốt. Gối thêu hoa một bao thảo, quang đẹp có ích lợi gì.”

“Liền ngươi nói nhiều, mua đều mua, có thể thế nào?” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu nhăn lại mi nâng lên ngữ điệu làm bộ hung hắn, “Rõ ràng ta nói muốn mua thời điểm cũng không gặp ngươi có ý kiến gì a.”

“Ta đó là sáng suốt thoát thân, khuất với ngươi dâm uy.”

Thiếu niên mặt mày trong sáng, tươi cười sáng lạn đến thiếu đánh, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được duỗi tay dùng đông lạnh đến lạnh lẽo ngón tay đi dắt hắn lỗ tai.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn điểm tới rồi tử huyệt, lập tức thành thành thật thật thu hồi biểu tình xin tha, “Ai nha ta nói giỡn đâu, ngươi như vậy nghiêm túc làm gì?”

“Còn khuất với dâm uy, cảm tình là ta rất xin lỗi ngươi?”

“Sao có thể a, ta nói bừa đâu, cầu ngài tùng tùng tay đi, thiên như vậy lãnh, ngươi này tay đều đông lạnh thành như vậy còn không thành thành thật thật thả lại túi tiền? Tiểu tâm sinh nứt da.”

Ngô Lỗi liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, buông lỏng tay ra, bị hắn thuận thế dắt lấy. Lưu hạo nhiên tay thon dài to rộng, khớp xương rõ ràng, lòng bàn tay khô ráo ấm áp, là một đôi điển hình nam sinh tay, không giống Ngô Lỗi, phá lệ ngoài ý muốn dài quá một đôi tiểu thịt tay, cùng chính mình tinh xảo xuất chúng ngoại hình hoàn toàn không phải một cái phong cách.

Tại đây sự tình thượng Lưu hạo nhiên sớm đã không biết cười quá hắn bao nhiêu lần, mỗi lần đều tới rồi mau đem hắn chọc mao nông nỗi, mới vẻ mặt cảm khái dắt quá hắn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp, trấn an đậu thú nói: Bất quá tiểu thịt tay cũng không tồi, dắt tới nhiều thoải mái a.

Thon dài tay nhẹ nhàng đem hắn tay bao bọc lấy, ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể làm hắn đông lạnh đến có chút cương ngón tay chậm rãi lung lay lên, không đợi hắn nói cái gì, lòng bàn tay đã bị tắc mấy viên đồ vật, Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày cúi đầu đi xem, rõ ràng là mấy viên đại bạch thỏ kẹo sữa.

“Vừa mới mua dù thời điểm vừa lúc nhìn đến, tiểu túi cái loại này, nghĩ đến ngươi đại khái sẽ thích ăn, liền tùy tay mua hai bao.”

Ngô Lỗi thích ngọt, hắn vẫn luôn đều rõ ràng.

Ngô Lỗi thu lên, ở hắn ánh mắt vặn khai phục cổ giấy gói kẹo xác ngoài, đem màu trắng ngà đường nhét vào trong miệng, thuận tay cũng cấp cầm ô Lưu hạo nhiên cũng lột một viên.

Dày đặc thuần chính nãi vị lập tức ở khoang miệng trung khuếch tán mở ra, mang theo nhè nhẹ tấc tấc ngọt, làm hắn nhịn không được cong lên mắt. Ngô Lỗi đem đóng gói giấy đoàn thành một đoàn niết ở một cái tay khác tâm, gần sát Lưu hạo nhiên thân thể, đem tay nhét vào hắn ấm áp áo ngoài trong túi.

“Ăn ngon.”

“Vậy ăn nhiều một chút.”

“Không được.”

“Vì cái gì không được, đây chính là chuyên môn cho ngươi mua.”

“Ta có bóng ma!” Hắn không phục ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, còn không quên nhai một nhai trong miệng đã mềm hoá kẹo sữa, theo sau lại đột nhiên phản ứng lại đây chính mình nói lỡ.

“Cái gì bóng ma?” Lưu hạo nhiên quả nhiên như hắn phỏng đoán giống nhau mẫn cảm ngửi được bí mật hương vị, bắt đầu khởi mà không bỏ được truy vấn khởi hắn tới, làm đầu người đau.

“Không có gì.”

“Nói nhanh lên.”

“Không nói.”

“Vì cái gì a?”

“Bởi vì ngươi khẳng định lại muốn cười ta.”

“Ta đây bảo đảm không cười.”

“Ta không tin.”

“Thật sự.”

Tuyết bay lả tả mà rơi xuống, trên mặt đất hòa tan thành thủy. Hai người chậm rì rì đi ở ngoại than đầu đường, trong miệng lại không ngừng một đi một về nói ấu trĩ không dinh dưỡng đối thoại.

Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từ bỏ ý định dò hỏi tới cùng làm cho không có cách, rốt cuộc vẫn là ở hắn nhiều lần bảo đảm không cười dưới tình huống đem chính mình nguyên bản ẩn sâu bí mật khay mà ra.

“Đại khái là hai năm trước đi, có đoạn thời gian ta đặc biệt thích ăn loại này kẹo sữa, kết quả có một lần nhai nhai răng cấm đột nhiên đau xót, tiếp theo liền khái tới rồi cái gì đặc biệt ngạnh đồ vật, đau thật sự, thiếu chút nữa không đem ta nước mắt cấp khái xuống dưới, ta còn tưởng rằng chính mình ăn tới rồi cái gì không hiểu ra sao đồ vật, nhổ ra vừa thấy mới phát hiện là chính mình trước kia bổ hàm răng.”

“Loại này đường quá dính nha, trực tiếp đem ta trước kia bổ hàm răng cấp dính xuống dưới.”

“Việc này bị ta mẹ cùng tỷ của ta cười đã lâu, còn trở thành cười liêu chia sẻ cho toàn bộ phòng làm việc người. Ta cùng triển lãm cá nhân phẩm dường như giương miệng bị mọi người tham quan cái biến, mới bị ta mẹ đưa đi bệnh viện đem thiếu kia viên nha cấp bổ, xong việc ta mẹ sẽ không bao giờ nữa làm ta ăn kẹo sữa, mỗi lần nhắc tới khởi kẹo sữa liền phải nói chuyện này, ném chết người.”

Ngô Lỗi bất chấp tất cả một hơi đem sự tình cấp run lên cái sạch sẽ, lại không chờ đến Lưu hạo nhiên cái gì phản ứng, nhướng mày ngẩng đầu đi xem hắn, mới phát hiện đối phương nhấp miệng, nguyên bản liền không tính là đại đôi mắt cơ hồ mị thành một cái phùng, khuôn mặt vặn vẹo.

“Dựa, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi đi tìm chết đi!” Đè thấp thanh âm triều hắn trợn mắt giận nhìn, rút ra đặt ở hắn trong túi tay làm bộ đi véo cổ hắn, bị đối phương tay mắt lanh lẹ tránh ra.

“Ta như thế nào lạp?” Đối phương ủy khuất đi phía trước nhanh chóng bước ra vài bước trốn hắn, “Ta đều như vậy nỗ lực mà nghẹn không cười, thiếu chút nữa nghẹn đã chết hảo sao?”

“Ngươi này mẹ nó cùng cười có khác nhau sao?!”

“Vốn dĩ liền rất buồn cười a, ta đều nỗ lực khống chế chính mình!”

“Ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta!”

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ngươi có loại tới truy ta a.”

“Ngươi cái vương bát đản!”

Hắn ở lạnh thấu xương gió lạnh truy Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng đuổi tới thở hồng hộc, trượt chân dẫm đến một khối ướt hoạt mặt đất thiếu chút nữa chật vật bên đường phác gục, bị đối phương nhanh chóng kịp thời phát hiện, tiến lên một bước mở ra đôi tay ủng ở trong lòng ngực.

Kịch liệt vận động mang theo dồn dập hô hấp còn không có tới kịp bình phục, thân thể mang theo quy luật tính phập phồng, ôm lại là như thế ấm áp, đem ngực rét lạnh cùng nhăn nếp gấp một tấc một tấc cẩn thận uất bình, làm sở hữu hết thảy trở nên trơn nhẵn thỏa đáng.

Bóng đêm hạ Thượng Hải mông lung sinh động, rõ ràng là hắn sinh sống mười mấy năm thành thị, giờ phút này đi bởi vì bên cạnh người người mang lên vài phần xa lạ tốt đẹp, làm Ngô Lỗi nội tâm khống chế không được rung động.

Hắn đem chính mình có chút lạnh lẽo khuôn mặt vùi vào Lưu hạo nhiên hõm vai chỗ, quả nhiên nghe thấy được đối phương quen thuộc nhạt nhẽo cây mộc hương.

Ấm áp rắn chắc, làm người muốn mỉm cười.

Linh tinh tuyết trắng bị gió thổi đến không hề kết cấu, ngẫu nhiên có vài miếng thuận lợi tránh thoát dù mặt dừng ở bọn họ đầu tóc cùng trên quần áo, ngay lập tức dung thành thủy, mang theo nhỏ vụn lạnh lẽo.

Ngô Lỗi mới vừa khai tưởng khẩu nói điểm cái gì, giây tiếp theo đã bị giang đối diện dâng lên pháo hoa đánh gãy.

Lục gia miệng ban đêm phồn hoa ồn ào náo động, này phiến cùng Trung Quốc kinh tế tồn tại thiên ti vạn lũ quan hệ tài chính trung tâm rốt cuộc ở bóng đêm hạ nhu hòa một chút, mang lên vài phần nhân tình vị, tam đại cao chọc trời lâu cùng Đông Phương minh châu hoà lẫn, cùng một chúng phập phồng cao lầu tạo thành một cái xinh đẹp thoải mái phía chân trời tuyến, ở các màu mông lung ánh đèn hạ xa xôi tráng lệ.

Sáng lạn pháo hoa xuyên qua giang mặt mờ mịt đám sương nhằm phía không trung, liên tiếp tràn ra, cùng phía sau Bất Dạ Thành hoà lẫn, làm người thở dài.

Bên cạnh người lui tới người qua đường sôi nổi ghé mắt, mỉm cười nghỉ chân xem xét pháo hoa phân dương sái hướng nhân gian. Chỉ có bọn họ hai người ở bóng đêm hạ ôm nhau, hơi thở tương dung, nhìn nhau cười.

Lúc đó niên thiếu, bất luận thị phi không hỏi nguyên do, chỉ nói ái hận.

Một cái ôm liền hận không thể cùng thiên địa cùng trường, lại không xa rời nhau.

/  
Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian rất ít có điều ước định, càng đừng nói cái gì buồn nôn lời thề, hai người ngay cả ở bên nhau cũng bất quá là thuận theo tự nhiên nước chảy thành sông, chưa bao giờ có chân chính ý nghĩa thượng mở miệng tham thảo quá “Ở bên nhau” vấn đề này.

Hắn không hỏi, hắn cũng liền không nói. Từ hữu nghị trở lên người yêu không đầy phát triển đến sau lại tự nhiên mà vậy dắt tay ôm hôn môi, đều bất quá là phát ra từ nội tâm có điều rung động hành vi.

Muốn hiểu biết đối phương càng nhiều, muốn cùng hắn như hình với bóng, muốn cùng hắn có thân mật tứ chi tiếp xúc.

Muốn hắn toàn bộ.

Hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi là tồn tại một phần trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, vô luận là kỳ quái cười điểm, không biết tên tiểu đam mê, vẫn là ở nào đó phương diện kỳ quái chấp nhất, bọn họ luôn là có duyên phận. Vận mệnh chú định theo vận mệnh bị kỳ diệu lôi kéo tới rồi cùng nhau, tuổi gần, nói chuyện đầu cơ, nhất kiến như cố.

Bọn họ với lẫn nhau đều là sinh mệnh một mạt khác nhau cho người khác sắc thái, không ai có thể thay thế.

Như là có một cái vô hình vận mệnh chi tuyến, đem hai người chặt chẽ bó ở cùng nhau, vinh nhục cùng nhau, cam khổ phân thực.

Ở bên nhau thời điểm bọn họ là thật sự rất lớn gan.

Các loại ý nghĩa thượng.

Các loại tạp chí phố chụp cùng với tư phục tương đồng kiểu dáng, liên tục đèn flash hạ hàm súc ôn nhu mỉm cười, phỏng vấn khi như có như không cách nói suông lời nói, cùng nhãn hiệu cùng hệ liệt quần áo, hoặc là không ngừng ăn mặc đối phương yêu tha thiết nhãn hiệu kiểu dáng, chơi domino bước lên cùng khoản tạp chí liên tục hai tháng bìa mặt, đi theo lẫn nhau bước chân tham gia đối phương mới vừa thượng quá gameshow.

Quá nhiều quá nhiều.

Giấu kín ở trùng hợp hạ dụng tâm kín đáo cùng trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, như là cấp lẫn nhau tỉ mỉ đưa lên lễ vật, nhất cử nhất động đều bao vây lấy thiếu niên tình yêu cuồng nhiệt ngọt ngào, như là đặc sệt hương thơm mật ong, làm người say mê.

Ám lưu dũng động hạ kích thích luyến ái. Không thể thấy quang tình yêu.

Người thiếu niên đầy ngập không chỗ phát tiết tình yêu, chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều tưởng niệm, kỳ diệu thông qua loại này gián tiếp mịt mờ phương thức tuyên cáo.

Không có người sẽ đoán được, này đó vô số lần trùng hợp sau lưng dấu diếm nhiều ít cuồng vọng cùng không biết trời cao đất dày khoe ra, giống như là đêm tối hạ vong tình ôm lẫn nhau người yêu.

Cỡ nào muốn cho người biết kia phân đặc sệt tưởng niệm cùng nóng cháy cảm tình. Muốn cùng mọi người chia sẻ kia phân vui sướng, chia sẻ chính mình đặt ở ngực bí mật cùng trân bảo, muốn tất cả mọi người nhìn đến hắn, khen hắn, nhận đồng hắn.

Muốn vì hắn kiêu ngạo. Muốn nhìn đến hắn từng bước một mại hướng chỗ cao, thẳng đến đăng đỉnh.

Chính là không được.

Không thể để cho người khác biết bọn họ quan hệ, nếu không chính là vạn kiếp bất phục.

Cho nên bọn họ chỉ có thể là bằng hữu.

Cái gọi là “Bằng hữu”, trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra “Bằng hữu”.

Tiệc tối điển lễ ăn ảnh lân mà ngồi, biểu tình đạm nhiên ngẫu nhiên nhìn nhau cười “Bằng hữu”.

Ánh đèn ảm đạm xuống dưới, ở camera góc chết giành giật từng giây trộm mười ngón tay đan vào nhau “Bằng hữu”.

Lòng mang bí ẩn nùng liệt tình yêu “Bằng hữu”.

Sở hữu chuyện xưa, chỉ có bọn họ hai cái biết, không có chia sẻ cấp bất luận kẻ nào đường sống.

Thẳng đến phần cảm tình này bị thượng khóa vĩnh viễn phong ấn dưới đáy lòng, đi ngược lại phủi sạch sở hữu quan hệ.

Tựa như một vòng tròn, vòng đi vòng lại bọn họ lại về tới nguyên điểm.

Quá cảnh ( 3 )  
/  
Kỳ thật đối với bọn họ cái này vòng người tới nói, muốn trở lại nguyên điểm, thật sự thực dễ dàng.

Phong ấn sở hữu cùng đối phương có chút liên lụy đồ vật, bảo mật công tác làm tốt, rửa sạch hảo tự mình không nên có cảm xúc. Chỉ cần không có quá nhiều ân oán gút mắt, ngày hôm sau gặp mặt vẫn là có thể làm bộ dường như không có việc gì tới một cái thân thiết mà không mất lễ phép ân cần thăm hỏi. Thoáng lui về phía sau một bước, liền về tới thích hợp vị trí thượng, vẫn duy trì không xa không gần khoảng cách.

Đơn giản, quyết đoán, không cần quá nhiều dây dưa, ngươi hảo ta hảo đại gia hảo.

Giới giải trí chính là như vậy, ái hận tới nhiệt tình, oanh oanh liệt liệt, đi đến cũng nhanh chóng, chợt rút ra, không lưu dấu vết.

Cho nên, không cần quá để ý. Vô luận như thế nào, nhân sinh tổng hội có như vậy một ít người, liền tính ngươi lại như thế nào để ý cùng không tha, cũng chung cần buông tay nhìn theo bọn họ đi xa.

Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn đều như vậy nói cho chính mình.

Người kia WeChat nhiều năm như vậy hắn vẫn luôn lưu trữ không xóa, liền tính thay đổi di động, cũng như cũ lưu trữ quá khứ ký lục đúng hạn nạp điện. Cảnh đời đổi dời, bọn họ hai cái từ lúc bắt đầu không có gì giấu nhau đến bình minh biến thành hình cùng người lạ lẫn nhau né tránh, hắn khung thoại như cũ bảo trì đang nói chuyện thiên danh sách trước năm vị.

Phảng phất là ở cùng chính mình đấu khí, lại như là tồn một phân tự mình lừa gạt ý niệm, không đem nó trí đỉnh, rồi lại không bỏ được làm nó biến mất ở tầm nhìn, cho nên mỗi ngày đều sẽ đem trên đỉnh tới khung thoại xóa rớt, ở một lần lại một lần cố ý hoặc là vô tình đảo qua hắn chân dung đồng thời, đem hai người cuối cùng một câu đối thoại lãm tiến đáy mắt ——

“Hảo”

5 năm trước hắn đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói: Chúng ta vẫn là chia tay đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở kia đầu trầm mặc năm phút đồng hồ, giao diện phía trên “Đối phương đang ở đưa vào…” Nhắc nhở vẫn luôn ở đứt quãng xuất hiện, đến cuối cùng lại chỉ chờ tới một cái “Hảo” tự.

Từ nay về sau, bọn họ lẫn nhau đều lui về phía sau một bước, trở lại nguyên điểm, biến thành lúc ban đầu bộ dáng.

Nói như vậy có lẽ không quá chuẩn xác, bọn họ so lẫn nhau dự đoán lui đến còn muốn nhiều, một không cẩn thận thành người lạ.

Kỳ thật cũng không kỳ quái, bọn họ cũng đều không nhỏ, hai mươi xuất đầu tuổi tác, phong hoa chính mậu, kỹ thuật diễn tác phẩm danh tiếng chịu chúng cơ sở cái gì cũng không thiếu, nhân khí cư cao không dưới, đúng là người thiếu niên nhất phong cảnh thời gian, thế lực ngang nhau, nói như thế nào đều coi như là lẫn nhau không dung khinh thường đối thủ cạnh tranh. Hắn có thể diễn nhân vật, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có thể diễn, đồng dạng, Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia có thể bắt được vở, hắn bên này cũng có thể bắt được, fans càng là từ hai người mới vừa quen biết khởi liền lẫn nhau kiêng kị, có điều cọ xát, một đường càng ngày càng không thích đối phương, đến bây giờ lẫn nhau dẫm phản hắc thấy nhiều không trách.

Nói cách khác, bọn họ hai cái đi ngược lại, hình cùng người lạ, có lẽ là fans cùng rất nhiều người nhất muốn nhìn đến cục diện.

Ở mọi người trong lòng, hai người bọn họ từ đầu đến cuối chính là đối thủ.

Không có người sẽ tin tưởng, bọn họ hai cái yêu nhau quá, thật sâu, nhiệt liệt, không màng tất cả yêu nhau quá.

/  
2016 năm đầu năm, hắn một người thu thập hảo hành lý, tìm cái lấy cớ nói là muốn cùng bằng hữu cùng nhau du lịch giải sầu, bái biệt tỷ tỷ, nương lão mẹ thượng ở Bắc Kinh cùng người nói công tác công việc khe hở, một người quần áo nhẹ bước lên đi đại lý phi cơ.

Một mình ngồi ở phi cơ khoang hạng nhất cửa sổ bên, nhìn phi cơ phá tan tầng tầng lớp lớp vân mạc, sử thượng đám mây thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi nội tâm không có nửa điểm sợ hãi cùng cô độc, tràn đầy hưng phấn cùng chờ mong, tám giờ hành trình kỳ thật cũng không tính nhẹ nhàng, trên đường còn ở Côn Minh xoay cái cơ, hắn bên người một cái đi theo trợ lý cũng chưa mang, toàn bộ yêu cầu dựa vào chính mình giải quyết, chờ đến đến đại lý bản địa thời điểm đã là từ từ Tây Sơn, tới gần chạng vạng.

Hắn chính là ở như vậy bóng đêm hạ nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên, tuy rằng đã tận lực hành trang đơn giản, vẫn là mang theo vài phần chật vật cùng phong trình phác phác, lại đầy mặt ức chế không được hân hoan cùng vui sướng, như là tránh thoát lồng sắt điểu, đối này rộng lớn thế giới tràn ngập chờ mong.

Lúc đó Lưu hạo nhiên cũng coi như không thượng đại, vừa thành niên mà thôi, chỉ biết hắn ở WeChat thượng tinh tế dò hỏi quá hắn chỗ ở, đương hắn là đang nói vui đùa lời nói, nghe qua liền tính, nửa điểm không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi thật sự có này dũng khí cùng quyết đoán làm ra loại này nói đi là đi sự tình tới.

“Sao ngươi lại tới đây? Thật đúng là một người? Ngươi ba mẹ tỷ tỷ biết không? Phòng làm việc bên kia làm sao bây giờ? Ngươi tâm cũng quá lớn, như vậy chạy tới vạn nhất đã xảy ra chuyện làm sao bây giờ?” Nắm then cửa tay nam hài tử trừng lớn hai mắt, ăn mặc màu trắng rộng thùng thình áo trên, dẫm lên dép lê, mũi dàn giáo mắt kính đều bởi vì hắn thăm dò động tác trượt xuống một chút, một bộ tùy tiện tới cực điểm ở nhà trang điểm, hỏi ra nói lại cùng châu liền pháo dường như, không cho người một ngụm thở dốc đường sống.

Ngô Lỗi nửa điểm không có trả lời hắn ý tứ, ngược lại vươn tay gập lên ngón trỏ vì hắn đem dàn giáo kính theo mũi đẩy đi lên, theo sau thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Ngươi không phải nói chính mình tiền bao ném sao? Cho nên ta tới a.” Hắn triều hắn nhoẻn miệng cười, mặt mày mang theo vài tia mỏi mệt, nói ra nói lại rất có vài phần làm nũng ý vị, “Có thể giúp ta trước đem rương hành lý kéo vào đi sao, ta một đường chạy tới thật sự có điểm mệt, cơm chiều cũng chưa tới kịp ăn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tiền bao xác thật ném, thẻ ngân hàng báo mất giấy tờ, trên người tiền mặt thiếu có thể, duy nhất có thể làm chính là ngoan ngoãn ngốc tại phía trước đã dự định tốt khách sạn, ăn cơm uống rượu đọc sách, cùng với đối với xinh đẹp xanh thẳm Nhĩ Hải phát ngốc.  
Lại mỹ lại xa xỉ cảnh sắc, hợp với xem trọng mấy ngày không có biện pháp đi ra ngoài cũng sẽ nhạt nhẽo, vì thế Ngô Lỗi liền ở như vậy quy luật nhạt nhẽo ngăn cách với thế nhân nhật tử xuất hiện, làm hắn không biết là nên cao hứng hay là nên phiền não.  
Bất quá ván đã đóng thuyền, nói thêm nữa cái gì cũng đều vô ý nghĩa, hai người vẫn là chỉnh đốn nghỉ ngơi ban ngày, quyết định đem hắn sớm định ra kế hoạch nhặt lên, biên dạo biên xem, thuận theo tự nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản kế hoạch là chính mình một người thừa dịp nghỉ đông đi ra ngoài đi một chút, cấp chính mình lưu một đoạn tự mình điều chỉnh thời gian, nhưng là liên tiếp ở khách sạn buồn hơn phân nửa cái cuối tuần cũng xác thật có điểm nhạt nhẽo, có Ngô Lỗi gia nhập, nguyên bản có chút đơn điệu nhật tử lập tức tràn đầy lên.

Đại lý đi Lệ Giang xe lửa chỉ cần hơn hai giờ, đơn giản nhanh và tiện.

Dưới ánh trăng Lệ Giang ngọn đèn dầu rạng sáng, bọn họ làm bạn đi qua ở hẻm nhỏ, đi vào một nhà quán bar, điểm trà uống ngồi xuống ghé mắt nghe trú xướng ôm đàn ghi-ta đàn hát, trên tường dán đầy đến từ ngũ hồ tứ hải du khách nhắn lại, Ngô Lỗi cười nói chính mình cũng muốn viết điểm cái gì, bị Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạo ấu trĩ, lại vẫn là ở hắn dưới ánh mắt lấy ghi chú cùng bút, nửa đường lại bối quá thân, không cho hắn nhìn đến chính mình viết cái gì.

Ngô Lỗi tưởng rất đơn giản, viết cũng đơn giản: Không chia lìa.

Tiêu sái tới rồi cực hạn, liền ký tên đều không có phương tiện dùng nguyên danh tiêu, suy nghĩ nửa ngày, bên phải hạ giác viết một chuỗi con số ——2016021865

Khi đó hắn tưởng, nếu rất nhiều năm sau Lưu hạo nhiên hoặc hắn lại đến nơi đây, nhìn đến trên tường này trương nhắn lại, nhất định sẽ hoài niệm nhìn lại, cảm khái vạn ngàn.

Hắn yêu cầu kỳ thật đã rất thấp, không có đối hai người tương lai quá nhiều thiết tưởng, cũng không yêu cầu nhất định phải lấy cái gì thân phận tới định nghĩa, chỉ cần không chia lìa, rốt cuộc sinh hoạt luôn là đối lòng tham người hà khắc, cho nên không thể quá lòng tham.

Bọn họ đi ra quán bar thời điểm sắc trời đã tối, ven đường bờ sông có người mặc hồng y váy trắng cô nương ngồi xổm bờ sông, bên cạnh thùng gỗ đựng đầy xinh đẹp cá chép, phủng hoa hình ngọn nến, trên mặt tươi cười sáng lạn điềm mỹ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ra Ngô Lỗi trong mắt tò mò cùng khát vọng, tiến lên dò hỏi giá, móc ra tiền cho nàng, nàng liền dùng một bên tiểu mộc gáo múc thượng hai đuôi cá chép, nương trong tay ánh nến đưa bọn họ dẫn đến thủy bên.

“Ngươi không được nguyện sao?” Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm bờ sông, nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên không có ngồi xổm xuống thân ý tứ, ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn.

“Ta liền tính, cho ngươi đi, làm ngươi hứa hai cái nguyện, thật tốt.”

“Không được, nào có ta một người hứa hai cái nguyện đạo lý?” Hắn duỗi tay đi kéo hắn tay, quơ quơ, “Ngươi bồi ta cùng nhau, bằng không nhiều không kính.”

Hắn bị hắn hoảng đến mềm lòng, không thể không đầu hàng, ở liên tiếp bất đắc dĩ “Hảo hảo hảo” trong tiếng cong hạ thân tới, cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau phủng tay tiếp nhận cá chép, liếc nhau, rũ mắt hứa nguyện, cuối cùng cúi người đem trong tay kia đuôi xinh đẹp cá chép đưa vào trong nước.

Cá chép vào nước, ngay lập tức liền du ra vài thước xa, Ngô Lỗi nâng má ở bờ sông ngồi xổm nửa ngày, nhìn theo chúng nó đỏ tươi thân ảnh ẩn vào ở đèn trên thuyền chài mông lung trong nước, thẳng đến hoàn toàn biến mất mới không tha mà đứng dậy.

Lệ Giang ban đêm phong tình vạn chủng, náo nhiệt ồn ào náo loạn, như là xuyên qua ngàn năm đi vào một cái xa lạ phồn hoa cổ triều, nơi chốn là mang theo vài phần hoa lệ màu đỏ, bọn họ ven đường mua chút rượu, rồi lại bởi vì Ngô Lỗi chưa thành niên có điều kiêng kị, vẫn là không yên tâm mua một vại Sprite trộn lẫn uống, rượu kính điểm nhỏ.

Bọn họ ở bóng đêm hạ tìm ra lâm thủy phong cảnh không tồi địa phương, ngồi trên mặt đất, thoải mái uống rượu, nhìn ra xa phương xa ven sông mà kiến khắc hoa lâu cùng bỏ neo con thuyền, khản thiên nói mà, đem sở hữu đối tương lai khát vọng cùng mờ mịt bạn thấm lạnh rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Ánh đèn mờ nhạt ấm áp, lệnh nhân sinh ra ủ rũ, cơ hồ như mộng.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn bình tĩnh giang mặt, đạm cười cảm khái nói, nếu có thể liền như vậy quá đi xuống, thật tốt.

Khi đó bọn họ đã ở Vân Nam trằn trọc năm ngày, làm lơ ngoại giới các loại điện báo cùng thông tri, tại đây phiến ngăn cách với thế nhân trong tiểu thiên địa làm gần như hư ảo mộng.

Ngày sau quay đầu lại đi tưởng này đoạn thời gian, như cũ làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được ở đêm khuya quyến luyến cảm thán, nó ở thời gian lắng đọng lại xuống dưới, giống như phiếm mùi hương thoang thoảng hổ phách. Hắn một mình ở nhân sinh trên đường đi trước, chúng nó chính là bạn ở hắn bên cạnh người ánh sáng đom đóm.

Hắn nhớ rõ Lệ Giang ban đêm kia một ly tên là tiểu thiếp hương rượu, nhớ rõ tiểu quán bar kia đầu dân dao, Lưu hạo nhiên tửu lượng ra ngoài hắn dự kiến hảo, bọn họ uống xong rượu về sau hắn liền dựa vào hắn đầu vai ngủ rồi, hắn nhớ rõ Nhĩ Hải biên kia phiến liên miên phòng ở cùng bán trái cây tiểu quán, hắn nhớ rõ bọn họ ở bên đường đụng tới bán hoa sơn chi lão nhân.

Hắn nhớ rõ quá nhiều sự tình.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ, tới gần biệt ly đi hướng sân bay trên đường, hắn nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên tay, cười hướng hắn thản ngôn chính mình rốt cuộc ở cái kia quán bar trên tường để lại cái gì ngôn.

Không chia lìa.

Như là một cái nguyện vọng, lại như là một cái ma chú.

Làm người mỉm cười, lại làm nhân tâm toái.

Sở hữu hết thảy đều cách hắn đi xa, thời gian liền như vậy bay nhanh trơn nhẵn chợt lóe mà qua, như là cuồng phong quá cảnh, lấy một loại không dung kháng cự tư thái, mang đi người kia.

Giây tiếp theo, bọn họ đã chia lìa 5 năm.

Quá cảnh ( 4 )  
/  
Ngô Lỗi ở trong đầu thiết tưởng quá rất nhiều lần cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa gặp nhau cảnh tượng, quá nhiều lần, tiệc tối cũng hảo, người quen tụ hội cũng hảo, lại hoặc là mỗ một cái tổng nghệ thu hiện trường, lại vô dụng, hoạt động hiện trường ồn ào hậu trường, ánh đèn lờ mờ buồng vệ sinh đều có thể, nhiều năm như vậy súc lực, nhiều như vậy tiềm tàng khả năng tính, luôn có như vậy một loại là áp dụng.

Nếu nói năm đó tách ra, trong lòng tổng không tránh được tồn vài phần người thiếu niên không muốn khom lưng biệt nữu cùng ngạo khí nói, trải qua như vậy nhiều năm, cũng sớm nên bị thời gian cọ rửa ma bình, rút đi lúc ban đầu lời nói sắc bén.

Thời gian gọi người thành thật.

Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật vẫn luôn không biết Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào.

Bất quá nghĩ đến cũng là, hắn kỳ thật cũng chưa chắc thật sự hiểu biết quá Lưu hạo nhiên, cho dù ban đầu bọn họ hai người xác thật là ở tiên y nộ mã tuổi tác gặp phải, ngây ngô trương dương, lòng dạ còn thấp, chỉ là một cái nhàm chán đến tìm không ra cười điểm truyện cười, đều có thể đối với lẫn nhau hơi mang non nớt gương mặt cười đến bụng đau, cảnh đời đổi dời, sau lại như vậy nhiều ngày tử, Ngô Lỗi cũng như cũ không có biện pháp bảo đảm Lưu hạo nhiên nửa điểm không thay đổi.

Người luôn là muốn đi phía trước đi, liền tính cỡ nào không tình nguyện, vẫn là không có biện pháp ngăn cản này đó không thể đối kháng.

Người thiếu niên tình cảm xác thật thấu đến như là một ly giữa hè thêm băng Sprite, xứng với một mảnh nhỏ chanh, thanh hương mang theo chua ngọt, tốt đẹp khó quên. Chính là người luôn là muốn giảng về sau. Chỉ có truyện cổ tích mới chỉ nói kết cục, hiện thực muốn tàn khốc nhiều. Cho dù vô số lần như vậy nói cho chính mình, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là thực ngẫu nhiên sẽ ở đêm khuya đột nhiên nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên, sủy kia phân nghi hoặc lăn qua lộn lại nhai, thẳng đến nhai lạn, nhai đến đần độn vô vị, vẫn là không hiểu được, vì cái gì nhiều năm như vậy, nhiều như vậy thứ đại hình công khai trường hợp, bọn họ hai người liền cố tình như vậy xảo không còn có chính diện đánh quá đối mặt.

Giới giải trí lớn như vậy, lớn đến trước một ngày còn ở đoàn phim “Ca” “Tỷ” kêu to, sau một ngày đã từng người thu thập bọc hành lý lao tới tiếp theo cái đoàn phim hoặc là mục đích địa. Chính là giới giải trí cũng như vậy tiểu, đại gia bằng hữu quải mười tám cong đều có thể liền thành chuỗi nhi, từ các loại xó xỉnh bên trong bắt được bảy tám cái mặt thục người tới.

Bất quá kia cũng chỉ là thực ngẫu nhiên thực ngẫu nhiên thời điểm mới có không đi tưởng, rốt cuộc hắn thật sự bận quá, vội đến có thể phân cho như vậy bí ẩn một chỗ thời gian thật sự thiếu đáng thương.

Giới giải trí tiết tấu vĩnh viễn sao mau, vô luận đại gia là sủy cái gì mục đích tiến vào tranh lần này thủy, một khi bước vào, nhân thể tất yếu đi theo nhanh hơn tiết tấu. Không nỗ lực, sẽ có thiên quân vạn mã từ chính mình trên người bước qua, ở vật cạnh thiên trạch quy tắc trước mặt trở thành người khác đá kê chân. Không có đủ tư bản, nhất định phải thay đổi chính mình đón ý nói hùa nó tiết tấu.

Cho nên nháy mắt, 5 năm liền như vậy đi qua, bình đạm không có gì lạ, cư nhiên lộ ra vài phần năm tháng tĩnh hảo ý vị tới.

Chính là nào có đơn giản như vậy đâu, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ thầm, đem ánh mắt từ nơi không xa náo nhiệt tiếp khách đoàn chỗ thu trở về, theo bản năng giơ tay khẽ vuốt quá tay phải tây trang cổ tay áo, ngoài ý muốn sờ đến một mảnh nhỏ nhăn nếp gấp. Mới vừa rồi xuyên thời điểm vẫn luôn không phát hiện, thẳng đến giờ phút này mới chú ý tới kia chỗ không ổn thiếp, Ngô Lỗi nhấp môi rũ xuống mắt nhẹ nhàng dùng tay mơn trớn kia chỗ nhăn nếp gấp, phảng phất làm như vậy là có thể đem nào đó nhăn thành một đoàn nỗi lòng cũng cùng nhau loát thuận giống nhau, tới tới lui lui ma rất nhiều lần, bị một bên phù dâu chú ý tới động tác nhỏ, kéo khuỷu tay hắn theo bản năng để sát vào thân mình gần sát tới xem, “Làm sao vậy?”

“Không có việc gì, mới phát hiện cổ tay áo có điểm nhíu.”

Ngô Lỗi không có đoán trước đến nàng tới gần, theo bản năng cứng còng cổ muốn sau này hơi ngưỡng, giây lát liền ý thức được chính mình không ổn, nửa đường kịp thời sát ở xe, cong mắt cười rộ lên, nhanh chóng dấu quá chính mình cứng đờ, triều bạn gái nghiêng đầu trêu ghẹo lên, “Nếu là từ từ nếu vân ca nhìn đến ta cổ tay áo nói không chừng lại muốn trêu ghẹo ta còn không có trưởng thành.”

Bên cạnh người quần áo tinh xảo phù dâu nháy mắt nở nụ cười, điềm mỹ giống một đóa mùi thơm ngào ngạt đóa hoa, “Ngươi nhưng thôi đi, xem ở hôm nay là chính mình ngày lành phân thượng, hắn là sẽ không làm khó dễ ngươi cái này tiểu bạn lang.”

Ngô Lỗi thuận thế triều nàng làm cái đậu thú mặt quỷ, thuận lợi làm bạn gái mừng rỡ che miệng, ngẩng đầu khoảng cách, rồi lại theo bản năng hướng kia đôi tiếp khách đám người vây quanh địa phương nhìn lại, kia sương vai chính cũng đã thay đổi một bát người, phía trước nhìn đến cái kia quen thuộc lại mang theo vài phần xa lạ cao gầy thân ảnh đã không thấy bóng dáng, thay thế chính là mặt khác mấy cái vừa đến quen mắt minh tinh, vẫn là giống nhau náo nhiệt, làm hắn nhịn không được hoài nghi mới vừa rồi thoáng nhìn bất quá là chính mình một cái ảo giác.

Nhưng đó là không có khả năng. Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi buông đè lại kia phiến nhăn nếp gấp tay, chậm rãi phun ra một ngụm trọc khí.

Lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng trương nếu vân quan hệ, đối phương kết hôn, hắn không có đạo lý sẽ không tới.

Quả nhiên ông trời là sẽ không nhẹ nhàng như vậy buông tha hắn.

Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ, phục lại an ổn lên, phảng phất một cái lo sợ bất an chịu hình giả, ở mờ mịt chờ đợi dài dòng thời gian sau, rốt cuộc biết được chính mình thẩm phán kết quả, mang theo vài phần kỳ dị thỏa mãn, kia phân lâu dài treo ở ngực lỗ trống cũng rốt cuộc chậm rãi mang lên thực chất phân lượng, cho hắn trống rỗng tăng vài phần tự tin.

Có một số việc, sớm hay muộn sẽ đến. Huống chi, hắn lại có cái gì hảo trốn tránh? Rốt cuộc nhiều năm như vậy, bọn họ chưa từng có cho nhau thua thiệt quá.

Lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi miệng bạn cười đã mang theo trước sau như một độ cung, nhìn không thấy nửa điểm thất thố.

/  
Trương nếu vân hôn lễ làm được thực long trọng, cùng người yêu tự đại học yêu nhau sau trường bào nhiều năm, rốt cuộc đi vào hôn nhân điện phủ, có thể nói phong cảnh đắc ý đến cực điểm, ăn mặc tinh xảo thể diện, trên mặt toàn là ưu nhã thong dong, chờ ở tiếp khách đoàn một bên, hơi nghiêng đầu cùng bên cạnh người thấp giọng phân phó cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên tới hôn lễ hiện trường thời gian cũng không tính vãn, dựa theo trương nếu vân kế hoạch, toàn bộ hôn lễ mời giới giải trí các loại nhân vật, bao gồm đi lại lui tới tương đối chặt chẽ truyền thông nhân viên công tác, toàn bộ tiệc cưới đại khái muốn liên tục ban ngày thời gian, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không đối thời gian từng có nhiều cứng nhắc quy định.

Trương nếu vân nhìn thấy hắn đến gần, cười cùng hắn gật gật đầu, tiếp đón đánh đến không tính là nóng bỏng, lại mang theo tự nhiên quen thuộc, “Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi muốn lại qua một thời gian mới đến.”

“Vốn là như vậy, bất quá nghĩ đến tốt xấu là ngươi hôn lễ, tổng muốn càng thành ý một ít, cho nên trước thời gian mấy cái giờ liền nổi lên.” Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên mà sửa sang lại cổ áo, đem giữa cổ nơ chính chính.

“Đại thật xa bay trở về cũng là vất vả ngươi.” Đối phương vỗ vỗ vai hắn.

“Vất vả không tính là, về sau cùng tẩu tử thiếu ngược ta một ít liền cám ơn trời đất.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu, cười có chút buồn rầu.

Trương nếu vân sửng sốt một chút, thong dong cười tăng vài phần sáng lạn, một lát sau như là đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì, để sát vào Lưu hạo nhiên thấp giọng dò hỏi hắn, “Mấy năm nay vẫn là không có gì tình huống sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sủy minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ, nhướng mày, “Tình huống như thế nào?”

Trương nếu vân nhìn thẳng hắn liếc mắt một cái, chuyển khai ánh mắt, ngữ khí đứng đắn lên, “Hôm nay bạn lang trong đoàn có Ngô Lỗi, ngươi sẽ không không nghe nói đi.”

Nói đến cũng kỳ quái, dựa theo trương nếu vân tuổi tác, cùng hai người cũng coi như là kém ít nhất có bảy tám năm, dựa theo ba năm một cái mương tới tính nói, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian ít nhất kém hai ba cái mương, nhưng là nam nhân chi gian hữu nghị luôn là mang theo nào đó kỳ diệu sắc thái, khí tràng đầu, hữu nghị tự nhiên liền có.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi hai người chi gian đã từng quá vãng, trong giới không thiếu có người hiểu biết một vài, nhưng là biết đến người tuyệt đối là mười chỉ ngón tay số lại đây, làm hai người đều rất là thân cận bạn bè, trương nếu vân tự nhiên là biết đến. Nhưng là cũng liền giới hạn trong một vài thành hiểu biết mà thôi.

Đứng ở trương nếu vân góc độ tới xem, kỳ thật hắn là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên càng thêm quen thuộc, tuy rằng không có quá nhiều cơ hội hợp tác quá, nhưng là hai người khí tràng cùng nào đó thâm trình tự ý tưởng thượng, luôn là mang theo một ít không mưu mà hợp ăn ý tới, cho nên nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm tổng theo bản năng xem nhẹ đối phương tuổi, mang theo vài phần đối đãi cùng thế hệ bạn bè thân cận tới.

Ngô Lỗi ở trong mắt hắn ngược lại càng như là mang theo nào đó chưa rút đi ngây thơ chất phác hậu bối, có thể vui đùa chọc cười, nhưng càng nhiều là xuất phát từ lớn tuổi tự nhiên biểu lộ chiếu cố cùng yêu quý.

Cho nên loại chuyện này, hắn sẽ không đi hỏi Ngô Lỗi. Mấy năm gần đây, cũng là hắn lần đầu tiên xuất khẩu dò hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên về hai người sự tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn dò hỏi không có hiển lộ ra nửa phần ngoài ý muốn, trên mặt biểu tình nhạt nhẽo đến gần như với vô, làm trương nếu vân có chút nhìn không thấu, “Ta biết.”

“…”Trương nếu vân muốn nói điểm cái gì, nửa đường lại trầm mặc, không tiếng động vỗ vỗ hắn phía sau lưng.

Hắn đã từng là gọi điện thoại dò hỏi quá Lưu hạo nhiên hay không có đương bạn lang ý nguyện, điện thoại kia đầu người trầm mặc một lát, cuối cùng vẫn là dùng “Kia đoạn thời gian thông cáo quá nhiều không có biện pháp chuẩn bị” như vậy chọn không ra sai lấy cớ đẩy, làm có tâm nương cơ hội này đẩy hai người một phen trương nếu vân giỏ tre múc nước, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ từ bỏ.

Bất quá vô luận hai người đối lẫn nhau làm gì thái độ, hắn làm bằng hữu, cũng đã kết thúc trách nhiệm, chuyện khác, liền không có biện pháp lại nhúng tay quá nhiều.

Nam nhân cùng nữ nhân ở đối đãi cảm tình vấn đề thượng hoàn toàn là hai cái giống loài, càng trực tiếp, cũng càng lý tính lạnh nhạt. Nếu thật sự nghĩ không ra cái gì xử lý biện pháp, liền dứt khoát không nghĩ.

Lưu hạo nhiên không dấu vết đem ánh mắt từ trong đám người một đôi kéo tay mỹ nhân trên người dời đi, cười nhất nhất cùng bên cạnh người các tân khách chào hỏi, không tiếng động rời khỏi đám người.

Trương nếu vân hôn lễ đặt ở nước Pháp một cái tư nhân thương bảo, nước Pháp chủ nghĩa cổ điển kiến trúc phong cách, bất đồng với cùng năm đại lưu hành một thời Italy Baroque phong cách lưu động đường cong, tràn ngập cổ điển mà lại nghiêm cẩn mỹ cảm, đứng sừng sững ở phồn thịnh an tĩnh rời xa nội thành rừng rậm, gần như mộng ảo.

Hôn lễ giai đoạn trước chuẩn bị cùng chờ đợi là cực kỳ dài dòng, hắn tính tình vốn dĩ liền không tính là cỡ nào thân thiện, theo xoắn ốc thang lầu dọc theo đường đi lầu hai, trong lúc cùng tương ngộ người điểm vô số đầu, mới rốt cuộc tìm được rồi một cái an tĩnh không người sân phơi.

Thuần thục móc ra trong túi yên, nghiêng đầu vì chính mình nhặt một cây yên, đốt lửa, vừa muốn đưa đến bên môi, lại như là đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì giống nhau, dừng lại tay, ánh mắt ảm đạm xuống dưới.

Nói hoàn toàn không có gì phản ứng khẳng định là gạt người.

Liền tính là tới rồi hiện tại, hắn vẫn là đáng chết để ý.

Ngô Lỗi mỗi một động tác, mỗi một cái thần thái, giống như là dung vào huyết cốt giống nhau, liền tính là mấy năm không đánh quá đối mặt, lẫn nhau dung mạo đều thay đổi một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là có thể từ trong đám người liếc mắt một cái bắt giữ đến hắn.

Trong lòng cân nhắc mới vừa rồi nhìn thấy người, trên tay động tác cũng không dừng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên ngậm thuốc lá theo bản năng thưởng thức trong tay đồng chất bật lửa, suy nghĩ phiên giảo hết sức, chỉ gian bật lửa lại ngoài ý muốn cởi tay, nhanh chóng rơi xuống, dừng ở dưới lầu mặt cỏ thượng, phát ra một tiếng rất nhỏ trọng vật rơi xuống đất muộn thanh.

Lưu hạo người nhanh chóng phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhẹ “Sách” một tiếng, gỡ xuống yên đỡ tạo hình tinh tế lan can hướng dưới lầu nhìn lại, muốn tìm kiếm chính mình rơi xuống đồ vật, chờ đến thật sự nhìn chăm chú nhìn thấy dưới lầu tình huống thời điểm, rồi lại cương ở tại chỗ.

Chưa xuất khẩu nói tạp ở trong cổ họng, thượng cũng không phải, hạ cũng không phải, đồ tăng thấp thỏm.

Mấy mét có hơn Ngô Lỗi đang đứng ở hắn phía dưới, ngẩng đầu hướng lên trên vọng. Hai người ánh mắt ở giữa không trung đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa đối thượng, trong lúc nhất thời đều là trầm mặc. Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản tự nhiên thần sắc cũng nhanh chóng khó lường lên, như là khắc ở báo chí hoặc là tạp chí thượng ngạnh chiếu giống nhau, mơ hồ xa cách.

Lưu hạo nhiên mơ hồ gian giống như nghe được chính mình tiếng tim đập, xuyên thấu qua cơ bắp, cốt cách, truyền tiến màng tai, một tiếng một tiếng, càng lúc càng nhanh.

Dưới lầu người trầm mặc một lát, đột nhiên nở nụ cười, tinh xảo mặt mày trang bị một thân thon gầy vừa người dh cao định, như là nước Pháp thời Trung cổ huyết thống cao quý quý tộc thanh niên, cao dài tinh tế, làm người trầm luân.

Hắn mở miệng hỏi hắn: “Ngươi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, đối hắn khi cách 5 năm sau như cũ vân đạm phong khinh miệng lưỡi có chút không biết theo ai, theo bản năng liếm liếm có chút khô ráo môi trên, gật gật đầu.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm xuống thân đem rơi xuống ở mặt cỏ trung đồng chất bật lửa nhặt lên, đánh giá liếc mắt một cái, tiện đà ngẩng đầu, “Muốn ta cho ngươi đưa lên tới sao?”

Rõ ràng là ở trưng cầu hắn miệng lưỡi, nói ra thời điểm, lại mang theo làm người khó có thể cự tuyệt ý vị tới.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn hai giây, cuối cùng vẫn là gật gật đầu.

“Hảo.”

Đã lâu không thấy.

Ngô Lỗi.

Quá cảnh ( 5 )  
/  
Ngô Lỗi tới gần Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi một bước, đều như là đạp ở hắn trong lòng giống nhau, làm người theo bản năng thấp thỏm sợ hãi. Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng chính mình là chờ mong, chính là thật sự tới rồi kia một khắc, nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng mà xuất hiện ở chính mình trước mặt, kia trái tim rồi lại chậm rãi yên lặng đi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi trên mặt biểu tình thực đạm, như là đối đãi một cái bình thường cố nhân giống nhau, lễ phép ôn hòa, lại mang theo gãi đúng chỗ ngứa xa cách. Hắn đem trong tay bật lửa đưa cho hắn, hai người đầu ngón tay ngắn ngủi đụng vào một giây, mang theo lẫn nhau nhiệt độ cơ thể, theo sau tách ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói thanh tạ, đem bật lửa nhét vào túi quần, theo sau lại như là nghĩ tới cái gì, nghiêng đầu ấn diệt chỉ gian thuốc lá.

Ngô Lỗi đem hắn động tác nhìn ở trong mắt, nhìn đối phương đem ấn diệt yên thu vào lòng bàn tay, cười khẽ: “Lưu hạo nhiên, không cần như vậy cẩn thận, nhiều năm như vậy, ta đã sớm không trước kia mẫn cảm như vậy.”

Bọn họ còn ở bên nhau thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi là không thích ngửi được yên vị, người trước còn có thể trang ra dáng ra hình bát phong bất động, tới rồi người sau liền tuỳ hứng thật sự, đối hỉ ác biểu hiện đến phá lệ rõ ràng.

Khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên đã sớm học được hút thuốc, nhưng tự chủ cường, tính tình cũng thiên đạm, đối thuốc lá và rượu không có gì quá lớn chấp nhất, trừ bỏ cùng đại học đồng học liên hoan khi ngẫu nhiên theo đại gia ý tứ phạm giới một hai lần, đại đa số đều cực độ khắc kỷ, cùng Ngô Lỗi thấy trước mặt thậm chí sẽ trước tiên súc miệng, có thể nói là săn sóc tới rồi cực hạn.

Bất quá hiện giờ đại khái là không giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi không hề để ý hắn trên người hay không mang theo nicotin hương vị, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ở các loại trường hợp cùng không thể tránh khỏi cùng thuốc lá và rượu tiếp xúc rất nhiều.

Rốt cuộc nhiều năm như vậy.

Lưu hạo nhiên thân thể hơi hơi ngửa ra sau, dựa lưng vào lan can tư thái chậm rãi thả lỏng lại, nhìn vài bước có hơn Ngô Lỗi, ánh mắt trắng ra: “Phải không?”

“Xác thật là đã lâu không thấy, Ngô Lỗi.” Theo sau lại như là nhớ tới cái gì, câu môi hơi sẩn.

Ngô Lỗi không tỏ ý kiến lên tiếng, không nói chuyện nữa, không khí lại trầm xuống dưới, một mảnh yên tĩnh.

“Nghe nói ngươi gần nhất tiếp một bộ hoa nghị bên kia phiến tử.” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên mở miệng.

Ngô Lỗi hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, “Ngươi đã biết?”

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút không được tự nhiên gật đầu, đem ánh mắt chuyển qua cách đó không xa nào đó điểm thượng, làm như ở thưởng thức phong cảnh, mang theo vài phần giả dối không chút để ý, “Kia vở không tồi, lại là danh đạo.”

Trong vòng cùng thang đoạn vừa độ tuổi nam diễn viên không ít, có thể căng đến khởi đại chế tác nam một phen liền như vậy mấy cái, hai người có thể tiếp xúc đến vở, tám chín phần mười có thể trùng hợp, Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên cũng xem qua kia vở.

“Phiến phương nói ngươi đẩy thử kính.” Ngô Lỗi nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng nhìn lại hắn liếc mắt một cái, “Ngươi so với ta càng thích hợp.”

Ngô Lỗi cười nhẹ một tiếng, không biết lời hắn nói rốt cuộc có vài phần thật giả, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nhưng thật ra để mắt ta.”

Kia khẩu khí không tính là thực hảo, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi tư thái biểu tình lại cùng phía trước giống nhau như đúc, thả lỏng lại tự nhiên, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ tưởng chính mình quá mức mẫn cảm, mới có loại này ảo giác.

Dưới lầu người chậm rãi về phía trước đình mặt cỏ thượng dựa sát, tốp năm tốp ba nói chuyện với nhau, náo nhiệt lại ồn ào náo động, cùng trên lầu an tĩnh góc hình thành tiên minh đối lập.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp môi bay nhanh tự hỏi nên như thế nào đem cái này nhàm chán lại không hề ý nghĩa đề tài tiếp tục đi xuống, chính là Ngô Lỗi lại không muốn cho hắn cơ hội này.

“Ta cho rằng qua 5 năm ngươi có thể có cái gì tiến bộ, kết quả thoạt nhìn ngươi vẫn là trước sau như một tự mình.” Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nghiêm túc vỗ về chơi đùa một chút cổ tay áo, nói chuyện thanh âm đều là lướt nhẹ ôn nhu, rũ mi rũ mắt thần sắc cùng mấy năm trước cái kia anh tuấn thiếu niên giống nhau như đúc, hốc mắt thâm thúy, liền tính ly đến không tính gần cũng như cũ có thể chú ý tới hắn mảnh dài lông mi.

Xinh đẹp như tranh sơn dầu trường hợp cùng lãnh đạm lời nói hình thành mãnh liệt tương phản, làm Lưu hạo nhiên trong lúc nhất thời có chút không biết theo ai, bị hắn thình lình xảy ra mang thứ nói làm cho ngốc lăng hai giây, sau mới phản ứng lại đây, ý thức được chính mình mới vừa rồi mẫn cảm không tính là quá kích.

Ngô Lỗi xác thật là đối hắn có địch ý, cứ việc 5 năm sau ở như vậy trường hợp hạ lấy một cái càng thành thục tư thái mặt đối mặt, không khí lại như cũ không thể xưng là hảo.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn biểu tình có chút mất tự nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên, nội tâm đột nhiên đằng nổi lên vài phần vô cớ oán bực —— đúng vậy, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian đã từng quá vãng xác thật là không tính là ai đối ai có điều thua thiệt, chính là này cũng không đại biểu cho hắn là có thể hoàn toàn buông qua đi, làm bộ cái gì cũng chưa phát sinh bộ dáng cùng đối phương vui sướng bắt chuyện, mỉm cười hàn huyên làm hồi “Bạn tốt”.

—— nếu đây là Lưu hạo nhiên sở cho rằng hảo tư thái nói.

Dưới lầu động tĩnh dần dần lớn lên, thỉnh thoảng hỗn loạn mọi người hoan hô trêu ghẹo cùng vỗ tay thanh âm, xa xôi lại xa lạ.

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc nhìn Ngô Lỗi, thẳng đến đối phương rũ xuống tay, đạm mạc ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn, liền cuối cùng một tia khách sáo đều không muốn cho, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ta cho rằng chúng ta chi gian còn có thể có điểm cái gì nhưng nói, bất quá thoạt nhìn tựa hồ là thật sự không có gì tất yếu.”

Ngô Lỗi cười cười, sau đó ở Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt chậm rãi xoay người chuẩn bị rời đi.

“Từ từ!”

Lưu hạo nhiên đại não đã bị Ngô Lỗi giảo thành một bãi hồ dán, ngực nghẹn một hơi. Nguyên tưởng rằng có thể dường như không có việc gì bóc quá khứ quá vãng bị đối phương như vậy trắng ra ném tới trước mặt, trong lúc nhất thời nan kham tới rồi cực điểm, đầu trận tuyến toàn loạn, thấy đối phương không chút nào lưu luyến xoay người muốn đi, theo bản năng tiến lên đột nhiên bước ra một bước to, kéo lại Ngô Lỗi khuỷu tay.

“Ngô Lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên lòng bàn tay tất cả đều là hãn, dính nhớp lạnh lẽo, làm người nhíu mày, chính là lúc này hắn đã mất hạ bận tâm này đó, chỉ là chấp nhất nhìn chằm chằm trước người đưa lưng về phía chính mình người, “Ta thực xin lỗi.”

Ngô Lỗi không nói gì, cũng không có nửa điểm xoay người ý tứ.

“Vô luận là lúc trước, vẫn là hiện tại, ta vẫn luôn là cái hỗn đản.” Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng tăng lớn bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi tay lực đạo, tự giễu nở nụ cười, gian nan mở miệng, “Thậm chí hỗn đản tới rồi không đọc hiểu hai năm trước cái kia điện thoại ý tứ.”

/  
5 năm trước Lưu hạo nhiên, chính trực hai mươi, bởi vì liên tục mấy bộ tác phẩm vô phùng hàm tiếp tiểu bạo, tiến thêm một bước mở ra mức độ nổi tiếng, vòng một đống phấn, bắt lấy đại ip nam 1, thu hoạch pha phong, không thể nói không phải xuân phong đắc ý.

Kia một năm cũng là bọn họ chia tay năm thứ nhất. Không hề liên lạc. Một phương không có nguyên nhân, một bên khác không có dây dưa. Duy nhất biết được đối phương động thái phương thức giới hạn trong WeChat bằng hữu vòng động thái cùng với hữu hạn giao thoa bạn tốt trong lúc vô tình đề cập một vài.

Như là cùng không gian hai điều tiến lên thẳng tắp, tương giao, phục mà gặp thoáng qua, càng đi càng xa.

Kia một năm cũng là Ngô Lỗi chuẩn bị nghệ khảo một năm, một mình một người đi lên nhân sinh quan trọng ngã rẽ, sau đó làm ra một cái làm tất cả mọi người mở rộng tầm mắt quyết định, từ đây về sau, cách hắn càng ngày càng xa.

Tân Cương Sa Loan huyện hai tháng như cũ rét lạnh đến làm người không cấm phát ra từ khung rùng mình, đó là một mảnh bất đồng với Bắc Kinh Thượng Hải rộng lớn thiên địa, nơi nhìn đến toàn là mênh mông đại địa, diện tích rộng lớn vô ngần, hạ tuyết thời điểm trắng xoá một mảnh, thê lương tráng lệ, hừng đông đến vãn, hắc đến lại rất sớm.

Đoàn phim quay chụp thời gian kéo thật sự trường, mười tháng có thừa, rất nhiều cảnh tượng đều cần thiết ở Tân Cương chung quanh áp dụng, đoàn phim chỉ có thể một đường ở phong tuyết trung bôn ba, ở ngắn ngủi ban ngày trung giành giật từng giây quay chụp.

Đó là đoạn cực kỳ vất vả trải qua, liền tính ăn mặc không tính hậu diễn phục, bên trong dán đầy ấm bảo bảo, vẫn là ngăn cản không được sắc bén lạnh băng gió lạnh hướng trong thân thể toản, ở tuyết trung gần là hai cái màn ảnh xuống dưới liền cả người lạnh lẽo, cơ hồ mất đi tri giác.

Nhưng là đối Lưu hạo nhiên chưa chắc không phải một chuyện tốt.

Rời xa thành thị, rời xa internet, rời xa phía trước bận rộn công tác hoàn cảnh, đem chính mình quăng vào xa xôi khu vực, cách sơn vượt thủy, như là một cái thành kính khổ hạnh tăng giống nhau, không cần lại đi một lần lại một lần trong lúc vô tình chạm đến đến đã từng người yêu bất luận cái gì tin tức.

Như vậy chỉ biết đồ tăng hắn thống khổ.

—— Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản là như thế này cho rằng.

Thẳng đến mỗ một cái chụp đêm diễn đêm khuya, hắn ở bảo mẫu trên xe ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi tỉnh lại, bọc thật dày áo lông vũ, thượng mang tạo hình sư tỉ mỉ xử lý tốt tóc dài khăn trùm đầu, mắt buồn ngủ mông lung, nửa bên thân mình bởi vì súc nghỉ ngơi tư thế không tốt nguyên nhân lại ma lại thứ.

Hắn thống khổ hít vào một hơi, thử nha đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy khoảng cách, nhét ở áo lông vũ trong túi di động lại đột nhiên chấn động lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, móc di động ra, trên màn hình là một cái xa lạ dãy số, Bắc Kinh.

Biết hắn tư nhân dãy số người không ít, nhưng phần lớn đều là thân mật bạn tốt hoặc là nhân viên công tác, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui như cũ đoán không ra ai sẽ nửa đêm hai điểm gọi điện thoại cho hắn, hắn do dự một lát, vẫn là tiếp lên.

“Uy?”

Điện thoại kia đầu lại không có thanh âm, cực kỳ an tĩnh.

Hắn tưởng bạn bè tâm huyết dâng trào trò đùa dai, hoặc là bởi vì Tân Cương tín hiệu không tốt nguyên nhân, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi trong chốc lát, như cũ không có nghe được đối phương thanh âm.

Điện thoại kia đầu chỉ có thể nghe được đối phương nhạt nhẽo tới rồi cực điểm tiếng hít thở, tinh tế, nhẹ nhàng, xuyên thấu qua microphone, trở thành sóng vô tuyến điện, vượt qua vạn dặm, truyền tới hắn bên tai.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút nghi hoặc, rồi lại không cam lòng, lại lần nữa hỏi ý vài tiếng, như cũ không có chờ đến đối phương trả lời, thẳng đến xe ngoại truyện tới trợ lý kêu gọi thanh, thúc giục hắn làm tốt tiếp theo tràng diễn chuẩn bị, mới ở vội vàng trung giải thích vài câu, treo điện thoại.

Ngay lúc đó hắn cho rằng kia bất quá là một cái không quan hệ nặng nhẹ điện thoại.

Thẳng đến ngày hôm sau từ trợ lý trong miệng biết được kia một ngày là hai tháng mười tám, hắn mới rốt cuộc có điều dự báo, ở sợ hãi thấp thỏm trung lặp lại cân nhắc hồi lâu, nắm chặt di động lòng bàn tay tràn đầy ướt nị mồ hôi, lạnh lẽo lại hoạt, thiếu chút nữa rời tay quăng ngã di động. Hắn ở gió lạnh trung đứng nửa ngày, mới rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm, hồi bát qua đi.

Điện thoại kia đầu đã tắt máy.

Máy móc giọng nữ qua đi là vô tận vội âm, giống như là hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng duy nhất hy vọng, ở vô tận trong bóng tối càng ngày càng xa xôi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm di động ở trong gió trầm mặc nhìn ra xa hồi lâu, thẳng đến khuôn mặt lạnh lẽo cả người cương lãnh, mới rốt cuộc ở trợ lý thường xuyên mà khuyên bảo trung mặt vô biểu tình ngồi trở lại trong xe.

Hai ngày sau, Học viện Hí kịch Trung Ương sơ thí bắt đầu. Mọi người nhón chân mong chờ đến cuối cùng một ngày, đều không có chờ đến Ngô Lỗi bất luận cái gì tin tức.

Theo trong vòng nhân sĩ lộ ra, Ngô Lỗi là lâm thời quyết định từ bỏ trung diễn ghi danh bắc ảnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên ba tháng một ngày ở Weibo xoát đến Ngô Lỗi xuất hiện ở bắc ảnh sơ thí hiện trường hình ảnh thời điểm, hắn chính giơ di động nỗ lực tiếp thu Tân Cương thảo nguyên thượng 4g tín hiệu, phi hành hình thức lặp đi lặp lại mở ra đóng cửa không biết bao nhiêu lần, mới rốt cuộc ở cực độ thong thả tốc độ hạ thêm tái ra hiện trường hình ảnh.

Thiếu niên ăn mặc màu lam áo lông vũ, cầm trong tay màu cam túi văn kiện, liền tính là tố nhan cũng như cũ là trong đám người duy nhất tiêu điểm.

Đó là hắn thật sâu giấu ở trái tim thiếu niên.

Đó là hắn một lần lại một lần bỏ qua thiếu niên.

Hắn tắt bình đưa điện thoại di động đưa cho một bên trợ lý, ở đạo diễn thúc giục trong tiếng vài bước sải bước lên mã, dắt lấy thô lệ dây cương, giơ lên roi ngựa, trường quát một tiếng đạp mã tật đi, tuyết hạ đến bay lả tả, dừng ở trầm trọng áo giáp thượng, mông lung hắn tầm mắt.

Ba tháng Tân Cương thật sự quá lạnh.

Lãnh đến làm người khống chế không được không ngừng hồi ức qua đi, một lần lại một lần.

Đau đớn đến chết lặng.


	2. 6-10

Quá cảnh ( 6 )  
/  
Trên đời này không có thuốc hối hận nhưng mua, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có biện pháp trở lại 5 năm trước kia một ngày, kịp thời ý thức được nhị linh một tám năm hai tháng mười tám là hai người ở bên nhau năm thứ hai. Tuy rằng khi đó bọn họ đã chia tay, nhưng cũng không ý nghĩa một chút hòa giải đường sống đều không có, ít nhất Ngô Lỗi tuyển ở kia một ngày đêm khuya ấn hạ cái kia màu xanh lục trò chuyện kiện thời điểm, là có điều chờ mong.

Có lẽ là chờ mong Lưu hạo nhiên là tỉnh, chờ mong Lưu hạo nhiên có thể đoán ra là hắn, chờ mong Lưu hạo nhiên có thể nhớ rõ hai tháng mười tám là ngày mấy, chờ mong Lưu hạo nhiên chờ hắn trở thành chính mình học đệ.

Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ thỏa mãn hắn cái thứ nhất mong đợi.

Mặt sau lại nhiều thiết tưởng, tự nhiên cũng liền thành không tưởng, lại vô tồn ở ý nghĩa.

Lưu hạo nhiên quải rớt kia một hồi đêm khuya điện thoại thời điểm, đại khái căn bản không nghĩ tới điện thoại kia đầu Ngô Lỗi sẽ là cái gì biểu tình, cái gì ý tưởng.

Kia cân nhắc hồi lâu rốt cuộc thật cẩn thận bước ra một bước, cũng liền thành Ngô Lỗi vì hai người đột nhiên im bặt tình yêu bán ra duy nhất một bước.

Giống một con nhát gan ốc sên, nhẹ nhàng một chạm vào, liền lùi về chính mình xác.

Ngô Lỗi súc ở trên giường, nghe điện thoại kia đầu vô tận vội âm, sửng sốt thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là rũ xuống mắt. Rạng sáng đêm yên tĩnh lại thanh lãnh, hắn buông bên tai di động, nhìn chằm chằm màn hình nhìn nửa ngày, như cũ không hề buồn ngủ.

Như là bị không tiếng động bóp ở yết hầu, rõ ràng là ở ấm áp ổ chăn, lại vẫn là có vô tận hàn ý mãnh liệt mạn đi lên, khuếch tán đến khắp người. Hắn cho rằng chính mình sẽ khổ sở, ngáp một cái, khóe mắt mới rốt cuộc có nhạt nhẽo ướt át thấm ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn ở trong đêm đen không tiếng động mặc niệm một lần tên của hắn, lại như là không thỏa mãn, lại lần nữa niệm một lần, rốt cuộc hôn mê ngủ.

Ở bên nhau thời điểm, bọn họ đối tương lai là từng có rất nhiều thiết tưởng, có quan hệ sinh hoạt, có quan hệ sự nghiệp, có quan hệ lẫn nhau sự tình các loại, nhỏ đến tương lai phòng trang hoàng thời điểm buồng vệ sinh là phải dùng bánh mì gạch vẫn là tiểu phương gạch, mỹ phùng phẩm chất nhan sắc, lớn đến suy đoán đối phương phải tốn nhiều ít năm mới có thể trích đến ảnh đế vòng nguyệt quế, cụ thể lại là cái gì giải thưởng, cái gì đều có.

Cũng từng ước định quá phải làm bạn cùng trường, cùng nhau quân huấn. Lưu hạo nhiên năm đó thiếu hạ nợ, vừa lúc bồi hắn cùng nhau đền bù.

Sau lại đều thành bọt nước.

Ngô Lỗi trở thành một tám năm bắc ảnh đệ nhất, Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ là một 5 năm trung diễn đệ nhất. Đáp ứng hắn quân huấn tự nhiên không giải quyết được gì. Truyền thông tổng ái đưa bọn họ hợp với một đống 95 sau tiểu sinh ném ở một khối làm tương đối, bọn họ hai cái tự nhiên không thể ngoại lệ, năm đó lúc ban đầu gặp mặt khi tổng nghệ trò chơi, dưới đài hỗ động thăm hỏi, bao gồm tiệc tối khách quý tịch thượng đâm khuỷu tay hỗ động bị account marketing tới tới lui lui xào không biết bao nhiêu lần lãnh cháo, xào đến bị fans đuổi theo mắng không ngừng cử báo, cũng như cũ làm không biết mệt.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tên như cũ bị người cố ý vô tình đặt ở cùng nhau, vô luận là bao tán hoặc là làm thấp đi, hay là kéo dẫm, hai nhà fans xé lên không dứt, cho nhau cử báo châm chọc mỉa mai ba ngày ba đêm cũng không chê mệt, người qua đường phấn kiên trì hai người từ trước đến nay là bạn thân, không thể lý giải duy phấn hành vi.

Những việc này Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lẫn nhau đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng, lại trước nay không có ra tiếng làm sáng tỏ quá cái gì. Từ phòng làm việc đại lý Weibo như cũ lẫn nhau đóng lại, đại đa số thời điểm là phát đại lượng quảng cáo, cũng sẽ thương nghiệp khoe khoang lẫn nhau khách khí chuyển phát tuyên truyền, nhưng là sau lại rốt cuộc không chân chính gặp mặt nói chuyện với nhau quá cái gì, lẫn nhau sống ở đối phương bên người người qua đường trong miệng, lại vô liên lạc.

Đây là bọn họ sau lại.

/  
Ngô Lỗi theo Lưu hạo nhiên liên lụy chậm rãi xoay người, nhìn thẳng hắn, ánh mắt ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt qua lại dao động, cuối cùng vẫn là không muốn đi xem hắn ngầm có ý nỗi khổ riêng hai mắt.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, chúng ta ở bên nhau thời điểm, vẫn luôn là ngươi bao dung ta phải nhiều, ta khi đó ỷ vào ngươi thích làm xằng làm bậy, các loại khi dễ ngươi, ngươi cũng trước nay đều là đối ta mọi cách bao dung, chịu thương chịu khó, hận không thể đã đương bạn trai lại đương ba mẹ.”

“Ngươi không có thiếu quá ta cái gì.” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm thấp thấp, “Liền tính là đã từng hai chúng ta… Qua nóng hổi kính về sau.”

Cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau thời điểm là cực kỳ vui vẻ, có quan hệ với hắn đại đa số hồi ức đều tràn ngập vui sướng cùng ngọt ngào, cho nên chia tay mới có thể làm người nhớ mãi không quên, thậm chí tới rồi không dám nhìn lại trình độ. Sở hữu vui sướng cùng kỷ niệm đều thành miệng vết thương, thói quen thành nhất biến biến nhắc nhở chính mình mất đi ác mộng, không đánh mà thắng khiến cho hắn mình đầy thương tích.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi không có biện pháp nói chính mình không oán giận.

Lưu hạo nhiên là một cái cơ hồ hoàn mỹ người, có cực độ lý tính logic, thậm chí là vượt qua chính mình sinh lý tuổi tâm thái cùng tự chủ. Nhưng mà một cái quá mức tự hạn chế người, rất nhiều thời điểm, cũng có thể là một cái cực độ tự mình người. Đối người khác luôn là tận lực khoan dung, lại đối tự mình thay đổi tiềm thức mang theo mãnh liệt kháng cự.

Niên thiếu tình yêu cuồng nhiệt che mắt lẫn nhau hai mắt, hoa mỹ thế giới tràn ngập sinh khí, tình yêu giống như là giữa hè tùy ý không kềm chế được sinh trưởng thực vật, mang theo thốt nhiên sinh cơ, cùng khô nóng dương quang dung thành nóng cháy nước canh, một ngụm rót hết, nhiệt khí từ dạ dày túi xông thẳng đến đỉnh đầu, làm người lâng lâng.

Tình yêu cuồng nhiệt qua đi, cảm tình chậm rãi xu với bình đạm, lẫn nhau gian cọ xát cùng khập khiễng mới chậm rãi hiển lộ. Hắn quá mức tùy hứng mẫn cảm, Lưu hạo nhiên cố tình tự mình lại trì độn, mỏi mệt mới có thể chậm rãi tích lũy.

Ngô Lỗi oán giận, là cái gì cũng không hỏi đến cuối cùng như cũ chết sĩ diện cường chống thong dong tư thái quyết định buông tay Lưu hạo nhiên, là chia tay 5 năm kiên trì chính mình tính cách nửa điểm nỗ lực cũng không có giãy giụa Lưu hạo nhiên, là hiện giờ xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn vẻ mặt dối trá muốn làm bộ cái gì cũng không phát sinh ý đồ cùng hắn làm “Bạn tốt” Lưu hạo nhiên.

Đã từng Lưu hạo nhiên không có thua thiệt quá hắn, sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên làm hắn oán giận.

“Ta chỉ là thất vọng.” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm quá nhẹ, nhẹ tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên cần thiết muốn vãnh tai cẩn thận phân biệt, mới có thể miễn cưỡng lý lý giải hắn ý tứ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi xác thật là cái hỗn đản.”

“Ta ——” Lưu hạo nhiên muốn mở miệng nỗ lực tranh thủ điểm cái gì, mới vừa khai cái đầu, đã bị dưới lầu bùng nổ một trận hoan hô cùng vỗ tay đánh gãy.

Tiếp theo cách đó không xa cửa thang lầu một cái dáng người mạn diệu nữ nhân vội vàng chạy đi lên, dẫm lên giày cao gót tế thở gấp triều bọn họ đến gần, ngoài miệng còn nhắc mãi, “Ngô Lỗi, phía dưới thúc giục bạn lang tập hợp đâu, người đều không sai biệt lắm tới tề, hôn lễ mau bắt đầu rồi.”

Đợi cho thật sự tới gần sân phơi nhìn thấy lan can bên liên lụy hai người, mới rõ ràng sửng sốt một chút, ý thức được cái gì, trong lúc nhất thời dừng bước chân, không gần không xa đứng ở bên kia, vô thố lại xấu hổ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở nữ nhân đến gần thời điểm đã theo bản năng tùng túm Ngô Lỗi khuỷu tay tay, nhưng còn không có tới kịp thu hồi tay, cũng đã bị nữ nhân nhìn vừa vặn.

Nữ nhân quần áo có chút quen mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu khoảng cách ánh mắt đảo qua nàng khuôn mặt, mới ý thức được đối phương đó là mới vừa rồi xa xa nhìn thấy cái kia thân mật kéo Ngô Lỗi nữ tử, theo sau lễ phép triều nàng gật gật đầu.

Đối phương có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng vẫn là theo hắn cấp dưới bậc thang, sắc mặt bình thường lên, chuyển hướng một bên Ngô Lỗi hỏi: “Muốn đi xuống sao, thời gian không sai biệt lắm, nếu vân ca bọn họ đều chờ đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, phiết liếc mắt một cái bên cạnh người dựa hồi lan can Lưu hạo nhiên, cúi đầu nghiêm túc cầm quần áo thượng thật nhỏ nhăn nếp gấp nhất nhất vỗ thuận, theo sau đi đến nữ nhân bên cạnh người, “Đi thôi.”

Nữ nhân có chút do dự, theo bản năng hướng Lưu hạo nhiên kia chỗ nhìn, Ngô Lỗi như là lúc này mới nghĩ tới hắn giống nhau, quay đầu lại hỏi hắn: “Ngươi đi xuống sao?”

Khẩu khí cực kỳ tùy ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên nghe ra đối phương miệng lưỡi cảm xúc, theo hắn ý tứ lắc lắc đầu, trên mặt nhìn không ra quá nhiều cảm xúc, mày lại nhíu lại, không hề kiêng dè hắn, duỗi tay từ túi quần móc ra hộp thuốc, làm bộ muốn trừu.

Ngô Lỗi liền không hề để ý đến hắn, ở nữ nhân vãn thượng chính mình khuỷu tay sau mang theo đối phương xuống lầu, chậm rãi biến mất ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong tầm mắt.

Nguyên bản niết ở trong tay yên còn không có đưa đến trong miệng liền ngừng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trầm mặc trung chậm rãi buông tay, theo bản năng ngẩng đầu hướng phương xa nhìn lại.

Thượng một giây sáng lạn ánh nắng bị lưu vân che đi, ánh sáng hơi chút tối sầm một ít, cũng không chói mắt.

Sở hữu hết thảy cảnh tượng tại đây một khắc tựa hồ đều cách hắn đi xa, xa lạ Paris lâu đài cổ, náo nhiệt đám người, long trọng hôn lễ, xa lạ Ngô Lỗi.

Kia trong nháy mắt, hắn hai bàn tay trắng.

Quá cảnh ( 7 )  
/  
Hôn lễ tiến hành đến phần sau đoạn, một bên chờ đợi hồi lâu nhiếp ảnh gia tiếp đón tân nhân cùng bạn lang phù dâu chụp ảnh chung lưu niệm. Lưu hạo nhiên một mình một người xuống lầu thời điểm vừa lúc thấy trương nếu vân ở mọi người nhìn chăm chú hạ đem người yêu ôm hôn trong ngực, các tân khách hoan hô ồn ào vỗ tay chúc phúc, náo nhiệt lại vui sướng.

Mấy đôi nam nữ quay chung quanh tân nhân dọn xong pose, hình ảnh rất là tốt đẹp.

Hắn một mình tìm cái không xa không gần góc, lẳng lặng nhìn kia đôi người, tự một bên đi ngang qua nhân viên tạp vụ khay lấy ra một ly champagne, mặt mày giãn ra, xuyết một ngụm, ý cười lại không kịp đáy mắt, nổi tại mặt ngoài, mơ hồ lại giả dối.

“Sắc mặt thật khó xem.” Phía sau tuổi trẻ giọng nữ vang lên, không đợi Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu, người tới liền chậm rãi dạo bước tới rồi hắn bên cạnh người. Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đối phương, cũng không muốn đáp lời.

“Thoạt nhìn cùng đối phương đàm phán thất bại?” Tống Tổ Nhi thần thái thanh thản, hơi mang trêu chọc, ngữ khí lại cực kỳ chắc chắn, nhận định hắn sẽ ăn mệt.

“…”

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc đem ánh mắt dừng ở đối phương xinh đẹp khuôn mặt thượng, nửa ngày mới lãnh đạm gật gật đầu, “Đúng vậy, ngươi không phải đã sớm đã đoán được sao, riêng chạy tới là vì xem ta chê cười?”

Tống Tổ Nhi nở nụ cười, mang theo vài phần thiếu nữ kiều tiếu: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi thật đúng là liền cùng nhân gia nói giống nhau hỗn đản.”

“Chúng ta cũng coi như là nhận thức có 5 năm, không tính là nhiều muốn hảo cũng tốt xấu có thể ngẫu nhiên giao cái tâm, biết các ngươi về điểm này phá sự liền như vậy vài người. Cho ngươi bán mấy năm tin tức, không có công lao cũng có khổ lao đi, kết quả ngươi ở nhân gia nơi đó chạm vào vách tường, chạy tới cho ta sắc mặt xem.”

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu đi, trong giọng nói lộ ra vài phần bất đắc dĩ: “Xin lỗi.”

Cùng Tống Tổ Nhi giao tình bắt đầu từ 5 năm trước hai người cộng đồng hợp tác quay chụp mỗ bộ đại ip, ngay lúc đó 95 sau vòng không tính là có bao nhiêu đại, đếm tới đếm lui nổi danh bạn cùng lứa tuổi liền như vậy mấy cái. Lưu hạo nhiên đối Tống Tổ Nhi ấn tượng ban đầu cũng liền giới hạn trong đã từng hồng tú tiệc tối thượng gặp mặt một lần, lúc ấy trương nếu vân cũng ở, cùng Tống Tổ Nhi quan hệ cá nhân không tồi, cũng liền thuận theo tự nhiên vài người làm thành cái vòng ghé vào cùng nhau nói chuyện phiếm.

Khi đó 《 mờ mịt lục 》 đã quan tuyên, hai người bọn họ đối lẫn nhau hiểu biết cũng liền giới hạn trong văn tự cùng ảnh chụp, liền tính chân chính tới rồi chạm mặt thời điểm, nói chuyện với nhau cũng coi như không thượng thân thiện, hơn một giờ xuống dưới lời nói có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, tựa hồ cũng vận mệnh chú định hai người không tính là quá hợp ý quan hệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa bao giờ là cái chủ động ngoại phóng người, vừa vặn Tống Tổ Nhi nói cũng coi như không thượng nhiều, tuy rằng cùng phần lớn đồng tính bạn bè đều chỗ đến kỳ diệu đến hảo, nhưng tựa hồ đối khác phái luôn là mang theo vài phần mâu thuẫn.

Bất quá này cũng chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên một cái phỏng đoán. Tống Tổ Nhi rốt cuộc là đối sở hữu không tính là quen thuộc cùng tuổi khác phái đều như vậy, vẫn là chỉ là xem khó chịu Lưu hạo nhiên nhằm vào hắn, vấn đề này không thể nào khảo chứng.

Hai người bọn họ ở đoàn phim hỗ động vẫn luôn đều rất ít, các làm các, lẫn nhau không quấy nhiễu, vai diễn phối hợp cũng đều chỉ là tận chức tận trách cao chất lượng hoàn thành, cũng không ướt át bẩn thỉu.

Thẳng đến một ngày nào đó đêm diễn, Lưu hạo nhiên trạng thái thiếu giai, một cái cảnh tượng liền chụp rất nhiều lần cũng chưa có thể làm đạo diễn vừa lòng, sở hữu nhân viên công tác chỉ có thể tạm thời thả chậm tiến độ chờ hắn đem trước mắt cảnh tượng quá rớt, hảo tiến vào đến tiếp theo cái chuẩn bị giai đoạn.

Tống Tổ Nhi ở bên cạnh đợi thật lâu, đợi cho Lưu hạo nhiên trở lại chính mình vị trí thượng lại lần nữa cầm lấy kịch bản chuẩn bị một lần nữa nghiền ngẫm thời điểm, rốt cuộc đứng lên đi đến hắn bên cạnh người, đỡ làn váy ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh không vị thượng.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhướng mày vọng nàng, lại thấy đối phương nâng má vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm chính mình.

“Có chuyện gì sao?” Hắn hỏi.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Tống Tổ Nhi đột nhiên mở miệng, “Ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi…”

Hắn nghe được Ngô Lỗi tên, trong lòng nhảy dựng, giả vờ bình đạm mà ngẩng đầu đi nói tiếp: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Các ngươi chi gian có phải hay không từng có cái gì hiểu lầm?” Tống Tổ Nhi dùng chính là khẳng định câu.

“Không có.” Hắn trả lời cũng thực quyết đoán.

“Phải không?” Thiếu nữ trang phát bị đoàn phim nhân viên công tác xử lý thực tinh xảo, cười rộ lên thời điểm thực gần sát nguyên tác, giữa mày nhất điểm chu sa ở mông lung dưới đèn lóe yêu dị mỹ cảm, đem nàng ánh mắt đều sấn đến có chút sắc bén.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị nàng xem có chút mất tự nhiên, thậm chí là theo bản năng cảnh giác mà kháng cự, “Vì cái gì đột nhiên hỏi như vậy?”

Tống Tổ Nhi cùng Ngô Lỗi ở khi đó sớm đã trở thành quân dự bị đồng học, đều là 18 giới bắc ảnh học sinh, tự nhiên là nhận thức. Nhưng mà, liền tính đại đa số người đều biết Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên là trong vòng rất hợp duyên cùng tuổi tiểu đồng bọn, Ngô Lỗi lại trước nay đều không có trở thành quá bọn họ hai người đề tài. Đây cũng là Tống Tổ Nhi ở lần nọ nghe được bên người phòng làm việc nhân viên trong lúc vô tình nhắc tới sau, nhìn lại cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp xúc hơn nửa năm mới rốt cuộc ý thức được.

Theo lý thuyết không nên như vậy. Trừ phi Lưu hạo nhiên là cố ý không nghĩ đề cập có quan hệ Ngô Lỗi sự tình, mới có thể âm thầm dẫn đường đề tài, tránh đi bất luận cái gì khả năng.

Tống Tổ Nhi vốn tưởng rằng là chính mình nghĩ nhiều, cũng cũng không dò hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên riêng tư dục vọng. Nếu không phải Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất hai ngày trạng thái thật sự là kém tới rồi làm nàng đều nhìn không được nông nỗi, nàng cũng sẽ không tùy tiện mở miệng.

Nhưng mà, sự thật chứng minh, nàng suy đoán cũng không sai.

Tuy rằng trong đó bí ẩn đã cùng nàng ban đầu suy đoán mâu lấy ngàn dặm, nhưng ít ra Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi xác thật tồn tại nào đó không muốn người biết quá vãng.

Tống Tổ Nhi cúi đầu đưa điện thoại di động giải khóa, mở ra WeChat bằng hữu vòng trượt xuống dưới động nửa ngày, rốt cuộc click mở một trương đồ, đưa điện thoại di động đưa cho bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên: “Hắn gần nhất tựa hồ muốn cùng nhân gia hợp tác rồi, mức độ đáng tin rất cao, hai người tựa hồ chơi còn khá tốt.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, theo sau đưa điện thoại di động trả lại cho nàng, “Ta biết.”

Ảnh chụp nam hài tươi cười sáng lạn vô hại, cùng bên cạnh nữ hài tử dựa vào rất gần, liền tính bên cạnh còn có hai cái cùng nhau chụp ảnh chung nhân viên công tác, nhưng là hai người quan hệ hiển nhiên rất là muốn hảo, tươi cười tự nhiên, cũng không giả bộ.

Ngô Lỗi gần hai năm tác phẩm đều chồng chất ở 18 năm nghỉ hè, cùng 17 cuối năm Lưu hạo nhiên tình huống rất là tương tự, đoàn đội tuyên truyền cũng rất là ra sức, click mở Weibo phiên hai hạ là có thể nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi tương quan tin tức. Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên cũng có thể xem tới được. Đồng dạng, hắn cũng có thể nhìn đến rất nhiều cái sống ở bằng hữu trong giới Ngô Lỗi.

Hôm nay là tại Thượng Hải lộ diễn, ngày mai là hoạt động tiệc tối, hậu thiên là nào đó studio. Có quan hệ với hắn tin tức vô khổng bất nhập, liền tính Lưu hạo nhiên đã tận khả năng giảm bớt sử dụng di động tần suất, Ngô Lỗi như cũ có thể lấy độc đáo phương thức xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, vô pháp chạy thoát, làm người chật vật.

Hắn cho rằng chính mình sẽ bởi vì thời gian chuyển dời chậm rãi thói quen mất đi Ngô Lỗi sinh hoạt, nhưng cuối cùng mới phát hiện, so với chia tay không hề gặp nhau, càng thống khổ chính là mắt thấy thích người cùng người khác càng đi càng gần.

Cứ việc hắn biết kia chỉ là công tác, chỉ là một đoạn bình thường hữu nghị, cùng dĩ vãng đại đa số bằng hữu cũng không bất đồng, nhưng hắn vẫn là sẽ để ý.

Rốt cuộc hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng từng là bạn tốt. Từ bạn tốt đến người yêu khả năng tính có bao nhiêu, không có người so Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng hơn.

Tống Tổ Nhi tiểu tâm mà quan sát đến Lưu hạo nhiên thần sắc, thấy hắn cũng không bất luận cái gì phản cảm hoặc là không được tự nhiên mâu thuẫn manh mối, nghi hoặc đồng thời, trong lòng lại dâng lên một cái làm nàng chính mình đều không quá tin tưởng lớn mật suy đoán.

Như là không cẩn thận đánh vỡ một cái không thể thấy quang bí mật. Làm người khó mà tin được.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi không chán ghét Ngô Lỗi đi.” Nàng ngồi ở trên ghế, ngửa đầu nhìn chằm chằm bên cạnh đứng lên Lưu hạo nhiên, nỗ lực tưởng từ hắn trên mặt bắt giữ đến chút nào cho dù là một chút tiết lộ cảm xúc.

“Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?” Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn nàng hỏi lại, ngữ điệu bình thản, đường cong lưu sướng sườn mặt ở bóng đêm hạ thế nhưng mang theo vài phần kỳ dị ôn nhu, làm nàng kinh ngạc.

Không phải chán ghét.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng mặc niệm.

Là ái.

Quá cảnh ( 8 )  
/  
Về Lưu hạo nhiên đối Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc làm gì thái độ loại này vấn đề, Tống Tổ Nhi sau lại không còn có đi hỏi ý quá hắn, khi đó bọn họ đã tiến vào tới rồi quay chụp phần sau đoạn, theo sau không lâu liền từng người quay chụp xong chính mình suất diễn, hơn nữa bổ chụp một ít không phải thực vừa lòng màn ảnh, đến đoàn phim đóng máy, kỳ thật cũng liền hai tháng thời gian.

  
《 mờ mịt lục 》 đóng máy vừa lúc là ở tám tháng mạt chín tháng sơ tả hữu, nàng vội vàng cáo biệt đoàn phim trở lại Bắc Kinh, bắc ảnh vừa lúc không sai biệt lắm khai giảng, tự nhiên liền gặp được Ngô Lỗi.

  
Ngô Lỗi trạng thái có thể nói là cực kỳ hảo. Toàn bộ nghỉ hè xoát tác phẩm, mức độ nổi tiếng cao hơn một bậc bậc thang, hơn nữa tiến vào đại học duyên cớ, từng nay các loại hạn chế hoàn toàn giải phong, tiến vào bay lên kỳ, bận rộn đến chân không chấm đất, trừ bỏ chuyên nghiệp môn bắt buộc, cơ hồ rất ít thấy hắn xuất hiện ở trong trường học. Hiếm khi vài lần đoàn thể hoạt động, mới thấy hắn xuất hiện, trên mặt tươi cười thong dong thân hòa, anh tuấn xuất sắc, xuất hiện ở trong đám người một giây là có thể trở thành mọi người tầm mắt tiêu điểm.

  
Bên người nữ đồng học mang theo bí ẩn xao động, tuy rằng nỗ lực áp lực hưng phấn bảo trì ngữ tốc tiếp tục đề tài, trong mắt lại mơ hồ lộ ra trong trẻo chờ mong. Tống Tổ Nhi săn sóc ứng hòa đối phương, theo bản năng ngẩng đầu triều Ngô Lỗi phương hướng nhìn liếc mắt một cái, vừa vặn cùng đối phương trong lúc vô tình vọng lại đây ánh mắt đối thượng, không đợi nàng có điều phản ánh, thiếu niên đã triều nàng lễ phép cười gật gật đầu.

  
Nàng cũng triều hắn ý bảo, theo sau quay đầu tiếp tục cùng bằng hữu mới vừa rồi đối thoại.

  
Ngôi sao nhí xuất thân hài tử đại để trên người đều mang theo một tia trưởng thành sớm hơi thở, biết chính mình nên ở khi nào nói cái gì lời nói, làm chuyện gì, hồi lấy cái gì phản ứng, mới có thể khách và chủ tẫn hoan. Bọn họ quá sớm tiến vào người trưởng thành cũng không nhất định có thể tễ thân kỳ quái thế giới, từ nhỏ thể nghiệm nhân tình ấm lạnh, thịnh tình thương đã giống như bản tính giống nhau khắc vào bọn họ trong thân thể, trọn vẹn một khối. Loại chuyện này, Tống Tổ Nhi sẽ không so với người khác rõ ràng hơn.

  
Tại đây chuyện thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên so bất quá Ngô Lỗi. Tuy rằng hắn xuất đạo mấy năm qua thuận buồm xuôi gió, lấy người khác vài lần tốc trưởng thành tốc độ hướng phía trước chạy như bay, nhưng so với Ngô Lỗi, hắn vẫn là xa xa không đủ.

  
Kia trong nháy mắt, Tống Tổ Nhi cảm thấy chính mình đại khái chạm đến tới rồi có quan hệ Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian mật tân băng sơn một góc. Như vậy nghĩ, nàng nâng lên di động, thừa dịp bên cạnh người không chú ý khoảng cách, chụp một trương Ngô Lỗi, chia nào đó vừa mới phân công nhau người, mang thêm bồi thêm một câu, nói là ở liên hoan, cũng không để ý di động đối diện người cái gì phản ứng, thần sắc tự nhiên mà thu hồi di động.

  
Tuy rằng không thể thật sự đi làm cái gì thực chất tính sự tình, tùy tay cấp đối phương phát sóng trực tiếp điểm tin tức vẫn là có thể. Nàng cảm thụ được trong tay di động chấn động, khóe miệng nhịn không được dắt ra vài phần ý cười.

  
Lại nói như thế nào, chính mình cũng không tính lỗ vốn.

  
Ít nhất Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu nàng một ân tình.

  
/  
Tân nương ở tiếng hoan hô trung cười triều phía sau tung ra phủng hoa, xinh đẹp bó hoa ở mọi người trong ánh mắt mang ra một đạo đường parabol.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu thời điểm vừa vặn nhìn đến đường nghệ hân vứt phủng hoa phương hướng, theo bản năng nghiêng người lánh một chút, hai giây sau, phủng hoa quả nhiên rơi xuống bên cạnh hắn Tống Tổ Nhi trong lòng ngực.

  
Tống Tổ Nhi căn bản không chú ý tới tân nương phủng hoa là từ đâu nhi ném qua tới, theo bản năng ngẩng đầu mờ mịt mọi nơi nhìn một chút, mới rốt cuộc ý thức được chính mình trở thành mọi người tiêu điểm, mới theo bản năng làm bộ thẹn thùng thẹn thùng bộ dáng, triều chung quanh hoan hô ồn ào mọi người gật đầu cảm tạ, đối với cách đó không xa tân nương tân lang giơ lên cao khởi phủng hoa vẫy vẫy, ngữ điệu vui sướng, “Cảm ơn nếu vân ca cùng nghệ hân tỷ hậu ái!”

  
Cùng hắn đứng chung một chỗ Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên cũng đồng dạng gặp một vòng người ánh mắt hậu ái, trong lúc nhất thời cũng có chút xấu hổ, lại không hảo lập tức cùng Tống Tổ Nhi kéo ra khoảng cách, chỉ có thể mỉm cười cùng nhận thức người gật đầu ý bảo.

  
Ánh mắt tự do gian, cùng nơi xa đứng ở trương nếu vân bên cạnh người Ngô Lỗi đối thượng, trong lúc nhất thời ý thức được cái gì, theo bản năng nghĩ đến bên cạnh người còn ôm phủng hoa tiếp thu khác khách nữ đáp lời Tống Tổ Nhi, trong lòng thở dài, không biết nàng là thật sự ở hỗ trợ vẫn là ở thêm phiền, chỉ có thể cũng triều Ngô Lỗi gật đầu.

  
Thực bình thường, cũng thực khắc chế.

  
Ngô Lỗi tự nhiên chú ý tới Lưu hạo nhiên ở đường nghệ hân tung ra bó hoa kia trong nháy mắt né tránh, không chỉ có như thế, hắn còn chú ý tới Lưu hạo nhiên ban đầu cùng Tống Tổ Nhi đối thoại thần sắc.

  
Quen thuộc lại tự nhiên.

  
Đã từng cùng Tống Tổ Nhi tiếp xúc các loại chi tiết nhanh chóng xẹt qua hắn trong óc, trong nháy mắt hắn tựa hồ đoán được cái gì, tiếp theo, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, chậm rãi giơ lên trong tay mới vừa tiếp nhận champagne, triều hắn nâng chén, tươi cười lễ phép mà lại xa cách.

Quá cảnh ( 9 )  
/  
Kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi thật lâu trước kia liền mơ hồ có thể đoán được Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Tống Tổ Nhi đại khái là có chút liên hệ. Thiếu nữ cùng hắn quan hệ vẫn luôn không gần không xa, tựa hồ không tính là thân thiện, khoảng cách bảo trì thực vừa phải. Gãi đúng chỗ ngứa quan tâm, không mặn không nhạt lui tới tiếp đón, tương ngộ thời điểm có thể nói thượng nói mấy câu, nhưng vẫn luôn thực thông minh, cũng không đề cập cái gì mẫn cảm đề tài. Có thể nói là một cái tiếp xúc lên làm người thực thoải mái bằng hữu.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nàng đã từng hợp tác quá, hắn cũng vẫn luôn rõ ràng.

Bất quá Ngô Lỗi vẫn là thực ngoài ý muốn. Tống Tổ Nhi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian hữu nghị, cùng cùng hắn chi gian lại tựa hồ không quá tương tự. Nhưng thật ra càng như là mang theo nào đó nhìn không thuận mắt tổn hữu, khí tràng không tính là quá mức thân thiện, thậm chí mang theo vài phần tranh cãi ý vị, nhưng lại bởi vì nào đó nguyên nhân, duy trì ở một cái vi diệu cân bằng thượng, quen thuộc nhưng không nóng bỏng, tự nhiên lại không thân cận.

Đều không phải là nam nữ chi gian có điều khả năng mông lung, thậm chí bất đồng với bình thường bình thản bằng hữu. Ít nhất Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng né tránh không giả, chút nào không thông cảm bên cạnh nữ tính bạn bè, thậm chí có vẻ có thất phong độ.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình đại khái là có chút tự luyến, theo bản năng hoài nghi Tống Tổ Nhi đối hắn không ngọn nguồn kỳ hảo mục đích, nhưng là trừ này bên ngoài, lại tựa hồ không có gì lý do có thể so sánh “Hai người đạt thành nào đó hợp tác ăn ý” càng hợp lý.

Vô luận như thế nào, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lại vô tiếp tục khả năng, hiện giờ lại quay đầu lại để ý này đó cũng đã không có gì ý nghĩa, huống chi bọn họ đều đã tốt nghiệp hai năm, cũng lại không có gì truy cứu tất yếu. Rốt cuộc giới giải trí liền như vậy đại, mọi người đều là cúi đầu không thấy ngẩng đầu thấy. Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên còn có thể duy trì giả dối “Thiếu niên hữu nghị”, như vậy cùng Tống Tổ Nhi như vậy về sau vô cùng có khả năng hợp tác nữ cùng trường liền càng không có gì lý do bởi vì một chuyện nhỏ dựng lên cái gì ngật đáp.

Huống hồ đối phương chưa bao giờ có đã làm cái gì thực xin lỗi chuyện của hắn.

Trừ bỏ khả năng trong lén lút tiết lộ quá rất nhiều chuyện của hắn cấp Lưu hạo nhiên ở ngoài.

Bất quá đây đều là việc nhỏ.

Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ, đóng cửa WeChat bằng hữu vòng hình ảnh xem hình thức, thuận tay cấp Tống Tổ Nhi tân phát ôm phủng hoa tự chụp điểm cái tán, theo sau tắt bình, ngẩng đầu nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ xe.

Tham gia xong trương nếu vân hôn lễ, hắn liền mã bất đình đề cùng tân hôn vợ chồng cáo biệt bước lên đường về, mười cái giờ bay thẳng làm người mỏi mệt mệt mỏi, hỗn thân đều nhấc không nổi kính, tới gần 9 giờ thượng phi cơ, tới Bắc Kinh vừa lúc là sáng sớm.

Bắc Kinh sớm cao phong ồn ào náo động ủng đổ, thời tiết lại vừa vặn không phải đặc biệt hảo, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe nhìn ra bên ngoài, âm u ép tới người thấu bất quá khí.

Hắn ngồi ở xe sau một tay chống đầu, khuôn mặt mệt mỏi, có chút xuất thần.

Ngô Duyệt xuyên thấu qua phản quang kính nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, nhướng mày hỏi hắn: “Làm sao vậy? Quá mệt mỏi?”

“Còn hảo.” Hắn trả lời cũng không có cái gì thuyết phục lực.

“Trở về nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, buổi chiều ta lại đến tiếp ngươi, thời gian còn không có như vậy cấp, đoàn phim phía trước mấy tràng diễn chụp cho tới hôm nay dư dả, cùng đạo diễn hơi chút nói một chút, sẽ không chậm trễ đoàn phim tiến độ.”

Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc trong chốc lát, nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Hảo.”

Xe ở một giờ sau ngừng ở một đống cao cấp chung cư dưới lầu, Ngô Lỗi đem hành lý từ cốp xe lấy ra, Ngô Duyệt giáng xuống ghế điều khiển pha lê, tháo xuống kính râm, lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt.

“Đá chồng chất.” Nàng đột nhiên kêu hắn.

Hắn lôi kéo rương hành lý chuẩn bị lên lầu bước chân một đốn, xoay người: “Làm sao vậy?”

Ngô Duyệt trầm mặc một lát, vẫn là không nhịn xuống, mở miệng hỏi: “Các ngươi ở hôn lễ thượng gặp mặt… Không nói cái gì nữa sao?”

Hắn an tĩnh nhìn chính mình tỷ tỷ, thời gian có điểm lâu, xem nàng có chút co quắp, đang muốn muốn giải thích chút gì đó thời điểm, lại đột nhiên bình đạm cười cười, trên mặt mang theo vài phần tự giễu: “Có thể nói cái gì? Ta cùng chuyện của hắn đã sớm kết thúc.”

Hắn triều nàng vẫy vẫy tay, một lần nữa mang lên khẩu trang, xoay người chậm rãi đi vào chung cư lâu.

/  
Đóng phim nhật tử là dài dòng. Sẽ chịu khổ, sẽ bị thương, có chút thời điểm sẽ bởi vì một cái màn ảnh tới tới lui lui đần độn vô vị lặp lại năm sáu thứ, liền tính sợ lãnh, sợ cao, sợ vất vả, cũng muốn đỉnh áp lực thượng.

Ngô Lỗi đã không biết lặp lại như vậy sinh hoạt đã bao nhiêu năm, đoàn phim hình thức đã cùng hắn sinh hoạt hòa hợp nhất thể, tựa hồ trừ bỏ đóng phim cùng sinh hoạt ngẫu nhiên giải trí cùng giao tế, lại vô cái gì phập phồng. Trừ bỏ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở chung kia mấy năm, mặt khác thời điểm càng có rất nhiều vô bi vô hỉ —— người nhà làm bạn tại bên người, vì hắn ngăn quá nhiều khúc chiết, cũng đem hắn hạn chế ở một phương thiên địa. Hắn hỉ nộ ai nhạc bị đơn giản hoá tới rồi cực hạn, liền tính sau lại tiến vào đại học có rất nhiều trải qua tương tự cùng trường, hắn cũng đã không còn có quá nhiều thời gian cùng tinh lực đi quay đầu lại thể nghiệm người thường đều có được vườn trường hồi ức.

Chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên là bất đồng.

Hắn là ở hắn hơn hai mươi năm nhân sinh duy nhất một cái gợn sóng, như là một trận vội vàng quá cảnh cơn lốc, thanh thế to lớn, thế tới rào rạt, trốn không thể trốn, dẫn hắn kiến thức quá không giống nhau thế giới sau, lại vội vàng cùng hắn tái kiến, lưu hắn đáy lòng một mảnh hỗn độn.

Ngô Lỗi chín thành phản nghịch đều thành vì hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể ở bên nhau lót đường thạch, làm hắn từ một cái nghe lời hiểu chuyện hài tử biến thành một cái tùy hứng không đâm nam tường không quay đầu lại phản nghịch thiếu niên, hận không thể cùng chính mình người nhà ồn ào đến long trời lở đất.

Chính là cuối cùng đâu?

Hắn vẫn là hướng nhân sinh thỏa hiệp, ở vòng một đại cái vòng sau, bị vận mệnh bát trở lại lúc ban đầu con đường kia thượng.

Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ, triều bên cạnh người vì chính mình bổ xong trang nhân viên công tác lễ phép cười cười, theo sau đứng dậy từ trợ lý trong tay lấy ra đạo cụ sư tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị bội kiếm, trở lại camera trước.

Hôm nay muốn quay chụp cảnh tượng là một cái trăm người hỗn chiến màn ảnh, hai bên giao chiến, cửa thành bị phá, hắn đóng vai vai chính thân là thủ lĩnh, đứng ở trên tường thành cùng địch nhân liều chết vật lộn, cuối cùng lọt vào đối phương đánh lén, người bị trúng mấy mũi tên, trọng thương hôn mê.

Rất đơn giản tình tiết, nhưng đề cập đàn diễn nhân viên đông đảo, điều tiết lên liền phá lệ phiền toái, yêu cầu không nề này phiền một lần lại một lần lặp lại, cuối cùng ở trong đó lấy ra đạo diễn vừa lòng màn ảnh, mới có thể xem như thông qua.

Ngô Lỗi người mặc một thân trầm trọng áo giáp, đứng ở trên tường thành phương, chờ đợi thư ký trường quay đánh bản, tiếp theo hắn liền sẽ dựa theo ban đầu cùng đạo diễn câu thông tốt đi vị xoay người, đem tường thành phía dưới ý đồ công phá quân địch đánh rơi, một phút đồng hồ sau, bên cạnh người cách đó không xa sẽ có một cái đặt tốt dấu hiệu điểm dựa theo ban đầu kế hoạch bạo phá, xây dựng ra súng ống đạn dược giao chiến kịch liệt cảm, sau đó hắn sẽ dựa theo kịch bản giả thiết, ở đứng dậy thời điểm trung mũi tên, cuối cùng ngã xuống.

“Action!” Bản phân cảnh khai hỏa.

Hắn thần sắc nghiêm túc, cơ hồ nộ mục, lòng bàn tay tràn đầy theo thân kiếm chảy xuống máu tươi, chói mắt dính nhớp, không chút nào để ý mà huy động trong tay trường kiếm, thò người ra đem một cái đàn diễn tá vị đánh rơi, đàn diễn dựa theo kịch bản treo dây thép ở giữa không trung rơi xuống.

Hết thảy đều ở dựa theo ngay từ đầu nói tốt lưu trình tiến hành.

Giây tiếp theo, hắn đang chuẩn bị xoay người dựa theo kế hoạch, tiếp tục động tác đánh chết bên cạnh người chậm rãi tới gần “Địch nhân”, bên cạnh lại bỗng nhiên truyền đến một trận nổ vang.

Khoảng cách cực gần, mang theo vô số bụi mù, liên quan dưới chân mặt đất đều chấn động lên.

Kia trận nổ vang tới đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, làm ở đây mọi người đều sửng sốt một chút, theo bản năng mang theo kinh sợ đem ánh mắt đầu hướng ra tiếng điểm, mới rốt cuộc ý thức được là phát sinh ngoài ý muốn ——

Dấu hiệu điểm trước thời gian nổ mạnh.

Tường thành một góc trong lúc nhất thời thoán khởi mấy thước cao ngọn lửa, mang theo cuồn cuộn khói đặc.

Mà cùng dấu hiệu điểm ly đến cực gần Ngô Lỗi lại nhìn cách đó không xa khói đặc cuồn cuộn điểm cháy, một tay che lại lỗ tai, trong lúc nhất thời mờ mịt lên.

Là tiếng gầm rú, tiếp theo đâu?

Dưới chân mặt đất đang rung động, bên cạnh bạo phá thanh âm phá lệ vang, tạc hắn cùng bên cạnh người mấy cái đàn diễn một thân bụi đất mảnh vụn, lỗ tai hắn rất đau, mang theo lệnh người bực bội vù vù, tiếp theo là vô ngăn tẫn tĩnh âm.

Bên cạnh người ở lớn tiếng nói cái gì, đàn diễn ở lôi kéo hắn, đong đưa hắn. Ngô Lỗi run rẩy mắt, đem lông mi thượng bụi đất hoảng rớt, trợn mắt ở mông lung bụi mù trung nhìn trước mắt đong đưa hắn lớn tiếng nói chút gì đó người, ý đồ thông qua đối phương nhanh chóng khép mở miệng suy đoán đối phương đang nói chút cái gì.

Thế giới là xao động, tính cả dưới chân mặt đất cùng nhau, một mảnh vù vù.

Thế giới lại như thế an tĩnh, mọi người thanh âm như thủy triều giống nhau nháy mắt biến mất, làm người hoảng loạn.

Ngô Lỗi bị vài người cùng nhau vây quanh đưa hạ tường thành, rốt cuộc nhìn đến đầy mặt khẩn trương đạo diễn cùng với liên can nhân viên công tác, trường hợp thực hỗn loạn, không ngừng có người chạy vội gọi điện thoại ra vào, tính cả ngay từ đầu chuẩn bị chờ đợi quay chụp kết thúc xử lý kế tiếp vấn đề phòng cháy nhân viên an ninh tất cả đều xuất hiện, triều phía sau nổi lửa tường thành chạy đến.

Tiếp theo, hắn gặp được hàm chứa nước mắt chạy như bay lại đây ôm lấy hắn Ngô Duyệt, rốt cuộc dựa vào nàng bả vai, run rẩy nói ra duy nhất một câu.

“Ngô Duyệt…” Hắn thanh âm mờ mịt mang theo vài phần không dẫn người giác yếu ớt, “Ta giống như… Cái gì đều nghe không thấy…”

Quá cảnh ( 10 )  
/  
Lưu hạo nhiên chậm Ngô Lỗi mấy ngày trở lại quốc nội, hắn hành trình bài thực mãn, nhưng là phòng làm việc như cũ vì hắn đằng mấy ngày nghỉ ngơi mặt trời mọc tới, làm hắn có có dư thời gian một người ở dị quốc ngắn hạn độ cái giả.

  
Paris đầu đường người đến người đi, người quen biết hắn rất ít, ngẫu nhiên bị nhận ra, hắn cũng là ôn hòa cười, thỏa mãn bọn họ chụp ảnh chung hoặc là ký tên thỉnh cầu. Hai mươi tuổi về sau, hắn có thể một mình ra cửa cơ hội thiếu chi lại thiếu, đã từng treo một cái camera chạy vội đuổi tàu điện ngầm thiếu niên cũng tựa hồ lạc đường ở hồi ức.

  
Hắn được đến rất nhiều, mất đi cũng không tính thiếu.

  
Đến bây giờ hai mươi mấy năm trước nay xuôi gió xuôi nước, duy nhất tài một cái té ngã liền cùng Ngô Lỗi đi ngược lại. Ngô Lỗi nói không có sai, hắn xác thật thực ích kỷ, thực dối trá, thậm chí ở chia tay sau thật lâu nào đó ban đêm đột nhiên chất vấn quá chính mình: Ngươi hối hận sao?

  
Cùng tốt nhất bằng hữu biến thành tình nhân, hối hận sao?

  
Không làm tình nhân, bọn họ vẫn là lẫn nhau tri kỷ, có thể không hề cái giá cùng nhau ôm bụng cười, cũng có thể không chút nào sợ hãi màn ảnh cùng nhau ước cơm đi dạo phố, cách nói suông lên tiếng tuân chơi game rốt cuộc là ngươi đồ ăn vẫn là ta đồ ăn.

  
Làm tình nhân, cuối cùng hình cùng người lạ, hối hận sao?

  
Hắn hối hận quá. Chẳng sợ chỉ là trong đầu phù quang lược ảnh giây lát ý tưởng, hắn là thật sự hối hận quá. Không đâm thủng kia tầng giấy, bọn họ sẽ không đi đến kia một bước, đâm thủng, bọn họ đến cuối cùng liền bằng hữu cũng chưa biện pháp làm.

  
Đây là hắn, Ngô Lỗi nói ích kỷ tự mình đều là thật sự. Kết quả là, Ngô Lỗi xem hắn so với hắn chính mình xem đến còn thấu.

  
Không riêng như thế, hắn còn yếu đuối dối trá, cho nên không dám mở miệng chất vấn Ngô Lỗi chia tay nguyên nhân, không dám mở miệng nói bất luận cái gì giữ lại nói, không dám lại chủ động cùng hắn liên hệ.

  
Đã từng Ngô Lỗi nhìn như ngoan ngoãn ái làm nũng, mười phần tính trẻ con, kỳ thật so với ai khác đều thông minh, cũng so với ai khác đều xem đến thông thấu.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở cách mạng quảng trường phương tiêm bia trước, híp mắt chậm rãi buông trong tay camera. Ánh mặt trời thực hảo, chiếu hắn đôi mắt đều có chút không mở ra được. Hắn duỗi tay đem treo ở cổ áo kính râm gỡ xuống, mang lên thời điểm, cá tế cọ qua mắt phải, mới phát hiện khóe mắt thấm ra một giọt nước mắt.

  
Hắn có chút kinh ngạc, đáy lòng ẩn ẩn có xao động bất an mạn khởi, một lát lại cảm thấy chính mình quá mức nhiều tư, mới có thể tưởng những cái đó có không, tự giễu lắc đầu, ngồi xổm xuống thân đem túi tiền trung chỉ có nửa túi bắp viên toàn bộ đút cho một bên không chút nào sợ người bồ câu, lẳng lặng mà nhìn trong chốc lát, theo sau xoay người rời đi.

  
Hồi Bắc Kinh sau cái thứ nhất nhiệm vụ chính là tham gia nào đó thời thượng hoạt động, mời khách quý rất nhiều, nhưng là không có Ngô Lỗi —— hắn gần nửa năm vẫn luôn ở đoàn phim đóng phim, liền tính là tham gia xong trương nếu vân hôn lễ, cũng lập tức vội vàng chạy về quốc, ngày hôm sau liền lập tức tiến tổ.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị xếp hạng trung sau, phía trước còn có hơn mười vị minh tinh, hắn dựa theo lưu trình biểu an bài chờ ở hậu trường, chờ đợi người chủ trì tiễn đi một vị lại một vị quần áo khảo cứu các minh tinh.

  
Sở hữu hết thảy đều cùng từ trước đi ngàn vạn cái hoạt động không có gì đại khác nhau, làm từng bước, cùng người chủ trì ngắn gọn hỗ động, tiếp thu phóng viên đèn flash oanh tạc cùng đơn giản phỏng vấn, đi theo tràng fans hỗ động phất tay, hoàn thành một loạt lưu trình sau, ở một mảnh tiếng hoan hô trung xuống sân khấu, thay quần áo tháo trang sức.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị bên người nhân viên công tác cùng trợ lý vờn quanh thông qua một cái phía chính phủ chuyên thiết thông đạo rời đi, thông đạo chung điểm chính là ngầm gara, trợ lý theo sát ở hắn phía sau ngắn gọn hội báo kế tiếp an bài cùng với những việc cần chú ý, hắn tiếp nhận một bên bảo tiêu đưa qua áo khoác, vừa đi vừa hướng tự thân thượng bộ.

  
Hết thảy đều đâu vào đấy, cùng đã từng vô số lần giống nhau, thẳng đến hắn áo khoác di động bắt đầu điên cuồng chấn động lên.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nện bước một đốn, móc di động ra nhìn thoáng qua.

  
—— “Tống Tổ Nhi”.

  
Hắn cau mày chuyển được, không đợi hắn mở miệng, điện thoại kia đầu nữ hài đã đè nặng tiếng nói quát khẽ: “Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi như thế nào mới tiếp?! Ngươi có biết hay không Ngô Lỗi đã xảy ra chuyện?!”

  
Nguyên bản bởi vì bước nhanh đi lại có chút dồn dập hô hấp nháy mắt đình trệ, bán ra chân đều ngừng ở nửa đường, nửa điểm đều nâng không đứng dậy. Phảng phất có vô ngăn tẫn hàn ý tự gót chân mạn khởi, làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được đánh cái rùng mình, nháy mắt lãnh hạ thể diện bộ biểu tình, lạnh giọng hỏi nàng: “Tống Tổ Nhi, ngươi có ý tứ gì, nói rõ ràng, cái gì kêu đã xảy ra chuyện?”

  
Bên cạnh nhân viên công tác không đoán trước đến Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ đột nhiên ngừng ở tại chỗ, chờ đến phản ứng lại đây quay đầu thời điểm mới phát hiện nhà mình nghệ sĩ ngày thường ôn hòa trên mặt giờ phút này tràn đầy băng sương, lạnh nhạt tới rồi cực hạn.

  
“Hảo, ta đã biết.” Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt rất khó xem, trong lúc nhất thời lại có chút đáng sợ, làm người không dám tới gần, “Ngươi biết hắn hiện tại ở đâu cái bệnh viện sao?”

  
Điện thoại kia đầu không biết nói gì đó, hắn hiện lên một tia yếu ớt, “Hảo, ta đã biết.”

  
Cuối cùng vẫn là thấp giọng bồi thêm một câu, “Xin lỗi, vừa rồi không khống chế được, giận chó đánh mèo ngươi, cảm ơn.”

  
Tiếp theo treo điện thoại.

  
“Làm sao vậy, hạo nhiên, xảy ra chuyện gì sao?” Một bên nữ trợ lý triều hắn đến gần, thật cẩn thận mà dò hỏi hắn.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm lại mắt, hít sâu một hơi, đại não rốt cuộc chậm rãi từ trống rỗng hoãn lại đây. Rõ ràng bên cạnh người bị thân cận người vây quanh, giờ phút này lại như trụy động băng. Ngầm bãi đỗ xe thực an tĩnh, mọi người trong lúc nhất thời ngại với sắc mặt của hắn không dám nói lời nói.

  
Trong đầu nhất biến biến hồi phóng mấy ngày trước nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng, thời gian giống như đột nhiên ngừng lại, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới phương tiêm bia trước kia giọt lệ, cùng với kia giây lát chợt lóe mà qua bất an.

  
Hắn đã từng cho rằng chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi là có tâm hữu linh tê, sở hữu sự tình lẫn nhau chia sẻ, vui sướng cũng hảo, ưu sầu cũng thế, bọn họ là tri kỷ, là đồng bọn, là tình lữ. Nhưng là, giờ khắc này, Lưu hạo nhiên chân chính nhịn không được tự mình hoài nghi lên.

  
Bọn họ chi gian vẫn luôn như có như không liên hệ cái kia tuyến, tựa hồ thật sự ở năm tháng mài giũa hạ chậm rãi bị ăn mòn, gần như đứt gãy, từ đây về sau, lại vô pháp cảm ứng được đối phương chẳng sợ nửa điểm xúc động. Tính cả kia cuối cùng một chút cộng minh, cũng cơ hồ muốn biến mất.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không lý do đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận choáng váng, một lát sau lại mở mắt ra, tiến lên một bước duỗi tay nắm một bên người đại diện bả vai: “Minh ca, ngươi có bằng hữu ở Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc công tác sao? Muốn trung tâm một chút! Ta hiện tại liền có việc muốn hỏi hắn, hoặc là ai đều hảo, ta phải biết rằng Ngô Lỗi hiện tại ở đâu cái bệnh viện!”

  
Hắn nỗ lực đem khớp hàm cắn khẩn, mới rốt cuộc ngừng chính mình theo bản năng run rẩy, mang theo phòng làm việc nhân viên bước nhanh triều cách đó không xa bảo mẫu xe đi đến.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cam tâm sao? Hắn hỏi chính mình.

  
Không.

  
Tuyệt đối sẽ không cam tâm.

  
/  
Hỏi thăm Ngô Lỗi ở đâu cái bệnh viện hoa minh ca rất nhiều tinh lực, đoàn phim cùng phòng làm việc bên kia người đều giấu thật sự khẩn, sợ truyền ra đi bị truyền thông vây đổ đưa tin. Dựa theo Tống Tổ Nhi cách nói, Ngô Lỗi xảy ra chuyện thời gian đại khái tới gần giữa trưa, nguyên bản giả thiết tốt dấu hiệu điểm trước tiên nổ mạnh, bằng hữu trong giới vừa lúc ở cách vách đoàn phim bạn tốt cũng chỉ biết có người trông thấy Ngô Duyệt đi theo cùng nhau thượng xe cứu thương, đầy mặt đều là nước mắt, cụ thể Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc thế nào, không có người rõ ràng.

  
May mà Ngô Lỗi quay chụp địa điểm ở bắc Phổ Đà điện ảnh thành, nói cách khác, Ngô Lỗi hiện tại liền ở Bắc Kinh mỗ gia bệnh viện, mà không phải ở xa xôi không thể với tới đất khách.

  
Căn cứ Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc người lộ ra, Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy trạng thái thật không tốt, cái gì đều nghe không thấy, Ngô Duyệt hoảng đến hoang mang lo sợ, nếu không phải một bên đạo diễn giúp đỡ chuẩn bị sự vật an bài bệnh viện, đơn bạc cô nương sợ là phải đương trường ôm đệ đệ khóc ngất xỉu đi.

  
Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy đã bị đưa hướng một nhà cực cao đương tư nhân bệnh viện, trước mắt còn không có cụ thể tin tức, không thể nào biết được hắn tình huống hiện tại.

  
Trợ lý dựa theo Lưu hạo nhiên phân phó giao phó tài xế quay đầu, thẳng đến bệnh viện, theo sau quay đầu nhìn phía xe sau Lưu hạo nhiên, đầy mặt lo lắng: “Hạo nhiên, ngươi có khỏe không? Ngươi sắc mặt quá kém.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất giống như không nghe thấy, chỉ là cúi đầu gắt gao nhéo di động, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

  
“Hạo nhiên? Hạo nhiên?” Trợ lý lại kêu vài tiếng, “Ngươi tỉnh lại một chút, Ngô Lỗi nhất định sẽ không có việc gì.”

  
Hắn mới rốt cuộc ý thức được cái gì, mờ mịt ngẩng đầu, trấn an mà triều nàng cười cười, “Ta biết, ta cũng hy vọng hắn… Không có việc gì.”

  
Trong giọng nói lại tràn đầy liền chính mình cũng chưa biện pháp tin tưởng do dự hoảng loạn, đáy mắt bất lực cơ hồ tràn ra.

  
Trợ lý hơi hơi hé miệng, suy nghĩ nửa ngày lại như cũ từ nghèo, không biết nên như thế nào an ủi hắn, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nhắm lại miệng quay đầu tiếp tục nhìn phía phía trước.

  
Ngô Lỗi nơi bệnh viện tư mật tính cực cao, nếu không phải Lưu hạo nhiên người đại diện nhân mạch quảng, sợ là một chốc đều thám thính không đến nửa điểm tin tức.

  
Vì không dẫn người chú mục, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng trợ lý còn có người đại diện ở nửa đường thay đổi xe, tại hành sử hơn một giờ sau rốt cuộc đến Ngô Lỗi nơi bệnh viện, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe bệnh viện đại lâu, lại một lần cùng minh ca xác nhận một lần Ngô Lỗi nơi phòng bệnh hào, mới rốt cuộc đem vẫn luôn nắm chặt ở chính mình trong tay di động nhét vào túi tiền, đem hậu tòa bao bối ở trên người, vì chính mình mang lên mũ khẩu trang, làm bộ muốn đứng dậy.

  
“Minh ca.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên thân mình định ở bên kia, nguyên bản chuẩn bị kéo ra cửa xe động tác ngừng lại, trầm mặc trong chốc lát, mới chậm rãi quay đầu, mở miệng: “Lần này các ngươi đừng đi theo ta đi, ta một người đi xem hắn.”

  
Người đại diện sửng sốt, nguyên bản cũng chuẩn bị đi theo cùng nhau xuống xe động tác ngừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm hắn, ngữ khí nghiêm túc: “Hạo nhiên, ngươi biết chính mình đang làm cái gì sao?”

  
“…”

  
“Một khi đã xảy ra cái gì ngoài ý muốn, chúng ta không ở nói, ngươi một người căn bản ứng phó bất quá tới.”

  
“Ta biết.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn, “Chính là ta hiện tại đã không phải trước kia ta.”

  
“Ta đã cũng đủ thành thục.”

  
Thành thục đến thấy rõ chính mình cảm tình, thấy rõ chính mình mềm yếu, thấy rõ chính mình không cam lòng.

  
“Có một số việc, vẫn là ta chính mình một người đi xử lý tương đối hảo.”

  
Hắn liền như vậy chấp nhất nhìn chính mình người đại diện, rất có đối phương không đáp ứng hắn liền chuẩn bị tiếp tục giằng co đi xuống tư thế, người đại diện bị hắn xem đến bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể thở dài một hơi triều hắn phất tay.

  
“Tính, ngươi đi đi. Chúng ta liền ở bãi đỗ xe chờ ngươi.”

  
Cuối cùng còn không quên dặn dò một câu, “Vạn sự cẩn thận, đừng bị người nhận ra tới!”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh ngạnh biểu tình rốt cuộc có một tia buông lỏng, gật gật đầu, đẩy ra cửa xe, bước nhanh triều cách đó không xa bệnh viện đại lâu đi đến.


	3. 11-15

Quá cảnh ( 11 )  
/  
Ngô Duyệt đứng dậy mở ra phòng bệnh môn thời điểm căn bản không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên còn dám xuất hiện ở chính mình trước mắt.

“Như thế nào là ngươi?!” Nàng nhìn trước mắt trang điểm điệu thấp che hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt xuất hiện ở phòng bệnh ngoài cửa Lưu hạo nhiên, nguyên bản tiều tụy chết lặng khuôn mặt nháy mắt bởi vì phẫn nộ kinh ngạc có vẻ có chút vặn vẹo lên. Ban ngày chưa uống một giọt nước, không ngừng liên hệ phòng làm việc người cùng với chính mình cha mẹ cơ hồ hao hết nàng toàn bộ tinh lực, giờ phút này nàng giọng nói làm ngứa, liền thanh âm đều mang theo chói tai mao sáp.

“Ngươi làm sao dám?! Ngươi làm sao dám?!” Nàng mồm to thở dốc, phẫn nộ mà trừng mắt trước nam nhân, một lát sau theo bản năng quay đầu nhìn liếc mắt một cái phòng nội vừa mới đánh xong trấn định tề ngủ yên đệ đệ, chính là ngăn chặn tiếng nói, quay đầu cảnh giới mà nắm then cửa tay ý đồ đem Lưu hạo nhiên tính cả hắn nỗ lực hướng trong phòng bệnh vọng tầm mắt ngăn ở ngoài cửa.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta không biết ngươi hiện tại đầu óc còn có phải hay không thanh tỉnh, ngươi biết ngươi xuất hiện ở chỗ này sự tình nếu như bị truyền thông đã biết nói đại biểu cho cái gì sao?” Nàng thấy Lưu hạo nhiên lộ ra hai mắt không thấy nửa phần sợ hãi lùi bước, trong lòng tức giận nâng cao một bước, “Nói không chừng ngươi phía sau liền có paparazzi đi theo, đến lúc đó đá chồng chất xảy ra chuyện tin tức khẳng định giấu không được, khuếch tán đến trên mạng lại là một tảng lớn mặt trái ảnh hưởng!”

“Huống chi!” Ngô Duyệt nguyên bản đã khóc đến khô cạn hốc mắt nháy mắt lại dâng lên lệ quang, liền thanh âm đều run rẩy lên, “Các ngươi đã không quan hệ! Ta mặc kệ ngươi là như thế nào được đến tin tức sờ qua tới, chúng ta không nghĩ ở chỗ này nhìn đến ngươi!”

Nói duỗi tay theo bản năng đi đẩy trước mặt nam nhân, ý đồ đem hắn đẩy ly phòng bệnh môn, nắm chặt bắt tay muốn đóng cửa.

“Từ từ, Ngô Duyệt!” Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản trầm mặc rốt cuộc đánh vỡ, thanh âm trầm thấp, động tác nhanh chóng đỡ lấy môn duyên, duỗi tay đi chắn Ngô Duyệt dùng sức đóng sầm môn.

“Tê ——”

Nửa cái bàn tay bị Ngô Duyệt dùng thập phần lực đóng sầm cửa phòng ngăn chặn, làm hắn nhịn không được hít vào một hơi, trong nháy mắt đỏ mắt, toàn bộ cánh tay đều nháy mắt mất sức lực.

Lưu hạo nhiên cắn răng nghiêng người lấy thân để môn, nương nam tính đối nữ tính ưu thế tuyệt đối mạnh mẽ tạo ra cơ hồ ngại thượng môn, trong mắt là che dấu không được thống khổ cùng khẩn cầu: “Ta cầu ngươi, ta chỉ là muốn thấy hắn một mặt.”

“Các ngươi đã kết thúc, Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Duyệt đã tiếp cận hỏng mất, không ngừng lắc đầu, nước mắt ngăn không được mà chảy xuống, “Tính ta cầu ngươi, Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi buông tha đá chồng chất đi!”

“Ngô Duyệt, ta thật sự… Chỉ là muốn tới liếc hắn một cái, xem hắn hiện tại rốt cuộc thế nào.”

“Ta cam đoan với ngươi, ta lại đây thời điểm cố ý chú ý quá có hay không paparazzi, nửa đường còn thay đổi xe. Ta chỉ xem một cái liền đi, chỉ xem một cái, cầu ngươi.”

Hắn khuôn mặt từ nhỏ hẹp kẹt cửa trung mơ hồ nhưng biện, đen nhánh con ngươi giờ phút này tràn đầy áp lực thống khổ, làm chua xót lòng người, Ngô Duyệt trong lòng hiện lên một giây dao động, rồi sau đó lập tức nghĩ đến 5 năm trước Ngô Lỗi, nỗi lòng lập tức kiên định lên, giận cực phản cười: “Lưu hạo nhiên, hôm nay ngươi để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, các ngươi ở bên nhau những ngày ấy ngươi rốt cuộc vì đá chồng chất trả giá quá nhiều ít? Lại rốt cuộc được đến nhiều ít? Ngươi có thật sự quan tâm quá đá chồng chất sao? Ngươi liền hai người các ngươi vì cái gì sẽ chia tay đến bây giờ cũng chưa hiểu được, ngươi lại có cái gì tư cách chạy tới nói muốn xem đá chồng chất?!”

Lưu hạo nhiên che hạ nửa khuôn mặt nhìn không tới cái gì biểu tình, lộ ra hai mắt lại bởi vì nàng lời nói lộ ra ngơ ngẩn mờ mịt thần sắc tới, nguyên bản nỗ lực chống môn sức lực lập tức biến mất, bị nàng hỏi ở tại chỗ.

Ngô Duyệt cũng không hề ý đồ đóng cửa, đứng ở phòng cửa cười lạnh xem hắn: “Làm sao vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên? Bị ta hỏi ở? Kỳ thật ngươi căn bản trước nay không nghĩ tới đá chồng chất vì cái gì sẽ cùng ngươi chia tay đi, vẫn là nói không dám tưởng, không dám hỏi?”

“…”

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn rốt cuộc chậm rãi nâng lên tay, mang theo rất nhỏ run rẩy, duỗi tay đi trích mang khẩu trang, buông xuống đầu chậm rãi nâng lên, nhìn Ngô Duyệt, cặp kia trong mắt tràn đầy bi thương, đen nhánh đặc sệt, cơ hồ đem nàng bao phủ.

“Thỉnh ngươi… Nói cho ta…” Hắn rốt cuộc gian nan mở miệng, “Những cái đó ta không biết sự tình, thỉnh ngươi đều nói cho ta.”

Ngô Duyệt trầm mặc mà đứng ở tại chỗ, nhéo then cửa tay tay đột nhiên rơi xuống. Phía sau là chính mình bởi vì quay chụp bị thương, hiện giờ ngủ say đệ đệ, trước mắt là mãn nhãn khẩn cầu, muốn biết đã từng chia tay chân tướng nam nhân.

Trong nháy mắt, nàng cảm thấy vô cùng mỏi mệt.

Nàng vô pháp cự tuyệt.

Bởi vì Ngô Duyệt trong lòng vẫn luôn đều rõ ràng, Ngô Lỗi còn ái Lưu hạo nhiên.

Vô luận hắn như thế nào phủ nhận, như thế nào làm bộ chẳng hề để ý, như thế nào ngoan ngoãn nghe lời không chút nào phản kháng.

—— Ngô Lỗi đều trước nay không buông quá đối Lưu hạo nhiên cảm tình.

/  
Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau thời điểm, là thật sự rất vui sướng. Ngô Duyệt là trơ mắt nhìn chính mình bảo bối đệ đệ từ một cái ngày thường ngoan ngoãn hiểu chuyện nghe lời con nhà người ta, biến thành một cái thật sự có máu có thịt sẽ đối với màn hình di động cười to đối với nghỉ phép đầy mặt chờ mong nam hài tử.

Bởi vì quá sớm tiếp xúc thành nhân thế giới bị bắt mài giũa ra thành thục hiểu chuyện rốt cuộc cởi ra, làm thiếu niên nguyên bản tính cách bại lộ ở trời nắng hạ.

Sẽ bởi vì đối phương không có kịp thời hồi phục chính mình mà thường xuyên thắp sáng di động giao diện xem xét thanh Tin Nhắn, sẽ bởi vì cùng đối phương chia sẻ một chuyện nhỏ mà ôm di động nhạc cái không ngừng, cũng sẽ bởi vì đối chuyện tình cảm quá mức buồn rầu mà trộm cùng chính mình tỷ tỷ cắn bên tai phun nước đắng cầu chi chiêu.

Một cái tươi sống, không hề đem camera trước bộ dáng sống đến chính mình trong sinh hoạt Ngô Lỗi. Không hề nhất biến biến đem chính mình áp lực khổ sở phụ năng lượng giấu ở đáy lòng tự mình tiêu hóa, mà là thử triều Lưu hạo nhiên thổ lộ Ngô Lỗi, như là một trương có điều khuyết điểm trò chơi ghép hình, rốt cuộc bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên xuất hiện mà hoàn chỉnh, có được người thường hỉ nộ ai nhạc, có được uy hiếp, cũng có được áo giáp.

Hắn là ái làm nũng mang theo tính trẻ con thiếu niên, hắn cũng là ẩn nhẫn thống khổ đem sở hữu sự tình kháng trên vai cái gì lý do đều không cho quyết tuyệt cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chia tay thiếu niên.

Rõ ràng vẫn là một cái hài tử, rồi lại đồng thời có được cực đoan hai loại tính cách, mâu thuẫn thả lệnh người khó hiểu.

Ngô Duyệt nói như vậy, ánh mắt dừng ở hành lang nào đó điểm thượng, khóe miệng tươi cười bất đắc dĩ lại khổ sở, lông mi khép mở gian, một giọt nước mắt liền nhanh chóng rơi xuống dưới, chảy xuống tới rồi cằm chỗ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi còn nhớ rõ 2016 năm thời điểm, đá chồng chất đã từng vì ngươi trộm chạy đến Vân Nam đi qua đi? Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, các ngươi hai còn ngây người có một thời gian.”

“Khi đó đá chồng chất liền quang gạt ta nói là tìm bằng hữu đi, đem ta chẳng hay biết gì, thừa dịp mẹ không ở không đương liền chạy.” Ngô Duyệt giữa mày nhiễm sầu bi, cười rộ lên so với khóc còn khó coi hơn, “Ngươi khẳng định không biết, đó là đá chồng chất lần đầu tiên vì một ngoại nhân nói dối lừa gạt chính mình người nhà, còn lén lút chạy ra đi lâu như vậy. Hắn cùng ta nói là muốn đi ra ngoài cùng bằng hữu du lịch, ta làm hắn chờ mẹ hồi Thượng Hải cùng nhau thương lượng một chút lại tìm thời gian. Kết quả ngày hôm sau người khác đã không thấy, tiếp đón đều không đánh một tiếng, liền trộm chạy. Ta lúc ấy đều cấp điên rồi, chờ đến liên hệ thượng hắn thời điểm, người khác đã ở Vân Nam.”

“Ngươi không biết đi?” Nàng nâng lên nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, vọng đến hắn cả người cơ hồ cởi lực, một chữ đều nói không nên lời.

“Các ngươi kết giao, kỳ thật ta sau lại sẽ biết, hắn lại như thế nào trang thành thục, rốt cuộc là ta nhìn lớn lên, sao có thể giấu đến quá ta. Nếu không phải đá chồng chất vẫn luôn làm nũng cầu ta làm ta giúp hắn bảo mật, ta sẽ cái thứ nhất đứng ra phản đối. Chính là hắn là ta đệ đệ a, ta như thế nào bỏ được làm hắn khổ sở, hắn như vậy thích ngươi, thích đến vì ngươi đối với chính mình người trong nhà rải một cái lại một cái dối, ta như thế nào bỏ được đi làm hắn có một chút không vui? Hắn từ nhỏ liền bằng hữu thiếu, mọi người đều nói hắn ngoan ngoãn hiểu chuyện, chỉ có thân cận nhân tài biết, hắn rõ ràng vẫn luôn đều thực cô đơn, bên người đều là so với chính mình đại tiền bối, tính cả linh bằng hữu đều có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay.”

“Đá chồng chất gặp được ngươi trước vẫn luôn là đứa bé ngoan, gặp được ngươi sau, sở hữu phản nghịch đều là vì ngươi, vì ngươi nói dối chạy tới Vân Nam, vì ngươi chuồn êm xuất công làm thất người tầm mắt phạm vi, vì ngươi cùng trong nhà nháo phiên, Tết nhất bị gia trưởng nhốt ở trong nhà, hận không thể nháo cái gà chó không yên. Này đó ngươi cũng không biết đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt, khớp hàm rung động, cơ hồ nói không ra lời, nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc tìm về chính mình hô hấp, không thể tin được mở miệng: “Cái gì kêu… Cùng trong nhà nháo phiên…?”

Ngô Duyệt nhìn hắn cười lạnh một tiếng: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi là thật khờ vẫn là giả ngốc? Ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi fans mấy năm nay ân oán tất cả mọi người rõ ràng đi? Ngươi hiện tại ở chỗ này trang cái gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Duyệt trào phúng nghẹn đến, vô thần tuyệt vọng ánh mắt ở nàng trên mặt qua lại dao động vài lần, mới rốt cuộc bất đắc dĩ cúi đầu trả lời, trong giọng nói là xưa nay chưa từng có mỏi mệt: “Ta biết.”

Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi fans chi gian ân oán, kỳ thật bọn họ đều rõ ràng.

Này đại khái là giới giải trí sở hữu cùng tuổi diễn viên đều không thể tránh cho.

Cùng tồn tại giới giải trí, cùng tồn tại một cái tuổi tác, liền tất nhiên tồn tại cạnh tranh cùng tương đối, đỉnh cấp tài nguyên chỉ có nhiều như vậy, mà hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi lại vẫn luôn là cùng thế hệ tương đối nổi bật tồn tại, tự nhiên càng thêm không thể tránh miễn tồn tại cạnh tranh. Tựa như Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi phía trước nói giống nhau, đồng dạng một cái vở, có thể đưa tới Lưu hạo nhiên chỗ đó, tự nhiên cũng có thể đưa tới Ngô Lỗi chỗ đó.

Như vậy tàn khốc sự tình ở bọn họ tuổi còn nhỏ thời điểm, còn sẽ không có quá rõ ràng thế, chính là theo hai người lục tục lớn lên, tiến vào đại học, như vậy xu thế liền chú định càng ngày càng rõ ràng. Vô luận hai người bọn họ là như thế nào muốn hảo, là như thế nào tránh mà không nói, đều không thể ngăn cản sự thật này.

Bọn họ vẫn duy trì thân mật quan hệ, chính là bọn họ fans lại chưa chắc nguyện ý cùng đối phương fans hữu hảo ở chung, lúc ban đầu thượng nhưng bởi vì tuổi còn nhỏ hô lớn hữu nghị trường tồn, chính là theo bọn họ lớn lên, fans càng ngày càng nhiều, cánh rừng càng lúc càng lớn, tự nhiên sẽ có không giống nhau thanh âm xuất hiện, hơn nữa trên mạng các loại vô lương account marketing vì nhân khí các loại tương đối trêu chọc, mâu thuẫn tự nhiên mà vậy liền sẽ sinh ra.

Từ ban đầu tiểu nhân ăn tết, đến sau lại xé đến đỏ mắt cả đời không qua lại với nhau, kỳ thật cũng chính là đơn giản hai ba năm.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngay từ đầu nhìn đến những cái đó Weibo thời điểm sẽ thực để ý, thực để ý thực để ý. Để ý bọn họ đối Ngô Lỗi bôi nhọ, để ý bọn họ đối chính mình nhục mạ, để ý bọn họ đối hai người rõ ràng thân mật quan hệ làm như không thấy.

Chính là người đại diện cùng phòng làm việc công nhân lại đều ở khuyên hắn không cần để ý này đó.

—— đều sẽ tốt, ngươi chỉ cần đem tâm tư phóng chính, hảo hảo đóng phim liền hảo. Chuyện khác, giao cho đoàn đội quan hệ xã hội liền hảo.

Bọn họ là nói như vậy.

Vì thế hắn cũng liền nửa tin nửa ngờ buông xuống.

Ngô Lỗi trước nay không cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đề qua những việc này, hắn cũng liền tự nhiên mà vậy mà cho rằng Ngô Lỗi cũng là như vậy cam chịu xử lý.

Sở hữu hết thảy đều là Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng.

Chân chính áp suy sụp bọn họ kia đoạn cảm tình cọng rơm cuối cùng, là một phong đến từ cái gọi là fans đưa ra thư nặc danh. Càng chính xác ra, là một phong đe dọa tin.

Hết sức dơ bẩn lời nói, mang theo vô tận âm trầm ác ý, cuối cùng mang thêm một trương trang giấy, đúng là Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm Lệ Giang bờ sông, cười duỗi tay đong đưa Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay làm nũng ảnh chụp.

Kia từng là bọn họ nhất trân quý hồi ức, sau lại bị tâm tồn hắc ám người chụp được, dung hợp chính mình hoàn toàn ác ý, hóa thành văn tự cùng hình ảnh, trở lại Ngô Lỗi trên tay, thành một đạo trí mạng miệng vết thương.

Lá thư kia cuối cùng bị giao cho Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ trong tay, rốt cuộc ý thức được chính mình bị nhi nữ chẳng hay biết gì cơ hồ một năm nữ nhân giận tím mặt, lập tức lệnh cưỡng chế Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đoạn rớt sở hữu liên hệ, liền cơ bản nhất tiếp xúc đều không cho phép.

Nam hài mười mấy năm lần đầu tiên đứng ở chính mình ba mẹ trước mặt ngữ khí kiên định nói ra “Không”, từ trước đến nay ngoan ngoãn tuấn lãng khuôn mặt thượng tràn đầy quật cường phản nghịch, cứ việc trong mắt nổi lên thủy quang, vẫn là nuốt xuống cơ hồ mạn đến cổ họng nghẹn ngào.

“Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa, ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không sai!?” Ngô mẫu trên mặt tràn đầy vẻ mặt phẫn nộ.

“Ta sẽ không nhận sai, ta cũng không cảm thấy thích một người có cái gì sai.” Hắn miệng lưỡi cực kỳ kiên định, nhìn thẳng chính mình mẫu thân, nửa điểm không muốn nhả ra, “Mẹ, từ nhỏ ta liền đặc biệt nghe các ngươi nói, các ngươi nói cái gì chính là cái gì, cũng trước nay không trải qua cái gì li kinh phản đạo sự tình, thậm chí liền một chút quá phận yêu cầu đều sẽ không đề.”

“Cho nên, có thể hay không coi như là ta cầu ngươi.”

“Ta thật sự, không nghĩ… Cùng hắn chia tay…” Đến cuối cùng vẫn là nghẹn ngào, nước mắt tràn ra hốc mắt, rơi xuống đầy mặt.

“Không được.” Ngô mẫu mặt vô biểu tình, “Tuyệt đối không có khả năng, Ngô Lỗi, ngươi tưởng cũng không cần tưởng.”

“Mẹ!” Hắn mất khống chế kêu to.

Trả lời hắn chính là một cái cái tát, nửa điểm không có do dự, sức lực rất lớn, đem hắn thon gầy thân mình đều đánh đến nhoáng lên, cơ hồ ngã xuống.

“Ngươi nếu là không muốn đoạn rớt, ta cũng chỉ có thể ra mặt đi liên hệ hắn người đại diện. Chúng ta hai phương cùng nhau giải quyết, ta cũng không tin các ngươi hai cái còn có thể có cái gì năng lực mạnh miệng.”

Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc mà đứng ở phòng khách, vẫn không nhúc nhích, nước mắt một giọt một giọt theo gương mặt chảy xuống, trụy trên mặt đất, vô thanh vô tức.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn mới rốt cuộc chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, hồng mắt triều Ngô mẫu mở miệng: “Mẹ…”

“Thực xin lỗi…”

“Là ta bị mê tâm, đều là ta sai.”

“Ta nghe ngươi, ta cùng hắn chia tay.”

“Ngươi không cần đi liên hệ hắn người đại diện.”

“Hắn cùng ta… Không giống nhau…”

“Hắn không có có thể phạm sai lầm đường sống…”

Quá cảnh ( 12 )  
/  
Lưu hạo nhiên là đi như thế nào ra bệnh viện đại lâu trở lại chính mình chung cư, liền chính hắn cũng đã nhớ không rõ.

  
Trong đầu lặp đi lặp lại quanh quẩn đi phía trước Ngô Duyệt cùng chính mình thản ngôn ——

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta thừa nhận chúng ta buộc đá chồng chất cùng ngươi chia tay sau này 5 năm, hắn chưa từng có vui sướng quá. Chính là nếu hắn tiếp tục cùng ngươi ở bên nhau, cũng tuyệt đối không có tương lai có thể vui sướng.”

  
Không có tương lai.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên một tay nâng má, nằm ở ban công bên cạnh, một cây lại một cây trừu yên, bên cạnh gạt tàn thuốc đầu mẩu thuốc lá đã xếp thành sườn núi nhỏ, hắn lại vẫn là phảng phất giống như không thấy giống nhau hít mây nhả khói.

  
Ngô Duyệt cuối cùng vẫn là làm hắn thấy Ngô Lỗi một mặt, tuy rằng là ngủ say Ngô Lỗi, nhưng tổng so đại thật xa đuổi tới bệnh viện lại không được gì cả muốn hảo.

  
Ngô Lỗi trên má còn có chưa chà lau sạch sẽ bụi đất, nghiêng người cuộn tròn ở trên giường bệnh, lông mi ôn thuần hạp, mang theo vài phần yếu ớt bất lực, như là dưới ánh mặt trời trong sáng thủy tinh, xinh đẹp lại dễ toái.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở giường bệnh biên, làm lơ Ngô Duyệt cảnh cáo ánh mắt, duỗi tay dùng ngón cái thế hắn đem trên má một mạt hôi lau đi, động tác mang theo hoàn toàn cẩn thận.

  
“Hắn thế nào?” Hắn ánh mắt trước sau dừng ở trên giường thiếu niên trên người.

  
“Đưa lại đây thời điểm cái gì đều nghe không thấy, còn có rất nhỏ ghê tởm choáng váng. Bác sĩ thế hắn làm khẩn cấp kiểm tra. Tra huyết, ct, đáy mắt cùng não huyết lưu đồ kiểm tra, tiền đình công năng kiểm tra, bài trừ đại bộ phận khả năng liền hoa nửa ngày thời gian, hiện tại thoạt nhìn tạm thời không có gì vấn đề lớn, nhưng là tần suất thấp thính lực giảm xuống, còn cùng với trận phát tính ù tai choáng váng, ngắn hạn nội cần thiết muốn nghỉ ngơi phối hợp cao áp Oxy khoang trị liệu, tạm thời không có biện pháp phản tổ tiếp tục công tác.” Ngô Duyệt thở dài, phục lại nở nụ cười khổ, “Mấy năm nay hắn công tác cường độ vẫn luôn rất lớn, vốn dĩ thân thể liền không tốt lắm, cũng không nghe khuyên, hiện tại cư nhiên muốn bởi vì chính mình thân thể ra ngoài ý muốn mới dừng lại tới nghỉ ngơi.”

  
Lời nói còn chưa nói xong, âm điệu đã mang lên khóc âm.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc cùng Ngô Duyệt nức nở hình thành tiên minh đối lập, phòng bệnh thực an tĩnh, chỉ có Ngô Duyệt đứt quãng nói chuyện thanh.

  
Hắn cũng không nguyện ý ngẩng đầu đi xem Ngô Duyệt nỗ lực che miệng không cho chính mình khóc thành tiếng bộ dáng, trong lòng thống khổ lại càng sâu với nàng.

  
Nhưng hắn lại có thể làm cái gì?

  
Hắn duỗi tay đi đụng vào Ngô Lỗi súc trong người trước tay, tránh đi truyền dịch kim tiêm, không tiếng động chạm vào một chút hắn đầu ngón tay. Hắn đầu ngón tay bởi vì truyền dịch quan hệ thực lạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên không dám có cái gì đại động tác, sợ bừng tỉnh vừa mới ngủ hạ Ngô Lỗi, thậm chí đối với chính mình so chi với hắn có vẻ quá cao nhiệt độ cơ thể đều có chút sợ hãi, một lát đụng vào phát hiện đối phương ngủ thật sự thục tạm thời không có thức tỉnh manh mối sau, mới dám hư hư đem hắn đầu ngón tay hợp lại tiến lòng bàn tay.

  
Hắn tay so với chính mình tiểu, so với chính mình thịt, nắm lên thời điểm thực thoải mái.

  
Bọn họ dắt quá rất nhiều lần tay, không có một lần so lần này còn muốn cho hắn khổ sở.

  
Ngô Duyệt nhìn hắn động tác, muốn há mồm đánh gãy hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là rũ xuống mắt, phiết quá mức nửa ngày mới mở miệng nhắc nhở: “Thời gian không còn sớm, Lưu hạo nhiên. Ngươi cần phải đi.”

  
Hắn ở nàng trong ánh mắt buông lỏng ra Ngô Lỗi tay, sau đó gật gật đầu, xoay người rời đi phòng bệnh.

  
Trên ban công gió đêm rất lớn, một lát sau thành thị trên không bị mây đen che lấp, không ra nửa giờ, vũ liền ở tiếng sấm trung tạp xuống dưới, trong không khí một mảnh bụi đất hơi thở.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cửa sổ không quan, cũng lười đến đi quan. Ném ở một bên trên ghế nằm di động sáng lại ám, tối sầm lại lượng, rất có không đả thông điện thoại liền không bỏ qua ý tứ, chính là lại gọi không dậy nổi nam nhân nửa điểm lực chú ý.

  
Tinh mịn vũ nương phong đánh tiến ban công, đánh đến một bên gạt tàn thuốc tràn đầy yên thủy, hắn bị vũ xối đầy mặt, chỉ gian chưa châm tẫn yên đều bị cùng nhau tưới nước. Hắn bộ mặt biểu tình nheo lại mắt, rốt cuộc ở trong mưa đem yên ném vào gạt tàn thuốc, lau mặt, xoay người đi vào trong nhà.

  
/  
Tới gần đêm khuya thời điểm, hắn lại một lần ở trong mộng thanh tỉnh.

  
Trong mộng hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi còn niên thiếu, còn ở bên nhau. Cùng nước Mỹ kia tràng mộng dữ dội tương tự.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở trên giường, chỉ cảm thấy cả người mệt mỏi, cơ hồ muốn rơi vào mềm mại giường, chết chìm qua đi. Hắn ở tối tăm ánh đèn trung mở mắt ra, nỗ lực há mồm thở dốc, mới phát hiện chính mình yết hầu khô khốc, amidan sưng to đến làm hắn khó có thể nói chuyện, liền đơn giản đơn âm tiết đều mang theo nhiệt cay quay cuồng đau đớn.

  
Hắn trở mình, nỗ lực ngồi dậy, không biết kia từ trong ra ngoài đau đớn rốt cuộc là đến từ lồng ngực vẫn là yết hầu. Hốc mắt thực làm, làn da nóng bỏng, trên lưng mồ hôi lạnh ở trong không khí chậm rãi bốc hơi lên, lại làm hắn cả người lạnh lẽo.

  
Hắn giãy giụa đi sờ đặt ở tủ đầu giường thủy, lại ở hỗn độn trung đủ đến ngăn tủ thượng một chuỗi Phật châu, từng viên tròn trịa tiểu xảo hạt châu mang theo thấm da lạnh lẽo, làm hắn sửng sốt ——

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên!” Thiếu niên đầy mặt ý cười, đuôi lông mày hơi chọn, “Lần trước ta đi Hàng Châu, vừa vặn đi ngang qua chùa Linh Ẩn, sau đó liền làm ơn Ngô Duyệt cho chúng ta mang theo điểm đồ vật.”

  
Hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn trên sô pha, chống đầu nhìn hắn, trong mắt là rõ ràng ghét bỏ cùng có lệ, lại mang theo đầy ngập bất đắc dĩ sủng ý: “Hảo hảo hảo, thứ gì, bùa hộ mệnh sao?”

  
“Ngươi bắt tay vươn tới.” Ngô Lỗi trên mặt mang theo vài phần giảo hoạt, nửa điểm không có bởi vì hắn không phối hợp mà uể oải.

  
“Ta cùng ngươi nói, ngươi thiếu cho ta suốt ngày ở trên mạng xem những cái đó có không, quái lực loạn thần đồ vật. Hiện tại đều thế kỷ 21, ta đều nhịn không được hoài nghi ngươi thật là tiếp thu quá chín năm chế giáo dục bắt buộc người sao…” Hắn ngoài miệng không ngừng, tay lại như cũ dựa vào thiếu niên yêu cầu, duỗi qua đi.

  
Tiếp theo, một chuỗi mượt mà tinh xảo Phật châu liền như vậy theo Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn giao nắm tay, bị đối phương loát tới rồi hắn cổ tay gian.

  
“Phật châu?” Hắn nhướng mày nhìn hắn.

  
“Ta riêng làm Ngô Duyệt đi thỉnh bên trong đại sư khai quá quang Phật châu.” Ngô Lỗi tươi cười sáng lạn, nói lên chính mình “Tiểu kinh hỉ” mặt mày hớn hở, xong sau còn không quên áp xuống thân mình đỡ vai hắn kiêu ngạo đi để sát vào hắn bên tai lặng lẽ bổ sung: “Nghe nói chùa Linh Ẩn nhân duyên từ trước đến nay thực linh.”

  
Hắn bị thiếu niên giải thích làm cho sửng sốt, nửa ngày mới phản ứng lại đây, ha ha nở nụ cười, dùng sức đem trước người thiếu niên ủng tiến trong lòng ngực, thoải mái nói: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi có phải hay không ngốc?”

  
“Có lại cầu, sao có thể linh nghiệm a?”

  
“Ta biết a…” Thiếu niên thanh âm ở bên tai vang lên, bởi vì nửa chôn ở vai hắn oa chỗ, thanh âm có chút rầu rĩ, “Ta chính là…”

  
Thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại mắt, nỗ lực duỗi tay muốn đủ đến ngăn tủ thượng hạt châu, lại không nghĩ một cái thất thủ, Phật châu liền rớt xuống dưới, dừng ở trên mặt đất.

  
Hắn sửng sốt, rốt cuộc nhớ tới, ngày đó thiếu niên rốt cuộc ở hắn bên tai nói chút cái gì.

  
“Ta chính là…”

  
“Sợ a.”

  
Đêm khuya an tĩnh phòng ngủ nội, kia xuyến cố ý thỉnh đại sư khai quá quang Phật châu rơi xuống đất, ngoài dự đoán mọi người tản ra, trong lúc nhất thời mộc trên sàn nhà Phật châu văng khắp nơi, quanh quẩn hạt châu rơi xuống đất bắn ngược thanh thúy đánh thanh, như là đập vào Lưu hạo nhiên huyệt Thái Dương chỗ giống nhau, một chút một chút, làm hắn đau đớn khó nhịn.

  
—— “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nói người có phải hay không rất kỳ quái. Không chỗ nào cầu thời điểm, đối loại này khịt mũi coi thường, chính là một khi có sở cầu, lại mắt trông mong bái phật cầu thần.”

  
—— “Bọn họ như vậy, Phật sẽ không sinh khí sao?”

  
—— “Ta cũng biết ngươi không tin mấy thứ này. Chính là ta còn là nhịn không được muốn đi tin một tin, đều nói thà rằng tin này có.”

  
—— “Ta luôn là cảm giác sở hữu hết thảy tới quá dễ dàng, Lưu hạo nhiên. Cho nên ta sợ quá…”

  
—— ta không nghĩ mất đi ngươi.

  
—— ta muốn cùng ngươi ở bên nhau.

  
Hắn chật vật bò xuống giường, bởi vì chân trần không cẩn thận dẫm tới rồi một cái hạt châu, đau đớn trì độn truyền lại đến đại não, lại kích không dậy nổi một tia phản ứng. Sốt cao mỏi mệt thân hình ở lay động trung miễn cưỡng ngồi xổm xuống, hắn rốt cuộc rơi lệ, lại vẫn là nỗ lực mở to hai mắt, muốn đem rơi rụng khắp nơi hạt châu một cái không rơi nhặt lên tới.

  
Đêm đèn đem hắn cuộn tròn trên mặt đất thân ảnh kéo trường, đầu ở chỗ trống trên tường, cô độc lại cô đơn.

  
Nguyên lai Ngô Lỗi tại rất sớm trước kia cũng đã đối bọn họ kết cục có điều dự báo, chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên không hiểu.

  
Thiếu niên bất an cùng sợ hãi, hắn không có để ở trong lòng, cũng căn bản không nghĩ tới muốn đi hiểu. Khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt, mỗi một ngày mỗi một giây đều tràn ngập yêu nhau vui sướng ngọt ngào, có quá thật tốt đẹp hy vọng xa vời, làm sao lường trước đến cái gì tương lai thất vọng cùng búa tạ.

  
Rốt cuộc là quá tuổi trẻ.

  
Hắn đem trong tay hạt châu khẩn nắm chặt tiến lòng bàn tay, trên mặt một mảnh lạnh lẽo, nửa dựa vào giường ngồi ở trên mặt đất, tự giễu nở nụ cười.

  
Cái gọi là nước đổ khó hốt, cũng liền bất quá như vậy.

Quá cảnh ( 13 )  
/  
“Ta cùng ngươi đã nói rất nhiều lần phải cẩn thận, ngươi hiện tại thân thể không đơn giản là chính ngươi, cũng là toàn bộ phòng làm việc, phía sau còn có một cái đoàn đội người. Ngươi cũng không nhỏ, như thế nào còn có thể như vậy tùy hứng?” Minh ca chắp tay sau lưng ở trong phòng qua lại đi dạo vài vòng, trong giọng nói mang theo trách cứ, cau mày, nửa ngày mới quay đầu nhìn phía nằm ở trên giường Lưu hạo nhiên, “Phía trước mang ngươi đi bệnh viện trên đường ngươi là như thế nào cùng ta bảo đảm? Ngươi biết chính mình hiện tại cái dạng này muốn chậm trễ nhiều ít sự tình sao?”

  
“Xin lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở chính mình phòng ngủ trên giường, sắc mặt tái nhợt, hai mắt phiếm hồng, bình nằm xoài trên một bên mu bàn tay thượng truyền dịch, còn chưa nói ra mấy chữ, liền khụ lên, gò má nổi lên bệnh trạng hồng.

  
Một bên trợ lý nghe tiếng săn sóc đem đặt ở một bên nước ấm đưa cho hắn, lại bị hắn giơ tay cự tuyệt, trong lúc nhất thời có chút bất đắc dĩ, thở dài khẩu khí, “Hạo nhiên, còn hảo minh ca nghĩ đến gọi điện thoại cấp bất động sản hỗ trợ mở cửa, bằng không ngươi phải làm sao bây giờ? Nằm trên mặt đất sốt cao đến ngất sau đó bị chúng ta phát hiện đưa khám gấp sao?”

  
Bọn họ ở bệnh viện bãi đỗ xe lưu lại nửa ngày, mới nhận được Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại, nói chính mình đã hồi chung cư, làm cho bọn họ không cần lo lắng. Chờ đến lại hồi bát quá khứ thời điểm, đã không người tiếp nghe xong, bát đến cuối cùng, trực tiếp thành tắt máy.

  
Như vậy lệnh người lo lắng tình huống liên tục tới rồi nửa đêm, bọn họ đến Lưu hạo nhiên chung cư, gõ nửa ngày môn, như cũ không ai trả lời. Người đại diện rốt cuộc không thể nhịn được nữa, liên hệ tiểu khu bất động sản người phụ trách điều nhìn theo dõi, mới biết được Lưu hạo nhiên tự buổi chiều liền ngốc tại chính mình chung cư lại không ra quá môn.

  
Trằn trọc qua lại rất nhiều lần, rốt cuộc phiền toái tương quan nhân viên hỗ trợ khai mật mã khóa, kết quả vào nhà vừa thấy, ngàn hô vạn gọi không ứng người chính ăn mặc đơn bạc, ngồi dưới đất, nắm chặt một phen Phật châu khóc đến chật vật, liền kính sát tròng cũng chưa trích, tròng mắt gần như nhiễm trùng, sốt cao đến mơ hồ.

  
Một đám người luống cuống tay chân đem hắn đỡ hồi trên giường, thế hắn hái được kính sát tròng, hơn phân nửa đêm mời đến tư nhân bác sĩ, lại là quải thủy lại là chiếu cố, bận rộn trong ngoài, thẳng đến tiếp cận hừng đông mới kết thúc.

  
Kết quả đến bây giờ Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là một bộ củi gạo không tiến tiêu cực chống cự thái độ, chẳng trách chăng người đại diện giận sôi máu.

  
“Hạo nhiên, ngươi rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì?” Một bên trợ lý nhăn lại mi, trong giọng nói cũng mang theo vài phần trách cứ.

  
“Từ ngươi từ Paris tham gia hôn lễ trở về, liền cả người đều không thế nào thích hợp. Hôm nay cư nhiên còn làm ra loại chuyện này tới, là ở bệnh viện đã xảy ra cái gì sao?”

  
Thân là bốn năm trước tiếp nhận chức vụ Lưu hạo nhiên tương quan công tác sự vụ người đại diện sớm tại thật lâu trước kia liền mơ hồ nghe được quá một ít tiếng gió, đối hắn cá nhân việc tư đại khái hiểu biết một vài, nghe được trợ lý như vậy dò hỏi, chỉ là trầm mặc vỗ vỗ đối phương bả vai, ở đối phương đầu tới trong ánh mắt nhấp môi lắc lắc đầu.

  
“Hạo nhiên, chuyện này như vậy mới thôi, ta cũng không nghĩ đi truy cứu ngươi phía trước những cái đó lỗ mãng hành vi, nhưng là ngươi cần thiết cùng ta bảo đảm, không thể còn như vậy tùy hứng.” Minh ca đôi tay ôm cánh tay, nhìn chằm chằm nằm ở trên giường như đi vào cõi thần tiên Lưu hạo nhiên, ngữ khí nghiêm túc, “Chúng ta chịu không nổi ngươi như vậy lăn lộn. Có chút mới vừa vào vòng tiểu tử ái lấy tự mình vì trung tâm, thật cho rằng chính mình chụp mấy bộ diễn có điểm danh khí liền lên trời xuống đất không gì làm không được. Nhưng ngươi không phải, ngươi cũng tại đây trong vòng nhiều năm như vậy, hẳn là hiểu này vòng có bao nhiêu hiện thực, chịu không nổi người làm.”

  
“Ta có ý tứ gì, ngươi hẳn là hiểu đi?” Hắn hơi hơi cúi người, nhìn chằm chằm trầm mặc Lưu hạo nhiên, như là đang đợi hắn bảo đảm giống nhau.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ý thức được hắn tầm mắt, lại trước sau không muốn nhìn thẳng hắn, bỏ qua một bên đầu, ánh mắt dừng ở phòng nơi nào đó.

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, trả lời ta.” Hắn lại một lần cường điệu, “Ta muốn ngươi bảo đảm.”

  
“…”Hắn nhấp khởi môi, nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc quay đầu nhìn chính mình người đại diện, mở miệng.

  
“Ta thực xin lỗi…”

  
/  
Ngô Lỗi ở bệnh viện nghỉ ngơi ba ngày, rất phối hợp nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi, buổi sáng truyền dịch, buổi chiều làm cao áp Oxy trị liệu. Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu ở biết được hắn xảy ra chuyện vào lúc ban đêm liền chạy tới Bắc Kinh, phòng làm việc cùng đoàn phim người cũng có lục tục bí ẩn tới thăm quá, Ngô Duyệt tắc vẫn luôn bồi ở hắn bên người chiếu cố hắn.

  
Ở bệnh viện trị liệu mấy ngày hắn đều thực an tĩnh, mỉm cười cùng sở hữu tới thăm người chào hỏi, an ủi bọn họ nói chính mình không có việc gì, trước sau như một mà săn sóc hiểu chuyện. Nhưng càng nhiều thời điểm là ở trầm mặc, nhất thường làm sự tình là xuất thần, bất quá này đó cũng cũng chỉ có vẫn luôn làm bạn ở hắn bên cạnh người Ngô Duyệt mới có thể biết.

  
Rất nhiều thời điểm Ngô Duyệt chỉ là bồi ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh người làm chính mình sự tình, một lần nữa an bài phòng làm việc hạng mục công việc, cùng đoàn phim nhân viên công tác câu thông kéo dài thời hạn quay chụp, hoặc là quy nạp báo biểu, tới rồi thời gian điểm liền gọi điện thoại thỉnh người đưa cơm.

  
Tới gần giữa trưa, hộ sĩ vì Ngô Lỗi nhổ xuống truyền dịch châm, dặn dò vài câu đẩy cửa rời đi, Ngô Lỗi mới rốt cuộc ở Ngô Duyệt nâng hạ chậm rãi ngồi dậy thân, đỡ tay hoạt động một chút khớp xương, cười đến rất là bất đắc dĩ: “Toàn bộ tay đều băng, đều mau quải đến không cảm giác.”

  
“Nhịn một chút đi, quá mấy ngày là có thể xuất viện.” Ngô Duyệt trấn an mà vỗ vỗ hắn mềm xốp phát, “Tuy rằng công tác cũng thực vất vả.”

  
Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng “Ân” một tiếng, cười đến thực săn sóc, “Không có việc gì, cao áp Oxy trị liệu làm được ta có chút choáng váng đầu, sớm một chút kết thúc xuất viện khá tốt.”

  
Cao áp Oxy thương trị liệu có thể tăng cao huyết Oxy hàm lượng, gia tăng tổ chức hoạch Oxy, xúc tiến mạch máu co rút lại, cải thiện, phòng ngừa tai trong tổ chức bệnh phù, chảy ra cùng xuất huyết, ngồi vào đi tương đương với 30 mét lặn xuống nước, đối màng nhĩ có lạt kích, trị liệu quá trình tuyệt đối không tính là thoải mái.

  
Mỗi lần làm xong trị liệu Ngô Lỗi đều phải một người nằm ở trên giường hoãn nửa ngày mới có thể làm cái loại này không khoẻ cảm thối lui. Quá trình rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu khó chịu, Ngô Lỗi không có cùng Ngô Duyệt nói qua. Hắn vẫn luôn thích đem sở hữu sự tình giấu ở trong lòng, cái gì đều không nói, cái gì đều chính mình khiêng. Từ trước như thế, hiện tại càng sâu.

  
Ngô Duyệt đau lòng ngồi ở mép giường, duỗi tay cầm đệ đệ lạnh lẽo tay.

  
Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt, như là nghĩ tới cái gì, nửa ngày mới do dự mà mở miệng: “Tỷ, phía trước nghe phòng làm việc người ta nói, có người tới hỏi thăm quá chuyện của ta.”

  
Ngô Duyệt giương mắt xem hắn, lập tức phản ứng lại đây Ngô Lỗi nói chính là sự tình gì, cười lạnh một tiếng, “Đúng vậy, ta biết ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì, ta còn không có truy cứu rốt cuộc là ai cho bọn hắn bên kia lộ ra tin tức đâu, bên này nhưng thật ra đã có lắm mồm người tới ngươi bên này thông khí, ta xem đại khái là không nghĩ muốn chính mình bát cơm.”

  
Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng trở tay cầm Ngô Duyệt tay, nhẹ giọng kêu nàng: “Tỷ ——”

  
Nàng trong mắt hiện lên một tia mềm lòng, ngoài miệng lại như cũ không thuận theo không buông tha: “Ngươi liền như vậy bao che bọn họ đi, sớm hay muộn có một ngày muốn xảy ra chuyện. Không có biện pháp cùng toàn bộ đoàn đội đoàn kết một lòng bảo hộ người của ngươi, lưu trữ bọn họ có ích lợi gì? Về sau đi bên ngoài cho ngươi bát nước bẩn?”

  
Hắn trong mắt mang theo vài phần khẩn cầu, “Tỷ, ngươi rõ ràng biết bọn họ không phải cái kia ý tứ.”

  
“Hơn nữa…” Hắn rũ xuống mắt, thanh âm càng ngày càng nhẹ, “Hắn là sẽ không thương tổn ta.”

  
Ngô Duyệt trên mặt toàn là hận sắt không thành thép tức giận, rồi lại bởi vì Ngô Lỗi thần sắc lòng tràn đầy chua xót thương tiếc, sở hữu cảm xúc đến cuối cùng dung thành một tiếng thở dài, nửa ngày mới dùng ngón cái nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve quá hắn mu bàn tay, mở miệng hỏi hắn: “Ngươi nếu đã biết, còn mở miệng hỏi ta cái gì?”

  
“Hắn là tới xem qua ngươi.” Nàng nhìn hắn, khẳng định hắn đáy lòng suy đoán.

  
“…Chuyện khi nào?”

  
“Ngươi xảy ra chuyện trưa hôm đó, hắn một người tới bệnh viện, khi đó ngươi vừa mới đánh xong trấn định tề ngủ.”

  
“Ân.” Ngô Lỗi ứng một thân, thật dài lông mi rũ xuống dưới, khóe miệng miễn cưỡng ngoéo một cái, khó phân biệt hỉ bi, “Như vậy a.”

  
“Ta đem hắn không biết sự tình đều nói cho hắn.” Nàng thế hắn đem bàn bản lập lên, phóng thượng vừa mới đưa tới đồ ăn, thế hắn đem này nhất nhất mở ra, “So với bị như vậy vẫn luôn đuổi theo thảo muốn đáp án, không bằng trực tiếp nói cho hắn tới hảo.”

  
Ngô Lỗi nắm chiếc đũa, nửa điểm không có động một chút.

  
“Hắn không nên biết đến.” Hắn nhẹ nhàng nói.

  
“Đây là hắn nên chịu, ngươi mới là ta đệ đệ, trông cậy vào ta giống ngươi giống nhau hiếm lạ hắn?” Ngô Duyệt nửa cười không cười hỏi lại, đáy mắt nhìn không thấy một tia ý cười.

  
“Xem hắn khó chịu, ta mới có thể hơi chút thoải mái điểm.” Nàng tại mép giường ngồi xuống, duỗi tay đi vỗ Ngô Lỗi có chút thon gầy mặt, “Ta biết ngươi vẫn luôn không vui, từ mẹ bức ngươi cùng hắn chia tay bắt đầu ngươi liền không vui vẻ quá.”

  
“Người cả đời này chú định có như vậy vài món sự cầu mà không được. Không gặp thấy sẽ không có chấp niệm, gặp liền chú định nhận tài.” Ngô Duyệt duỗi tay đi mạt hắn khóe mắt, ánh mắt ôn nhu lại bất đắc dĩ, Ngô Lỗi mới phát hiện chính mình trong mắt có nước mắt.

  
“Đá chồng chất, đừng khóc.” Nàng nói, “Ngươi đã là cái đại nhân.”

  
Hắn nghiêng người tới gần chính mình tỷ tỷ, trên mặt biểu tình mê mang lại hoang mang, nhíu mày ngẩng đầu dựa sát vào nhau tiến Ngô Duyệt trong lòng ngực, như nhau hài đồng niên đại vô số lần đã làm như vậy, khóc vô thanh vô tức.

  
Ngô Duyệt đau lòng ôm lấy hắn, trấn an vỗ nhẹ hắn sau cổ.

  
“Tỷ, ta chính là không hiểu a…” Hắn đứt quãng nói, “Vì cái gì tất cả mọi người nói ta cùng hắn không thể ở bên nhau?”

  
“Chỉ là bởi vì chúng ta hai trùng hợp đều ở giới nghệ sĩ sao? Mẹ cũng là, ngươi cũng là… Tất cả mọi người nói chúng ta là sai. Chính là rốt cuộc sai ở nơi nào?”

  
“Nhiều năm như vậy… Ta nếm thử qua thật nhiều thứ.”

  
“Chính là đến cuối cùng vẫn là không có biện pháp thích thượng người khác.”

  
“Tỷ, ta đời này… Có phải hay không liền xong rồi…?” Hắn nâng lên tay đi che chính mình hai mắt, nỗ lực làm chính mình khóc đến không như vậy chật vật, âm cuối mang theo thật nhỏ run rẩy.

  
“Ta liền cùng hắn làm bằng hữu năng lực đều không có.”

  
“Trừ bỏ ái, chính là oán.” Hắn nghẹn ngào mở miệng, “Chính là ta lại không có biện pháp nói cho hắn.”

  
“Rốt cuộc đây đều là ta năm đó chính mình lựa chọn, cùng hắn không quan hệ.”

  
Nhiều năm như vậy, hắn rốt cuộc lần đầu tiên cùng Ngô Duyệt thản ngôn chính mình nội tâm giãy giụa cùng thống khổ, “Chính là… Ta còn là hy vọng hắn có thể làm điểm cái gì.”

  
“Chẳng sợ chỉ là một chút.”

  
Ngô Duyệt trong lòng khó chịu đến cực điểm, duy nhất có thể làm chính là hít sâu đem nảy lên xoang mũi chua xót nỗ lực áp xuống, ôm chặt trong lòng ngực đệ đệ, ôn nhu trấn an hắn.

  
“Ta ngốc đệ đệ.”

  
“Bởi vì ngươi không cam lòng a.”

  
“Ta cũng biết ngươi không cam lòng.” Nàng dừng một chút, rốt cuộc gian nan mở miệng, “Ngươi không có làm sai, ai đều không có sai.”

  
“Chỉ là thời gian không thích hợp.”

  
Ngô Lỗi bả vai rất nhỏ phập phồng, chôn ở nàng đầu vai, Ngô Duyệt có thể mơ hồ cảm nhận được bả vai kia chỗ ướt át.

  
“Đá chồng chất, nếu ngươi thật sự ——”

  
Nàng vẫn là giống khi còn nhỏ như vậy mềm lòng, chỉ cần đệ đệ vừa khóc, một năn nỉ, liền bó tay không biện pháp, chỉ có thể nhả ra. Nàng muốn như khi còn nhỏ giống nhau bất đắc dĩ đáp ứng hắn, nói đến một nửa, lại cuối cùng vẫn là không có biện pháp nói ra.

  
Duy nhất có thể làm chính là ôm chặt trong lòng ngực Ngô Lỗi, đem sở hữu bất đắc dĩ cùng bi thương toàn bộ hóa thành một tiếng thở dài.

Nàng có cái gì lập trường đi đáp ứng hắn, lại có cái gì năng lực đi theo hắn bảo đảm một cái tương lai?

Nàng không có, cho nên nàng bó tay không biện pháp, cái gì đều làm không được.

Quá cảnh ( 14 )  
/  
Ngô Lỗi ở nằm viện ngày thứ năm xử lý lui viện thủ tục, cứ việc bác sĩ cùng hắn đề nghị quá vài lần nếu có thể nói tốt nhất lại nằm viện quan sát mấy ngày, nhưng hắn vẫn là kiên trì thân thể của mình không có gì đại bệnh nhẹ. Ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ có rất nhỏ ù tai, nhưng là đã không ảnh hưởng sinh hoạt.

Tới gần chín tháng, đúng là giới giải trí hành trình chồng chất nhất mãn khi đoạn. Xuân mùa hạ tuần lễ thời trang ở tứ đại thời thượng chi đô thay phiên khai mạc, các đại nhãn hiệu năm đầu thiết kế cũng sắp công bố, cùng với cao cấp tạp chí một năm quan trọng nhất hoàng kim đăng tràng, tân một quý trào lưu tục lệ cũng miêu tả sinh động.

Các lộ minh tinh phòng làm việc đều chỉ mình khả năng đem nhà mình nghệ sĩ hành trình bài đến nhất mãn, một ngày 24 giờ hận không thể bẻ thành 48 giờ tới dùng. Ngô Lỗi tự nhiên không có cách nào thật sự an tâm ở bệnh viện tới một đoạn ngắn hạn nghỉ phép, chỉ cần không phải nghiêm trọng đến vô pháp tiếp tục công tác bị thương, hắn nhất định phải tỉnh lại lên dùng tốt nhất tinh thần trạng thái đầu nhập đến các loại hành trình trằn trọc trung.

“Thật sự không có việc gì sao?” Sân bay chờ cơ đại sảnh, Ngô Duyệt cầm vé máy bay, quay đầu đi xem bên cạnh người Ngô Lỗi, trên mặt là che dấu không được lo lắng, “Bác sĩ nói qua muốn tận lực tránh cho thừa phi cơ, nếu không ù tai thời gian sẽ kéo dài. Đá chồng chất, nếu là thân thể không thoải mái, ngàn vạn không cần ngạnh căng, nhất định phải nói cho ta.”

To rộng kính râm che khuất thiếu niên đại bộ phận khuôn mặt, làm hắn có vẻ có chút thần sắc khó phân biệt, Ngô Lỗi duỗi qua tay ôm lấy Ngô Duyệt vai, dùng sức ôm ôm, gợi lên môi lắc đầu, “Không có việc gì, nếu ta không thoải mái, ta sẽ cùng ngươi nói.”

Ngô Lỗi ở tám tháng liền thu được nào đó hợp tác chặt chẽ cao cấp hàng xa xỉ bài thư mời, đi trước nước Mỹ tham gia New York xuân hạ tuần lễ thời trang, đi theo có chuyên viên trang điểm, tạo hình sư, trợ lý giống như làm người, thân là Ngô Lỗi người đại diện Ngô mẫu bởi vì công sự không thể phân thân, thuận lý thành chương từ Ngô Duyệt đại lao bồi hắn đi trước New York.

Tuy rằng trên đường xuất hiện không thể tránh khỏi quay chụp ngoài ý muốn, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là hữu kinh vô hiểm vượt qua, không có bởi vậy chậm trễ kế tiếp các loại an bài.

Có chút hoạt động hàm kim lượng quá cao, là khả ngộ bất khả cầu, ở không đến vạn bất đắc dĩ dưới tình huống tự nhiên không có khả năng thoái thác, cho nên liền tính thân thể còn không có hoàn toàn khôi phục, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là yêu cầu đi trước New York tham gia trong khi một vòng tuần lễ thời trang.

Bị nhãn hiệu thương mời minh tinh không ít, càng miễn bàn những cái đó cùng thời thượng truyền thông giao hảo mượn này bắt được thư mời minh tinh. Tới rồi tuần lễ thời trang tú tràng, mới có thể phát hiện có thể xưng được với người quen minh tinh tuyệt đối không tính là thiếu, một cái tú tràng tổng có thể gặp được như vậy một hai cái có thể mỉm cười chụp ảnh chung trò chuyện với nhau thật vui đồng liêu.

Cho nên ở dị quốc tha hương gặp được cố nhân, tựa hồ cũng không có gì vừa ý ngoại.

Đây là Ngô Lỗi chuyên quyền xứng thương vụ trên xe xuống dưới nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên khi phản ứng đầu tiên.

Trái tim lại một lần không chịu khống chế gia tốc nhảy lên lên, tùy theo mà đến chính là từng trận mới vừa chậm lại không lâu mơ hồ ù tai, làm hắn trong lúc nhất thời có chút choáng váng.

Đối phương hiển nhiên là cố tình chờ ở hắn khách sạn dưới lầu, đợi cho Ngô Lỗi ngồi thương vụ xe xuất hiện ở khách sạn cửa sau, hắn mới mở cửa xe, không chút nào che dấu xuống xe, ánh mắt bằng phẳng, hướng Ngô Lỗi nơi xe vọng lại đây.

Ngô Duyệt tự nhiên cũng theo xe sử gần thấy rõ khách sạn cửa chờ đợi nam nhân, tức khắc có chút thiếu kiên nhẫn, theo bản năng duỗi tay đi nắm một bên đệ đệ khuỷu tay, nhẹ giọng kêu gọi hắn: “Đá chồng chất.”

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu đi xem nàng, trông thấy nàng đáy mắt không tán đồng. Nàng nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, biên độ rất nhỏ, chính là Ngô Lỗi vẫn là chú ý tới.

—— Ngô Duyệt cũng không hy vọng hắn lại cùng Lưu hạo nhiên có cái gì tiếp xúc.

Hắn ngồi trên xe trầm mặc trong chốc lát, sau một lúc lâu mới nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, nâng lên một cái tay khác đi phúc Ngô Duyệt tay, đáy mắt sắc thái nồng đậm không thấy đế, thấy không rõ cảm xúc.

“Tỷ.” Hắn kêu nàng, cũng nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, “Ta muốn đi xuống.”

Giây tiếp theo, hắn theo bản năng đáp ở cửa xe đem trên tay tay dùng sức khấu đi xuống, môn theo tiếng kéo ra, mang theo một trận ôn nhu gió đêm khí lãng. Hắn rốt cuộc ở mông lung ánh đèn hạ, xuất hiện ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt.

Gió đêm đem hắn trên trán tóc mái thổi trúng có chút tán loạn, bóng đêm hạ hắn anh tuấn gương mặt mơ hồ có thể thấy được, hắn triều Lưu hạo nhiên nơi phương hướng đi qua, lại ở ba mét có hơn địa phương ngừng lại, không gần không xa, có thể nghe được đối phương thanh âm, nhìn đến đối phương biểu tình, lại vô phát triển càng nhiều khả năng.

Một cái thực tốt khoảng cách. Như vậy nghĩ, Ngô Lỗi liền nở nụ cười.

Kia trong nháy mắt, hắn trong đầu lại đột nhiên hiện lên Vương gia vệ điện ảnh câu kia kinh điển lời kịch.

—— “Diệp tiên sinh, thế gian sở hữu tương ngộ, đều là cửu biệt gặp lại.”

Những cái đó mệnh chú định người, liền tính biết rõ đã thành tâm ma, cũng không có biện pháp tránh đi.

/  
“Đã lâu không thấy.” Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo một bộ tơ vàng mắt kính, một tay cắm ở túi quần, phía sau là đỗ thương vụ xe, ngẩng đầu xem hắn, ngữ khí bình đạm, phảng phất hai chu trước bọn họ không có ở Paris hôn lễ ăn ảnh ngộ, một vòng trước chính mình không có mạo hiểm cực đại nguy hiểm đi thăm Ngô Lỗi, cái gì đều không có phát sinh, bọn họ chỉ là lão hữu gặp lại, cho nên xuống xe nói chuyện phiếm vài câu.

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, “Đã lâu không thấy.”

“Lỗ tai không thành vấn đề sao, thừa phi cơ còn sẽ ù tai ghê tởm sao?” Hắn nửa điểm không có kiêng dè chính mình biết chuyện này thả đi xem qua hắn sự thật này.

“Còn có điểm, không có gì trở ngại.” Ngô Lỗi cười lắc đầu, “Có chút công tác không thể đẩy, ngươi biết đến.”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, đề môi cười khẽ thanh, “Ngô Duyệt tâm cũng thật là đủ đại.”

“Ngươi như vậy lỗ mãng lại đây, phòng làm việc người sẽ không phản đối?” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, hỏi hắn, “Tới New York sự tình rất nhiều, ngươi cũng rất bận đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không tỏ ý kiến ứng thanh, “Nghĩ đến ngươi giống như ở tại nơi này, tiện đường đến xem.”

Kỳ thật cũng không phải tiện đường, hắn ở khách sạn dưới lầu đợi hơn một giờ, làm lơ trợ lý cùng tài xế khuyên can, nhất ý cô hành, còn ấn rớt người đại diện đánh tới vài cái điện thoại.

Chính là hắn vẫn là muốn đi gặp Ngô Lỗi, liếc mắt một cái liền hảo.

“Ta nhớ rõ ngươi ngày thường không mang dàn giáo, như thế nào hôm nay đeo?” Ngô Lỗi giơ tay xa xa triều hắn điểm điểm, đột nhiên hỏi cái tám cột đánh không vấn đề, “Không phải ngươi diễn xuất.”

Lưu hạo nhiên như là mới phản ứng lại đây giống nhau, theo hắn vấn đề duỗi tay đỡ một phen dàn giáo, ngữ khí vân đạm phong khinh, “Tuổi lớn, số độ cao, khoảng thời gian trước mang ẩn hình có điểm nhiễm trùng, cho nên đổi trở về dàn giáo.”

Từ bệnh viện trở về ngày đó ban đêm, hắn sốt cao đến 38 độ, ẩn hình cũng đã quên trích, liên quan tròng mắt cũng nhiễm trùng, đôi mắt đỏ vài thiên, ngắn hạn nội tự nhiên không có biện pháp tiếp tục lại mang ẩn hình, liền thuận lý thành chương đổi trở về dàn giáo.

“Chú ý thân thể.” Ngô Lỗi nhàn nhạt nhắc nhở hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, không nói nữa, không khí liền trong lúc nhất thời lạnh xuống dưới, hai người cách mấy mét không đương xa xa tương lập, coi như Ngô Lỗi cho rằng Lưu hạo nhiên sắp sửa nhịn không được lặng im chuẩn bị rời đi là lúc, nam nhân lại nghiêng đầu có chút bất đắc dĩ mà nhẹ “Sách” một tiếng, đem vẫn luôn cắm ở túi quần tay rút ra, cùng hắn nói thanh “Ngươi từ từ” sau, bối quá thân đi rồi vài bước, trở lại chính mình thương vụ xe bên, gõ gõ cửa sổ xe pha lê.

Pha lê chậm rãi hàng xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi xuyên thấu qua bóng đêm mơ hồ nhìn đến một người tuổi trẻ nữ nhân, đại khái là Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý, ngồi ở hậu tòa, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói cái gì.

Hắn phán đoán đối thoại nội dung đại khái sẽ không quá vui sướng, đối phương cũng hoàn toàn không hy vọng Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp tục nhiều ngốc tại nơi này, cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nàng giao thiệp thời gian có điểm trường.

Đại khái qua vài phút, Lưu hạo nhiên mới rốt cuộc kết thúc cùng đối phương đối thoại. Nữ nhân thần sắc có chút do dự, lại vẫn là gật gật đầu, tiếp theo dâng lên pha lê, không bao lâu, kia chiếc ngừng ở một bên thương vụ xe phát động khởi bước, điều cái đầu, khai đi rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn theo chính mình thương vụ xe biến mất ở trong bóng đêm, rốt cuộc quay đầu nhìn về phía một bên cầm di động Ngô Lỗi, tư thái tùy ý thanh thản, mở miệng hỏi hắn: “Muốn cùng nhau đi ra ngoài đi một chút sao?”

Cùng hôn lễ thượng trên ban công lần đó rất giống, lần này lại không có dối trá làm bộ làm tịch.

Ngô Lỗi hơi giật mình ngẩng đầu, đối thượng nam nhân tầm mắt, nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc có điều động tác.

Hắn ấn rớt Ngô Duyệt đánh tới cái thứ hai điện thoại, đưa điện thoại di động thả lại túi tiền, ở hắn trong ánh mắt gật gật đầu, theo tiếng.

“Hảo.”

Quá cảnh ( 15 )  
/  
Cùng quốc nội so sánh với New York đầu đường duy nhất chỗ tốt chính là không hề sẽ có như vậy nhiều nhận thức bọn họ paparazzi cùng người qua đường, liền tính là bị một hai cái đi ngang qua Hoa kiều nhận ra, đối phương cũng chỉ là thấp giọng nói nhỏ quay đầu lại đánh giá bọn họ hoặc là móc di động ra chụp lén hai bức ảnh. Có thể hưởng thụ đến tự do độ so quốc nội hảo quá nhiều, càng không cần phải nói là ở đêm khuya.

Hai người sóng vai đi ở đầu đường, lướt qua trong đám người xem như tương đối lộ rõ độ cao so với mặt biển ngoại, cơ hồ cùng thường nhân vô dị.

“Ta cho rằng ngươi sẽ không lại đến tìm ta.” Ngô Lỗi hơi rũ đầu, cẩn thận phân biệt dưới chân mang theo hoa văn phô gạch, nỗ lực đem mỗi một bước vượt xét ở tiếp hoa văn trung tâm, mang theo nào đó kỳ quái ngây thơ chất phác chấp nhất.

“Vì cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng nghiêng đầu xem hắn, nện bước bất biến, vững bước đi ở hắn bên cạnh người.

“Ngươi không cần cùng ta trang.” Ngô Lỗi dừng một chút, “Trước kia những cái đó sự tình, Ngô Duyệt đều theo như ngươi nói đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, trong lúc nhất thời chưa nói cái gì.

“Qua đi 5 năm, không cần để ở trong lòng.” Ngô Lỗi triều hắn hơi hơi mỉm cười, nói ra nói là liền chính mình cũng không tin giả dối.

Đường hoàng lời hay ai đều sẽ nói.

Khó chính là buông tay.

Năm đó Ngô Lỗi khí huyết cuồn cuộn muôn vàn hào hùng cùng không phục bị Ngô mẫu một cái bàn tay hai ba câu nói nhẹ nhàng đánh sập phá hủy sau, không phải chưa làm qua cái gì chống cự.

Cự tuyệt ăn cơm, cự tuyệt nói chuyện, cự tuyệt làm hết thảy sự tình. Nhìn như là ở biểu đạt chính mình tiêu cực chống cự thái độ, kỳ thật càng có rất nhiều đối ván đã đóng thuyền kết cục tự mình trừng phạt. Rõ ràng không cam lòng, lại bởi vì quá nhiều ngoại tại nhân tố không thể không lựa chọn buông tay. Hắn làm sao không oán hận như vậy chính mình.

Ngô mẫu ở hắn cự tuyệt ăn cơm ngày hôm sau xuất hiện ở hắn đầu giường, ngồi ở hắn mép giường duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hắn còn có chút sưng sườn mặt, thật lâu sau lúc sau, nói với hắn: “Đá chồng chất, mẹ cũng không nghĩ như vậy. Ta biết ngươi hiện tại thích hắn, thích đến hận không thể muốn chết muốn sống, chính là ngươi còn nhỏ, ngươi không hiểu thế giới này có bao nhiêu tàn khốc.”

“Nhân tâm hiểm ác, này chỉ là ngươi tài cái thứ nhất té ngã. Mà ngươi về sau khả năng sẽ bởi vì chính mình lựa chọn tài càng nhiều té ngã, mẹ không muốn nhìn đến ngươi như vậy.”

“Con đường này quá khổ.”

Hắn nằm nghiêng súc ở trên giường, thật lâu sau sau hơi quán trong lòng bàn tay có một giọt ấm áp giọt nước lạc, hắn ngẩng đầu, ở ánh đèn hạ thấy được rơi lệ mẫu thân.

Kia trong nháy mắt, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy vô cùng mỏi mệt. Lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay ái, vô luận là đứng ở nào một bên, tua nhỏ đau đớn đều sẽ làm hắn tuyệt vọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn lại mi, nghiêm túc đánh giá hắn liếc mắt một cái, hỏi hắn: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi buông xuống sao?”

Nghiêm túc ngữ điệu làm hắn hơi sẩn, hắn muốn mở miệng đi phủ định, lại ở ngẩng đầu đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt trong nháy mắt biến mất sở hữu phủ nhận ngữ khí.

Mệnh chú định kiếp, như thế nào thoát được rớt.

“Liền ở một vòng trước, từ ngươi nơi bệnh viện ra tới sau, ta liền phát sốt, thẳng đến nửa đêm mới bị người đại diện cùng trợ lý phát hiện, minh ca đứng ở ta đầu giường, buộc ta làm ta bảo đảm không hề làm ra cách sự tình, không cần lại dây dưa ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, nói lên không lâu trước đây sự tình vẻ mặt vân đạm phong khinh, tựa hồ không chút nào để ý, mở miệng hỏi hắn: “Ngươi đoán sau lại đâu?”

—— “Ta thực xin lỗi…”

—— “Ta làm không được.”

—— “Ta không có cách nào buông.”

Ngô Lỗi đồng học bước chân nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đáy mắt có mơ hồ vầng sáng, bóng đêm lên đồng sắc khó phân biệt, trầm mặc.

“Ngươi như vậy thông minh, khẳng định không cần động não là có thể đoán được ta đáp án.” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên dừng bước chân, quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương, theo bản năng liếm liếm môi trên, cười có chút tự giễu.

“Nếu không ta cũng sẽ không hiện tại còn mạo hiểm xuất hiện ở ngươi trước mắt.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn nói bước chân cứng lại, theo sau sắc mặt như thường tiếp tục đi phía trước đi tới, cũng không đợi một bên dừng thân nhìn hắn Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Một lát sau hắn như là nghĩ tới cái gì giống nhau, dừng bước chân đột nhiên mở miệng.

“Tìm một chỗ cùng nhau uống rượu đi.”

/  
Bọn họ ở đầu đường tìm cái quán bar, đẩy cửa đi vào, ở mê ly bắn đèn đánh quang hạ xuyên qua náo nhiệt ồn ào náo động đám người, đi vào quầy bar trước, điểm hai ly trường đảo trà đá.

Một bên ăn mặc áo choàng bartender đối hai cái diện mạo đoán không ra tuổi Châu Á người có chút nghi hoặc, lễ phép thỉnh bọn họ đưa ra hộ chiếu hoặc id chứng minh chính mình tuổi, ở bọn họ đưa ra xong giấy chứng nhận sau rốt cuộc hiệu suất cao đẩy hai ly rượu lại đây.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi ở quầy bar một bên ngồi xuống, trầm mặc uống rượu.

Rượu quá ba tuần, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu đi nhìn hắn, nửa cười mở miệng: “Ta a, hiện tại hồi tưởng lên, vẫn là sẽ cảm khái trước kia chúng ta thật đúng là to gan lớn mật.”

“…”Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn lại hắn, tiếp theo thấp xuyết một ngụm rượu, trả lời, “Là. Vô luận là ngươi vẫn là ta.”

“Bất quá cũng là, năm đó chúng ta còn nhỏ, cũng không hiện tại nhân khí địa vị, tự nhiên muốn tự do rất nhiều.” Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu dùng đầu ngón tay không chút để ý hoa ly khẩu, “Hiện tại đại khái là không cái kia tinh lực cùng thời gian như vậy náo loạn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở tối tăm ánh đèn hạ nhìn chằm chằm hắn, một đôi mắt ở uống xong rượu về sau càng thêm sáng ngời lên, thần sắc khó phân biệt, thấy không rõ hỉ nộ, tiếp theo hắn duỗi tay cầm Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn, thấp giọng gọi hắn, “Ngô Lỗi.”

Lực đạo thực nhẹ, Ngô Lỗi cũng không có ném ra hắn, chỉ là tiếp tục nói: “Năm đó ta còn nhỏ, bằng hữu cũng không nhiều lắm, có thể tiếp xúc người liền như vậy điểm, đụng tới ngươi, liền mơ màng hồ đồ thượng ngươi tặc thuyền, bị ngươi hống đến khinh phiêu phiêu hận không thể bay đến bầu trời đi.”

“Khi đó chúng ta cũng thật hổ.” Ngô Lỗi cười khẽ một tiếng, lại lần nữa hướng chính mình trong miệng tặng một ngụm rượu, “Hợp với tháng tiếp tạp chí quay chụp, tháng trước ngươi tới, tháng sau ta tới, hận không thể toàn thế giới đều có thể phát hiện hai ta quan hệ không giống nhau.”

“Ngươi biết đến đi?” Ngô Lỗi một bàn tay bị Lưu hạo nhiên bắt, chỉ có thể dùng một cái tay khác duỗi tay hư hư khoa tay múa chân, “Sau lại… Liền có người cho ta gửi thư, kết quả ta liền thật sự mở ra tới nhìn.”

“Sau đó liền bởi vì đủ loại sự tình cùng ngươi đề ra chia tay.” Hắn cười nhạo một tiếng, khoái ý lại có chút chua xót.

“Ngươi lúc ấy cư nhiên không giữ lại ta.” Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt buồn rầu nhăn lại mi, lo chính mình nói, “Ta lúc ấy lăn qua lộn lại suy nghĩ hảo chút thời gian, vẫn là không làm hiểu. Tuy rằng chia tay là ta đề, cũng chưa cho ngươi lý do, nhưng nói như thế nào chúng ta ở bên nhau không ở bên nhau đều ở chung mấy năm, ngươi cư nhiên liền cái truy vấn đều không muốn cấp.”

“Ngươi liền như vậy cùng ta nói cái hảo.” Hắn dừng một chút, “Cùng nằm mơ dường như.”

“Sau lại ta rốt cuộc nghĩ thông suốt, là bởi vì ngươi chết sĩ diện.” Ngô Lỗi lại uống một ngụm rượu, ngẩng đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, trong ánh mắt đã có hơi say chi ý, “Kia sau lại ngươi lại đi theo ta liền nguyệt thượng tạp chí bìa mặt là có ý tứ gì? Bẩn thỉu ta đâu?”

“Lúc ấy ta nhìn đến Weibo thượng ngươi tạp chí đồ trong lòng thẳng chửi má nó, di động nắm ở trong tay đã phiên tới rồi ngươi dãy số, vẫn là nhịn xuống bát thông ngươi điện thoại mắng ngươi một đốn xúc động.” Hắn nở nụ cười.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngữ khí đột nhiên nghiêm túc, tiếp theo quay đầu cùng hắn nhìn nhau, trong mắt là mang theo thủy quang động dung, Ngô Lỗi triều hắn mỉm cười, “Nếu ngươi có thể sớm một chút ném xuống những cái đó người thiếu niên chết sĩ diện, chúng ta đại khái không phải là như bây giờ.”

“Hai chúng ta, thật sự không nên là như bây giờ.” Âm cuối mang theo hoàn toàn khắc chế lệ ý.

“Ta xác thật còn ái ngươi…” Hắn rốt cuộc gian nan mở miệng thẳng thắn thành khẩn.

Tiếp theo giây tiếp theo, vẫn luôn trầm mặc nắm cổ tay hắn nam nhân đột nhiên thi lực, triều hắn áp gần thân mình.

Ngô Lỗi đã nhận ra Lưu hạo nhiên động tác, đoán được hắn muốn làm cái gì, giương mắt nhìn hắn, cũng không có giãy giụa, lông mi mang theo thật nhỏ run rẩy.

Lưu hạo nhiên hơi thở gần trong gang tấc, mang theo nóng cháy nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng lạnh lẽo cảm giác say, chanh hỗn rượu thanh hương quanh quẩn ở hai người bốn phía, dây dưa không đi.

Môi tiếp xúc trong nháy mắt, như là về tới 5 năm trước.

Nhưng lại không phải 5 năm trước.

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn thực khắc chế, rất thống khổ, mang theo không nói gì áp lực cùng chua xót, như là sợ Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt giống nhau, thật cẩn thận, không dám thâm nhập, chỉ là phù với mặt ngoài nhẹ nhàng ở hắn trên môi vuốt ve.

Kia trong nháy mắt, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nghĩ đến rất nhiều năm trước hai người ở Lệ Giang cái kia ban đêm, hắn ở thanh đi xấu hổ viết xuống “Không chia lìa” ba chữ, sau đó bọn họ cùng nhau uống rượu, cuối cùng hắn dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai ngủ rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên tửu lượng vẫn luôn đều thực hảo, chỉ có hắn, nhiều năm như vậy đều tại chỗ đạp bộ, một ly say, hai ly đảo, tam ly bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Vô luận là tửu lượng, vẫn là cảm tình, đều là như thế.

Tình yêu là như vậy thuần túy lại nùng liệt, như là một chỉnh ly tràn đầy rượu, chính là hắn lần đầu tiên ái một người, liền ngốc lạp bẹp đem chính mình sở hữu khuynh tình dâng lên, chờ đến lại đụng vào đến những người khác thời điểm, chỉ có thể không ly lấy đãi.

Hắn toàn bộ ái hận đều cho trước mắt nam nhân.

Thật là xui xẻo.

Hắn cười khẽ nhắm mắt lại, che dấu ở trong mắt lệ quang, duỗi tay vòng lấy đối phương cổ, ở đối phương một giây kinh ngạc trung, gia tăng bên môi hôn.

—— Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn dưới đáy lòng nhẹ nhàng gọi hắn.

—— ta cũng rất muốn trở lại từ trước, thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, chúng ta yêu nhau, hoặc là người lạ thời điểm.

Như vậy, hắn có lẽ còn có vui sướng đáng nói.


	4. 16 - Hết

Quá cảnh ( 16 )  
/  
Quán bar đều là xa lạ nước Mỹ người, không có người nhận thức bọn họ, cũng không cần lo lắng có người nghe lén. Sở hữu phát sinh hết thảy đều giống như trở nên thuận lý thành chương. Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi hoàn thượng hắn cổ một lát sau liền phản ứng lại đây, duỗi tay ôm lấy hắn vòng eo, theo đối phương ý tứ gia tăng cái kia hôn.

  
Tối tăm ánh đèn hạ, Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt gần trong gang tấc, tính cả cánh mũi mấp máy, lông mi run rẩy chi tiết nhỏ đều có thể xuyên thấu qua làn da cùng không khí cảm nhận được. Hắn hô hấp đánh vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt, mang theo một mảnh ấm áp. Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình mặt khẳng định đỏ, chính là hắn cũng không có say.

  
Ngô Lỗi một bàn tay câu lấy hắn cổ, một cái tay khác theo bản năng bò tới rồi hắn trước người, túm chặt hắn cổ áo. Nguyên bản hắn nắm Ngô Lỗi tay hôn môi tư thế cũng liền tự nhiên mà vậy thành dò ra thân mình theo hắn kiềm chế xoay người lại hôn môi hắn.

  
Đó là một cái xa cách đã lâu nóng bỏng hôn.

  
Không hề như thiếu niên yêu nhau khi lưu luyến ngọt ngào, mang lên càng nhiều càng phức tạp sắc thái, hoài niệm, yêu say đắm, không tha, không cam lòng cùng nóng bỏng, đến cuối cùng đều hóa thành mang theo đặc sệt dục vọng rượu, dung tiến máu, làm người yết hầu nóng lên.

  
Bọn họ động tác có điểm đại, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn cúi người động tác bức lui, hơi ngửa người tử, dựa vào quầy bar bên cạnh, theo bản năng buông lỏng ra túm hắn cổ áo tay đi dìu hắn bả vai, không nghĩ một cái vô ý mang đổ không uống xong rượu, lạnh lẽo chất lỏng mang theo không hòa tan khối băng rải một bàn, nhanh chóng dính ướt Ngô Lỗi đơn bạc quần áo, mang theo một mảnh nhỏ lạnh lẽo, cũng làm hắn bị cồn cùng cảm tình hướng hôn đầu óc thanh tỉnh một ít.

  
Nguyên bản nóng bỏng ái dục cũng như là bị sống sờ sờ rót một ly nước đá, nhanh chóng biến mất đi xuống. Ngô Lỗi như là nghĩ tới cái gì, duỗi tay tạp Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, ấn hắn ngực đem hắn đẩy ly, quyết đoán cắt đứt cái này ái muội mà dẫu lìa ngó ý còn vươn tơ lòng hôn.

  
Quanh thân mấy cái chú ý tới bọn họ động tác vây xem hơn phân nửa trình người triều bọn họ trêu chọc mà thổi tiếng huýt sáo ồn ào, xa xa triều bọn họ vỗ tay giơ lên cao chén rượu ý bảo.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì hôn môi có chút phập phồng hơi thở còn không có bình phục, quay đầu đi triều bọn họ gật đầu, xa cách gật gật đầu, theo sau liền quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm trước người Ngô Lỗi, không có phản ứng bọn họ ý tứ.

  
Ngô Lỗi nửa dựa vào quầy bar, mềm như bông bộ dáng, nửa rũ đầu nâng lên tới thời điểm ánh mắt rồi lại trở nên có chút lãnh đạm xa lạ, phảng phất vừa rồi cùng hắn hôn môi chính là một cái khác hoàn toàn bất đồng người.

  
“Ngô Lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên kêu hắn.

  
Ngô Lỗi không có hồi hắn, chỉ là hãy còn tiếp nhận phục vụ sinh đưa qua một chồng khăn giấy, trừu mấy trương hướng trên bàn cùng chính mình trên người ấn.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên còn muốn nói cái gì, Ngô Lỗi lại từ trong túi móc ra chấn động di động, nhìn thoáng qua. Hắn bị đối phương động tác đánh cái xóa, cúi đầu thời điểm ánh mắt đảo qua màn hình, quả nhiên thấy được trên màn hình di động Ngô Duyệt cực đại tên.

  
Ngô Lỗi cũng không có kiêng dè hắn, ấn hạ trò chuyện kiện, đưa điện thoại di động giơ lên bên tai.

  
“Uy, tỷ.”

  
Điện thoại kia đầu nữ nhân đại khái là lại lo lắng lại bực bội, nói một đống lớn, Ngô Lỗi nghe xong nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc có cơ hội trở về một câu, “Ân, hiện tại ở một nhà quán bar.”

  
Quán bar âm hưởng chạy đến lớn nhất, liền mặt đất đều có thể cảm nhận được rất nhỏ chấn động, đối diện tất nhiên cũng có thể nghe thế đầu ồn ào hỗn loạn âm nhạc.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nghe không rõ điện thoại kia đầu Ngô Duyệt rốt cuộc nói gì đó, chỉ biết Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt không phải thực hảo.

  
“Tỷ, ta chính mình trong lòng có chừng mực, chuyện này ngươi đừng nói cho mẹ.”

  
“Ta đã biết, từ từ liền hồi khách sạn. Ngươi đừng vội ở trong điện thoại nhắc mãi, chờ ta đi trở về ngươi tái giáo dục ta, ngươi xem như vậy thành sao?”

  
“Hảo hảo hảo, ta hiểu được, ta đây trước treo. Một giờ tả hữu liền trở về, ta bảo đảm.” Hắn nhíu mày nỗ lực trấn an tỷ tỷ bộ dáng vẫn là cùng từ trước giống nhau.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên muốn duỗi tay đi điểm hắn nhăn lại mày, tay mới vừa duỗi đến một nửa, lại có chút do dự, tạm dừng ở giữa không trung, vừa vặn bị đánh điện thoại Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn đến, đè nặng mày lãnh đạm mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn vài giây, thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên cười khổ thu hồi tay, xoay người giúp hắn đi xử lý trên bàn hỗn độn, Ngô Lỗi mới sắc mặt như thường tiếp tục cùng điện thoại kia đầu tỷ tỷ cò kè mặc cả.

  
“Hảo hảo hảo, ta đã biết, ta khẳng định đúng hạn trở về.”

  
“Ngươi nếu mệt nói liền trước nghỉ ngơi đi, không cần phải gấp gáp chờ ở ta phòng cửa huấn ta, ta ngày mai cũng sẽ không trốn.”

  
“Kia hảo, ta trước treo.”

  
Điện thoại rốt cuộc thu tuyến, Ngô Lỗi thở dài một hơi, đưa điện thoại di động đặt lên bàn, nữu quá ghế dựa đi xem bên cạnh người Lưu hạo nhiên, “Thời gian cũng không còn sớm, chúng ta cần phải trở về.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo khăn giấy tay một đốn, một lát sau cứng đờ sống lưng đột nhiên lại thả lỏng xuống dưới, gật gật đầu: “Hảo.”

  
Tiếp theo hắn bưng lên chính mình tay bạn kia ly không uống xong rượu, uống một hơi cạn sạch, đứng dậy mua đơn.

  
Tới khi trên đường, một đường không nói gì.

  
Vừa mới ở quán bar một hôn phảng phất chỉ là hai người làm một giấc mộng, tỉnh mộng, bọn họ liền đem từng người lao tới lẫn nhau mục đích địa, đem sở hữu hết thảy không cam lòng cùng lưu luyến đều ném tại cái kia không nói gì giãy giụa trong đêm đen.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên mặt vô biểu tình nhìn đi ở chính mình trước người ba bước có hơn người, mắt cũng không chớp, phảng phất giây tiếp theo Ngô Lỗi liền sẽ cùng trong mộng phát sinh quá vô số lần giống nhau, biến mất ở hắn trước mắt.

  
Coi như hắn cơ hồ xuất thần thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi lại đột nhiên ở khách sạn bên một cái giao lộ chỗ dừng bước chân, sau đó chậm rãi xoay người, nhìn hắn mở miệng nói: “Liền đến đây thôi, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

  
Hắn sửng sốt, cũng dừng bước chân, cùng Ngô Lỗi đối diện.

  
Hắn nói những lời này miệng lưỡi thực nhẹ nhàng, lại giống như lời nói có ẩn ý, bao vây lấy thiên ti vạn lũ hư ảo cảm xúc, xoa thành một câu đơn giản tái kiến.

  
“Ngươi cần phải trở về.” Hắn nói.

  
Sở hữu quá khứ đều bị hắn nhẹ nhàng gấp, cùng với nửa giờ trước xuất phát từ nội tâm thản ngôn cùng với mất khống chế một hôn, bị nhanh chóng thu thập, gửi tiến không thấy ánh mặt trời trong mật thất, trải qua tầng tầng phong tỏa, lại khó coi đến chút nào cảm xúc tung tích.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngốc, lại như là đoán được cái gì, đột nhiên trong lòng nảy lên vạn phần bất đắc dĩ cùng nguy cơ cảm.

  
—— hắn đã chú định lại một lần cùng Ngô Lỗi sai thất.

  
Đó là duy nhất một cái có thể lại lần nữa khấu khai Ngô Lỗi phong tỏa nội tâm cơ hội, cái kia cơ hội rõ ràng đã gần trong gang tấc, cơ hồ giơ tay có thể với tới, chính là gần là trong nháy mắt, một chén rượu, một chiếc điện thoại sai lầm, hắn cũng đã bỏ qua.

  
Hắn đã từng bởi vì chính mình ôn nhu không xác định cùng với hảo mặt mũi, sai thất quá vô số lần vãn hồi cơ hội. Hắn cho rằng chính mình đã làm tốt cũng đủ tư tưởng chuẩn bị, đã cũng đủ thành thục, có thể lại lần nữa nghiêm túc đối mặt đoạn cảm tình này, lại một lần ở vận mệnh hoặc là Ngô Lỗi trước mặt bị mất cuối cùng cơ hội.

  
Hắn thậm chí còn không có tới kịp nói một lời làm ra giữ lại hoặc thổ lộ, đối phương cũng đã tỉnh táo lại, đem hắn lại lần nữa đẩy ra.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc một lát, rốt cuộc chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, cùng đứng ở đèn đường hạ nghiêm túc nhìn hắn Ngô Lỗi đối diện thật lâu sau, ánh mắt thâm trầm mang theo đau đớn, hồi lâu mới rốt cuộc gật đầu, “Hảo.”

  
Ấm màu vàng quang dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, thân hình tế gầy cao dài, bàn chính điều thuận, làm người ghé mắt. Nửa giờ trước bọn họ từng ở quán bar tối tăm ánh đèn ồn ào náo động không khí hôn sâu, hiện giờ Lưu hạo nhiên không có biện pháp triều hắn lại bán ra chẳng sợ một bước.

  
“Ta nhìn ngươi trở về, sau đó khiến cho bọn họ tới đón ta.” Hắn gật đầu, triều Ngô Lỗi câu môi, trong ánh mắt không nói gì cảm xúc tan đi, lại khôi phục thành vân đạm phong khinh bộ dáng.

  
Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, gật gật đầu, theo bản năng xoay người nhấc chân muốn đi, lại tại hạ một giây dừng lại, quay người lại đi nhanh triều hắn đi tới.

  
Lần này đổi thành Lưu hạo nhiên sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

  
Bất quá vài giây thời gian, Ngô Lỗi đã muốn chạy tới hắn trước người, đứng yên, theo sau nâng lên tay đi vỗ hắn cổ áo —— kia ở vào nửa giờ trước bị cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hôn môi hắn dùng sức nắm chặt ở trong tay, giờ phút này mang theo rõ ràng nhăn nếp gấp, làm nó chủ nhân thoạt nhìn có chút chật vật.

  
Ngô Lỗi cái gì đều không có nói, chỉ là nghiêm túc dùng bàn tay vuốt phẳng những cái đó dấu vết, tới tới lui lui, lộng rất nhiều lần, mới rốt cuộc thu hồi tay, ngẩng đầu đi nhìn hắn.

  
Toàn bộ quá trình bọn họ hai cái đều không có mở miệng, tính cả cuối cùng đối diện cũng là.

  
Như là một hồi không nói gì từ biệt.

  
Hồi lâu về sau, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Ta đây đi rồi.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt bình tĩnh, nhìn hắn, gật gật đầu, “Hảo.”

  
“Tái kiến.”

  
“Tái kiến.”

  
Đối phương rốt cuộc lại lần nữa xoay người, đi bước một đi xa.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng chua xót tới rồi cực điểm, cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được mở miệng kêu hắn: “Ngô Lỗi.”

  
Hắn thanh âm rất thấp trầm, đọc từng chữ rõ ràng, câu chữ rõ ràng, làm người không có biện pháp bỏ qua.

  
Phía trước người bước chân một đốn, ngừng ở tại chỗ.

  
“Trước kia ngươi lưu tại ta chỗ đó đồ vật, chờ về nước hôm nào ta trừu cái thời gian cho ngươi đưa qua đi đi.” Hắn thử thăm dò mở miệng.

  
“…”Cái kia thân ảnh trầm mặc thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là không có quay đầu lại, chỉ là gật gật đầu, theo hắn nói, nói cái “Hảo”, cuối cùng cất bước rời đi, biến mất ở trong đêm tối, chỉ dư Lưu hạo nhiên một người côi cút đứng ở cô tịch đèn đường hạ, đối mặt không người đêm đẹp.

  
*—— ta tưởng nói ta yêu ngươi, nhưng là ta không có.

  
*—— nhưng là ta không có, nói ta yêu ngươi.

  
*—— ta không thể bi thương mà ngồi ở ngươi bên cạnh.

  
* đến từ ca khúc 《 ta không thể bi thương mà ngồi ở ngươi bên cạnh 》

Quá cảnh ( 17 )  
/  
Lưu hạo nhiên nói muốn đem qua đi Ngô Lỗi lưu tại nhà hắn đồ vật còn cho hắn, việc này cũng không làm bộ. Vô luận một đêm kia bọn họ trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra làm loại nào ước định, hắn đều cần thiết muốn tuân thủ, này có lẽ là Lưu hạo nhiên duy nhất có thể vì Ngô Lỗi làm cuối cùng sự tình.

  
New York một đêm kia chạm mặt về sau, bọn họ không còn có liên hệ, từng người về đơn vị, tiếp tục chính mình công tác, tiếp theo trước sau về nước. Sở hữu bị quấy rầy cân bằng lại lần nữa theo hai người trầm mặc trở lại nguyên điểm, mang theo hai người trong lòng không cam lòng cùng nhau, tùy thời gian lại lần nữa yên lặng.

  
Như là một tòa núi lửa hoạt động. Có lẽ sẽ tiếp tục trầm mặc, có lẽ sẽ lại lần nữa phun trào, hết thảy đều thành không biết.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên trở lại chính mình chung cư, nhắm mắt lại ngửa ra sau nhậm chính mình tài tiến mềm mại giường đệm, bên chân là trống trơn thu nạp hộp.

  
Hắn ở ký công ty về sau liền có được chính mình chung cư, trong lúc bởi vì địa lý vị trí cùng riêng tư an toàn nguyên nhân trên đường đổi quá một lần, sau lại liền dọn vào hiện giờ chung cư. Tuy rằng nói là dùng rất nhiều năm, nhưng kỳ thật tự đại học về sau, ở giáo thời điểm hắn phần lớn ở tại học sinh ký túc xá, công tác thời điểm ở tại đoàn phim an bài khách sạn, một năm hồi chung cư số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay.

  
Nhưng thật ra Ngô Lỗi, vô luận là ở bọn họ niên thiếu còn chưa ở bên nhau thời điểm, vẫn là ở bên nhau về sau, tổng hội cầm hắn cấp chìa khóa thường xuyên xuất hiện ở chung cư, ban đầu là bởi vì tụ đầu ước cơm luôn là bị truyền thông theo dõi, quá mức phiền toái, cho nên tránh ở hắn chung cư cùng nhau sống uổng khó được nhàn rỗi thời gian, sau lại bọn họ ở bên nhau, hắn đến thăm liền trở nên càng thêm đương nhiên lên, cũng mặc kệ Lưu hạo nhiên có ở đây không Bắc Kinh, phàm là Ngô Lỗi có đi Bắc Kinh hành trình, tổng muốn bớt thời giờ hướng hắn chỗ đó đi một chuyến, thuận tiện mang lên một đống vật dụng hàng ngày cùng đồ ăn, vì hắn đem bởi vì bận rộn hành trình lưu lại sinh hoạt chỗ trống bổ mãn.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên chung cư chính là như vậy lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ trở nên có nhân khí có sinh hoạt vị —— tuy rằng bọn họ hai cái đều không am hiểu nấu cơm, ở bên nhau cơ bản đều là điểm cơm hộp hoặc là gọi điện thoại kêu trợ lý hỗ trợ đưa, nhưng là này không chút nào gây trở ngại Ngô Lỗi đối tồn kho phong phú tủ lạnh cùng nồi chén gáo bồn cái gì đều không lầm phòng bếp theo đuổi.

  
Mở ra tủ lạnh đập vào mắt vĩnh viễn là một đại bài đồ uống có ga cùng với nước khoáng sữa bò, trung gian còn cất giấu mấy bình ấu trĩ oa ha ha, sau đó là không có cuối đồ uống lạnh, đồ ăn vặt, quả hạch tốc đông lạnh thực phẩm cùng với lá trà.

  
Sữa bò nước khoáng quả hạch lá trà là Lưu hạo nhiên, mặt khác một đống đều là Ngô Lỗi, bao gồm kia mấy bình hắn tự cho là tàng thực tốt oa ha ha. Ban đầu Lưu hạo nhiên đã từng cười nhạo quá hắn, này kết quả chính là sau lại Ngô Lỗi lại mua thời điểm liền tàng cũng lười đến ẩn dấu, một mua chính là bốn năm bản, đại thứ thứ nhét ở tủ lạnh, trương dương lại tùy hứng.

  
Hắn chính là như vậy không chút khách khí lại đương nhiên xâm nhập Lưu hạo nhiên sinh hoạt, thậm chí so Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình còn muốn giống cái này nhà ở chủ nhân, có thể ngựa quen đường cũ vì hắn tìm được liền chính mình cũng không biết ném ở nơi nào tiểu đồ vật. Dung hợp được hoàn mỹ đến rối tinh rối mù, làm Lưu hạo nhiên vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười.

  
Tủ quần áo treo quần áo, buồng vệ sinh dao cạo râu, dụng cụ rửa mặt cùng sữa rửa mặt mỹ phẩm dưỡng da, bị hắn dựa theo chính mình yêu thích đổi đi tẩy hộ đồ dùng, trên gương dán Crayon Shin-chan dán giấy, giá sách không thấy xong còn tiếp tiểu thuyết, vì chơi game cố ý vung tiền như rác mua bàn phím, nằm ở trên sô pha chơi di động di lạc tai nghe, đi Nhật Bản quay chụp thời trang tạp chí bìa mặt khi mua sắm giang hộ chuông gió.

  
Toàn bộ đều là Ngô Lỗi dấu vết.

  
Nhiều năm như vậy, hắn vẫn luôn không bỏ được hủy diệt.

  
Hắn nỗ lực làm chính mình vội, càng vội, vội đến làm liên tục chân không chấm đất, tránh đi một năm trung ít có có thể hồi chung cư đoản hưu cơ hội, đại khái trừ bỏ không nghĩ đối mặt này đó đến từ Ngô Lỗi dấu vết ở ngoài, càng có rất nhiều không muốn đi phá hư này đó tồn tại.

  
Mặc kệ này đó vật phẩm hay không đã bởi vì thời gian trôi đi mà qua kỳ, tách rời, trở nên không hề giá trị, hắn như cũ đương bảo dường như thủ, luôn mãi dặn dò công ty phái tới quét tước phòng a di không cần xử lý, lưu tại nơi đó liền hảo.

  
Cái gì đều không cần động. Cái gì đều không cần.

  
Thật giống như giây tiếp theo, tiếp theo thiên, tháng sau, Ngô Lỗi liền sẽ ở đêm khuya khoác ánh trăng cầm chìa khóa, lại lần nữa mở ra hắn chung cư môn, xuất hiện ở hắn trước mặt, nói cho hắn ban ngày công tác là có bao nhiêu mệt.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên giường nằm nửa ngày, như cũ không có nửa điểm buồn ngủ, rốt cuộc nhận mệnh mà từ trên giường bò lên, thò người ra đi sờ trên tủ đầu giường phóng cái kia acrylic hộp. Trong suốt hộp, trang chính là ngày ấy tan đầy đất Phật châu.

  
Cuối cùng vẫn là bị hắn một viên không rơi nhặt lên, cẩn thận thu vào hộp.

  
Hắn giơ cái kia hộp quan sát thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là nắm chặt, nửa ngày mới cong hạ thân kéo ra ngăn kéo, cẩn thận đem hộp thả đi vào, đẩy thượng ngăn kéo, bắt đầu đem Ngô Lỗi lưu tại hắn chung cư quần áo nhất nhất gấp bỏ vào thu nạp hộp giấy.

/  
“Ngươi đồ vật ta lý hảo, hôm nay có rảnh sao, ta cho ngươi đưa qua đi.” Hắn từng câu từng chữ đưa vào, xóa xóa giảm giảm, rốt cuộc thành đơn giản nhất một câu, gửi đi đi ra ngoài.

  
Kia đầu tin tức không cách vài phút, liền tới đây.

  
“Có rảnh, hôm nay kết thúc công việc sớm, đại khái 6 giờ rưỡi là có thể kết thúc, ta xử lý xong một chút sự tình liền tìm ngươi.”

  
“Hảo.”

  
Tiếp theo thẳng đến buổi tối 8 giờ, Ngô Lỗi cũng chưa lại đi tìm hắn. Hắn một mình ở chung cư đợi thật lâu sau, rốt cuộc vẫn là không nhịn xuống, lại lần nữa cấp Ngô Lỗi đã phát điều tin tức.

  
“Ngươi bên kia sự tình xử lý tốt sao, hoặc là ta cho ngươi đưa lại đây?”

  
Lần này Ngô Lỗi hồi phục đến ra ngoài hắn dự kiến mau.

  
“Hảo. Ta hiện tại xxx phố xxx hào” tiếp theo tiếp theo điều tin tức liền lại nhảy ra tới, “Ta đụng phải điểm phiền toái, hiện tại không có biện pháp liên hệ đến Ngô Duyệt cùng phòng làm việc người. Ngươi nếu muốn lại đây liền nhanh lên, tiện đường đem ta mang hồi ta chung cư.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên sững sờ ở tại chỗ, nhìn đến trên màn hình di động “Phiền toái” hai chữ, trong lòng đột nhiên nhảy dựng, nảy lên một cổ lệnh người hít thở không thông khẩn trương cảm, tim đập bắt đầu nhanh hơn, tiếp theo cúi đầu nhanh chóng hồi phục cái “Hảo” tự.

  
Theo sau lại như là không yên tâm giống nhau, bồi thêm một câu, “Ta lập tức liền tới tiếp ngươi, ngươi đãi ở bên kia, đừng loạn đi.”

  
Tiếp theo hắn nhanh chóng đứng dậy, khoác kiện áo khoác, đem một bên thu thập hảo thu nạp hộp một tay bế lên, biên bát đánh tài xế điện thoại biên hướng cửa bước nhanh đi đến.

  
Lái xe bay nhanh đi trước mục đích địa trên đường, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn lặp lại kiểm tra di động, chính là đợi nửa ngày, Ngô Lỗi như cũ không có lại cho hắn bất luận cái gì hồi phục. Trong lúc hắn còn cấp Ngô Lỗi đánh vài lần điện thoại, nhưng đều đá chìm đáy biển, không có tin tức.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên tay bắt đầu rất nhỏ run rẩy lên, chỉ có thể nóng nảy mở miệng thúc giục tài xế, “Trương thúc, phiền toái nhanh lên, ta bằng hữu gặp được phiền toái.”

  
Kia sương nhưng thật ra có chút kinh ngạc, từ kính chiếu hậu nhìn hắn, “Hạo nhiên, ngươi bằng hữu chuyện phiền toái? Nhìn dáng vẻ của ngươi không giống như là việc nhỏ a, ngươi cùng ngươi minh ca nói sao, bọn họ biết việc này?”

  
“…”Hắn đột nhiên liền nhắm lại miệng, nửa ngày mới trầm giọng, “Không có việc gì trương thúc, ngươi trước hướng bên kia khai, ta sẽ cùng bọn họ nói, xảy ra chuyện ta chịu trách nhiệm, ngươi yên tâm.”

  
Tiếp theo, nhậm trương thúc như thế nào hỏi, đều không hề mở miệng, chỉ là chống đầu gối tay cầm di động cúi đầu không nói.

  
Xe rốt cuộc ở hai mươi phút sau đến Ngô Lỗi theo như lời địa điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở trong xe mang lên khẩu trang mũ ngẩng đầu, mới phát hiện bên ngoài là một nhà xa hoa tư mật nhà ăn.

  
Hắn nhấp môi lại lần nữa xác nhận một lần địa chỉ, bảo đảm không sờ lầm sau, mới rốt cuộc kéo ra cửa xe, biên tiếp tục gọi điện thoại, biên đi vào nhà ăn.

  
Ngô Lỗi điện thoại như cũ không có biện pháp đả thông, hắn không xác định Ngô Lỗi cụ thể vị trí, cũng không biết nơi này nhân viên công tác có phải hay không đều biết Ngô Lỗi ở chỗ này, chỉ có thể kéo qua một bên người phục vụ, yêu cầu đối phương đem chính mình giám đốc kêu lên tới.

  
Kia giám đốc quả nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi tồn tại, có chút do dự, ở hắn cho thấy thân phận sau rốt cuộc đồng ý dẫn hắn đi trước Ngô Lỗi nơi nhã thất.

  
Môn vừa mở ra, phòng nội tình hình nháy mắt nhìn không sót gì.

  
Nhã thất bên trong chỉ có hai người, một người tuổi trẻ mạo mỹ nữ nhân, còn có một cái chính là Ngô Lỗi. So sánh với nữ nhân trên mặt bình tĩnh tự nhiên thần sắc, Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt không tính là hảo, tuy rằng vẫn là treo cười, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được hắn nôn nóng cùng không kiên nhẫn.

  
Môn đột nhiên mở ra hiển nhiên làm trong phòng hai người đều sửng sốt, theo bản năng ngẩng đầu theo tiếng vọng lại đây, nhìn thấy hái được khẩu trang Lưu hạo nhiên, không khí lại thay đổi một phen, nguyên bản khẩn trương giằng co nháy mắt tiêu tán với vô hình, hết thảy phảng phất chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên một cái ảo giác.

  
Một bên dẫn đường giám đốc đã không tiếng động lui xuống, Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản có chút căng chặt sắc mặt đang xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên sau khi xuất hiện nháy mắt thả lỏng xuống dưới, đem một bên di động cầm lấy, đứng dậy triều đứng ở cửa hắn cười, có chút nhiệt tình mà mở miệng: “Ngươi đã đến rồi a, ta bên này cũng không sai biệt lắm.”

  
Tiếp theo không đợi Lưu hạo nhiên nói cái gì đó, liền xoay người hướng về phía ngồi ở đối âm nữ nghệ sĩ từ biệt: “Ninh tỷ, ta xem thời gian cũng không sai biệt lắm, ta bằng hữu tới, ta cũng nên đi.”

  
Đối diện nữ nghệ sĩ nhìn thoáng qua cửa Lưu hạo nhiên, nghiêng đầu làm kinh ngạc trạng, “Là Lưu hạo nhiên sao, thật là cửu ngưỡng đại danh.”

  
Trong giọng nói là giả dối khách sáo, tuy rằng mềm ấm, lại không có nửa điểm chân tình thực lòng.

  
Ngô Lỗi ngoài dự đoán không có bất luận cái gì muốn cho bọn hắn làm giới thiệu ý tứ, Lưu hạo nhiên mơ hồ biết Ngô Lỗi hiện tại nơi đoàn phim có như vậy nhất hào nữ nghệ sĩ, so với bọn hắn hai năm, danh khí không phải rất lớn, nhưng thật ra thực biết làm việc, cũng liền không nóng không lạnh lễ phép triều đối phương cười cười, theo Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau triều hắn hô thanh ninh tỷ.

  
“Vậy như vậy, ninh tỷ, chúng ta liền đi trước một bước.” Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, ngữ khí lãnh đạm xa cách.

  
“A, đá chồng chất liền như vậy đi rồi sao, nếu không cùng ngươi bằng hữu cùng nhau lưu lại ăn cơm đi?”

  
“Không được.” Hắn đem áo khoác đáp ở chính mình trong khuỷu tay, đi tới cửa, đáp ở Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, mới quay đầu hướng bên trong nữ nhân bất đắc dĩ cười, “Chúng ta từ từ còn có cái bữa tiệc đâu, đã lâu không tụ đầu, ngươi liền thông cảm một chút đi.”

  
“Vậy lần sau tái kiến.” Đối phương tươi cười mãn hàm thâm ý, mềm đến tận xương tủy.

  
“…Hảo.”

  
Ngô Lỗi đáp ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai thủ nhất khẩn, theo sau lại khắc chế buông ra tay, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng đáp ứng rồi đối phương, tiếp theo ý bảo Lưu hạo nhiên mang lên khẩu trang, theo sau mang theo hắn cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi nhà ăn.

Quá cảnh ( 18 )  
/  
Hai người mới vừa đi ra nhà ăn Ngô Lỗi liền hỏi hắn muốn di động, Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, từ trong túi móc ra tới đưa cho hắn: “Ngươi di động hỏng rồi? Vừa mới tới trên đường đánh ngươi vài cái điện thoại cũng chưa thông.”

  
Ngô Lỗi nhấp miệng gật gật đầu, sắc mặt không tốt lắm: “Ở nhà ăn bát thủy, đại khái là ra điểm vấn đề.”

  
Không biết nữ nhân kia có phải hay không thật sự cố ý cho hắn ngột ngạt, kia một chén nước xác thật bát phá lệ chuẩn, không nghiêng không lệch sái đầy bàn, trực tiếp làm hắn di động đắm chìm trong trong nước ấm. Màn hình di động còn có thể thắp sáng, nhưng là không có biện pháp cắt giao diện, cùng tê liệt dường như dừng lại ở giải khóa giao diện, cơ bản cùng báo hỏng không có gì khác nhau.

  
“Kia nữ sao lại thế này?” Lưu hạo nhiên đi ở bên cạnh hắn, lãnh Ngô Lỗi một đường đi trở về chính mình xe bên, thừa dịp thế hắn kéo ra cửa xe khoảng cách hỏi hắn.

  
“Không rõ ràng lắm.” Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu, theo bản năng đi vân tay giải khóa, rồi lại lập tức ở lần đầu tiên chứng thực sau khi thất bại ý thức được này không phải chính mình di động, ngẩng đầu đi vọng Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
“021865.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng báo một chuỗi con số.

  
Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, vì chính mình không cần thiết nghĩ nhiều cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ. Rốt cuộc cái loại này dùng tiền nhiệm sinh nhật làm mật mã ác tục kiều đoạn quá mức cũ kỹ mê người, nếu là Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự báo chính là hắn sinh nhật, hắn thật đúng là trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên dùng cái gì biểu tình đối mặt hắn.

  
Ngón tay ấn một chút home kiện, ở bắn ra bàn phím thượng ấn không hai cái con số, rồi lại sửng sốt, ý thức được cái gì, ngẩng đầu đi xem Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
Đối phương vãn hắn một bước lên xe, mới vừa kéo lên cửa xe ở hắn bên cạnh người ngồi xuống, ý thức được đối phương triều hắn đầu lại đây ánh mắt, có chút ngoài ý muốn: “Làm sao vậy?”

  
Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng dùng đầu lưỡi chống khoang miệng hàm trên ma ma, cuối cùng vẫn là không có đối kia xuyến quen thuộc con số biểu đạt bất luận cái gì cái nhìn, lắc lắc đầu, cúi đầu giải khóa đưa vào Ngô Duyệt số di động thời điểm, mới mở miệng: “Ta đại khái là bị thiết kế.”

  
“Có người chuyên môn ở nhà ăn bên kia ngồi xổm, hẳn là cùng nữ nhân kia thông đồng tốt.” Hắn đưa điện thoại di động đưa đến bên tai, thâm hô khẩu khí.

  
“Đại khái bị chụp có rất nhiều trương.” Tiếp theo hắn liền ngậm miệng, không nói chuyện nữa, trầm mặc chờ đợi điện thoại chuyển được.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên từ hắn ngắn gọn giải thích nhanh chóng bắt giữ đến điểm mấu chốt chải vuốt lại chỉnh chuyện chân tướng, biết hiện tại sự tình khẩn cấp, yêu cầu lập tức liên hệ Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc cùng với quan hệ xã hội đoàn đội, liền không hề quấy rầy hắn, chỉ là nghiêng đầu lẳng lặng mà nhìn hắn gọi điện thoại, dừng ở bên cạnh người tay do dự một chút, vẫn là nhẹ nhàng bao lại Ngô Lỗi mang theo lạnh lẽo tay trái, nắm chặt.

  
“Bình tĩnh một chút, sẽ không có việc gì.” Hắn nói.

  
Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản hỗn loạn mờ ảo kết thành một đoàn suy nghĩ như là đột nhiên tìm được rồi lạc điểm, làm người bực bội sương mù bị gió thổi tán, đầu óc nháy mắt thanh tỉnh rất nhiều. Lưu hạo nhiên cái ở hắn mu bàn tay thượng tay mang theo hắn nhất quán ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể, thành hiện giờ chính mình lạnh lẽo thân thể duy nhất ấm áp nguyên.

  
Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là không có ném ra Lưu hạo nhiên tay, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng “Ân” một tiếng.

  
Nhưng mà sự tình luôn là không đơn giản như vậy.

  
Ngô Duyệt điện thoại không có biện pháp đả thông. Ngô Lỗi liên tiếp bát ba lần, vẫn là không ai tiếp. Lưu hạo nhiên ở một bên nhìn đến hắn không xong sắc mặt, rốt cuộc nhịn không được mở miệng: “Nàng… Ta là nói Ngô Duyệt, không phải là đem ta dãy số kéo đen đi…?”

  
Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, tiếp tục cúi đầu xem màn hình di động, “Nàng không như vậy nhàm chán.”

  
“Hôm nay đoàn phim tan tầm sau cùng đi liên hoan, tiếp theo đại khái là muốn đi ca hát, hiện tại hẳn là đã ở ktv.” Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhìn thời gian, “Phỏng chừng Ngô Duyệt căn bản không nghe được tiếng chuông.”

  
—— nếu không phải kia gia nhà ăn cách bọn họ liên hoan địa phương cực kỳ gần, Ngô Duyệt cùng trợ lý bọn họ là tuyệt đối sẽ không mặc kệ hắn một người ra tới lấy đồ vật, huống chi là cùng đoàn phim vẫn luôn khách khí kêu so với hắn đại hai năm “Ninh tỷ”.

  
Làm cùng nhau sớm chiều ở chung đồng sự, đối phương đột nhiên tới như vậy một tay, nương cho hắn đưa “Di dừng ở đoàn phim nghỉ ngơi chỗ di động” đương khẩu, đem hắn lừa đến tỉ mỉ an bài tốt nhà ăn, tiếp cơ tìm paparazzi chụp lén, thật là phòng không bố trí phòng vệ.

  
Ngô Lỗi bổn ý chỉ là gần đây điệu thấp qua đi lấy cái di động, không nghĩ tới vừa đến đối phương theo như lời địa điểm cùng chờ ở trong tiệm ninh tỷ chạm trán, đã bị mai phục tốt paparazzi chụp liên tiếp ảnh chụp, nếu không phải cuối cùng một chút đối phương quá mức không có sợ hãi, trong xe đại pháo cơ hồ toàn bộ dò ra tới, hắn căn bản khả năng đều không có ý thức được.

  
Mà ninh tỷ cái loại này giống thật mà là giả giả vờ không biết thái độ càng làm cho người nôn nóng —— đối phương hiển nhiên là đối này cảm kích, chính là toàn bộ hành trình đều ở nỗ lực cùng hắn đánh Thái Cực, kéo Ngô Lỗi không cho hắn có rời đi lấy cớ, còn không biết cố ý vẫn là vô tình đánh nghiêng trên bàn nước chanh, thuận lợi làm hắn đặt ở một bên di động báo hỏng.

  
May mà phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức lại đây thời điểm hắn đã thuận lợi đem địa chỉ đã phát qua đi, cũng ở khổ chờ hai mươi phút sau chờ tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên cứu tràng, mới rốt cuộc có thể thoát thân rời đi.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi nói làm cho có chút xấu hổ, ho nhẹ một tiếng, quay đầu, “Ngô Duyệt hiện tại đang làm gì? Nàng không phải vẫn luôn cùng bảo mẫu dường như vây quanh ngươi chuyển sao, như thế nào sẽ làm ngươi một người ra tới, còn vừa lúc đụng tới loại chuyện này? Ngươi nếu không thử xem các ngươi phòng làm việc những người khác? Trợ lý linh tinh.”

  
Ngô Lỗi mặt cứng đờ, điểm màn hình tay đốn ở đàng kia, nửa ngày mới mở miệng: “Ta cũng chỉ bối ra Ngô Duyệt số di động.”

  
“Mẹ ngươi đâu?”

  
Ngô Lỗi không nói lời nào, nhìn chằm chằm trước tòa chỗ tựa lưng phát ngốc, dùng hành động hướng Lưu hạo nhiên chứng minh chính mình kháng cự.

  
—— kỳ thật mấy năm nay, Ngô Lỗi cùng chính mình mụ mụ quan hệ vẫn luôn không tính là thực hảo.

  
Tuy rằng mặt ngoài hai người là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên sinh ra khác nhau vết rách, nhưng bản chất càng là Ngô Lỗi áp lực mười mấy năm cảm xúc một cái bùng nổ, mà tình yêu bị bắt chia rẽ còn lại là một cái đạo hỏa tác.

  
Hắn đã cũng đủ lớn, không có khả năng cả đời làm lồng sắt chim hoàng yến.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ra hắn không cam lòng, giật giật cái ở trên tay hắn tay, dùng ngón cái ở hắn mu bàn tay thượng quát quát, đem hắn từ như đi vào cõi thần tiên trạng thái trung kéo về: “Di động cho ta, ta tìm người hỏi một chút ngươi bên kia người điện thoại.”

  
“Ngươi phương tiện sao?” Hắn nhíu mày quay đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
Hai người bọn họ nhiều năm như vậy củ xả, đại để lẫn nhau bên người người đều xem ở trong mắt, nhưng đều là thuần một sắc không tán đồng.

  
“Lần trước đi bệnh viện xem ngươi chính là minh ca giúp ta tìm người liên hệ.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói thực mịt mờ, giống thật mà là giả giải thích một chút, “Chính là ngươi bên kia người.”

  
Ngô Lỗi trong lúc nhất thời mất ngữ, khô khốc “Nga” một tiếng, đem điện thoại đệ còn cấp Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
Di động thuận lợi chuyển được, nhưng kế tiếp phát triển như cũ không tính là hảo.

  
Ở Lưu hạo nhiên đơn giản đem chân tướng giải thích rõ ràng sau, người đại diện nửa bực bội trách cứ đã thông qua di động truyền tới. Nếu từ đê-xi-ben tới phán đoán đối phương lửa giận cấp bậc nói, đại khái không có tám phần cũng có bảy phần, liên tiếp lời nói thông qua hơi mỏng smart phone ở không lớn bên trong xe trong không gian khuếch tán mở ra.

  
Ngô Lỗi mơ hồ có thể nghe được đối phương người đại diện lời nói, đại khái chính là lời nói thấm thía giáo dục cùng ngữ khí nghiêm khắc trách cứ, làm hắn không cần suốt ngày đầu óc rối rắm hướng vũng bùn nhảy, nghiêm túc công tác đóng phim đừng nghĩ có không, cùng chính mình bảo trì khoảng cách, nên nghỉ ngơi phải hảo hảo ngốc tại chính mình chung cư đừng chủ động tiến đến chính mình nơi này tìm sự tình, xảy ra chuyện ai đều đâu không được.

  
Hắn lỗ tai khôi phục đến không kém, điện thoại kia đầu nói một chuỗi dài, hắn nghe xong cái thất thất bát bát.

  
Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên sợ hắn nghe thấy cố tình thiên quá thân nỗ lực ứng hòa trấn an đối phương, nhưng Ngô Lỗi vẫn là nghe tới rồi, bất quá hắn cái gì cũng chưa nói, chỉ là nhìn ngồi ở bên cạnh người Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn thẳng hắn liếc mắt một cái, cái Ngô Lỗi tay giật giật, thay đổi cái tư thế, trực tiếp thăm qua đi nghiêm túc cầm hắn tay, nắm thực lao, nửa điểm không cho hắn rút ra cơ hội.

  
“Những việc này chờ ta trở về ngươi lại chậm rãi giáo dục ta, hiện tại sự tình thực cấp, minh ca ngươi trước đem Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc người điện thoại chia ta.” Hắn không có nửa điểm không kiên nhẫn.

  
Cuối cùng vẫn là ở người đại diện nhắc mãi trong tiếng bắt được dãy số, treo điện thoại, liên hệ phòng làm việc người, nhanh chóng giải thích một chút sự kiện trải qua, liên hệ quan hệ xã hội đoàn đội thương nghị hảo lâm thời xử lý phương án.

  
Cùng tổ nháo ra như vậy tai tiếng, còn bị chụp tới rồi ban đêm hai người đơn độc cộng tiến bữa tối ảnh chụp, sự kiện tuyệt đối không tính tiểu, đặc biệt là Ngô Lỗi như vậy tuổi vừa lúc, chính trực đương hồng bay lên kỳ tiểu sinh.

  
Tuy rằng hắn định vị là diễn viên mà phi lưu lượng, nhưng là ở như vậy một cái ngẫu nhiên gặp được minh tinh đều có thể lên hot search giải trí đến chết niên đại, này trung tai tiếng tuôn ra tới tuyệt đối có thể trực tiếp đăng đỉnh hot search đầu đề một phút đồng hồ thu hoạch một trăm vạn trở lên xem lượng.

  
Tuyệt đối mặt trái tin tức, trừ bỏ có thể gia tăng Ngô Lỗi điểm đen ngoại hoàn toàn không có một chút chỗ tốt.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt cũng rất khó xem, dọc theo đường đi vẫn luôn nắm Ngô Lỗi tay không nói chuyện, thẳng đến xe chạy đến Ngô Lỗi theo như lời chung cư dưới lầu, mới rốt cuộc buông lỏng tay ra: “Ta đưa ngươi đi lên.”

  
“Không cần phiền toái.” Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ta biết ngươi là lo lắng ta, nhưng là việc này đem ngươi xả tiến vào thật sự không được, chính ngươi cũng rõ ràng đi.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không nói gì, ngồi ở dựa ngoại sườn thân mình nửa điểm không có dịch khai ý tứ, chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

  
Nửa ngày mới mở miệng: “Không được, hiện tại ngươi tình cảnh thực phiền toái, Ngô Duyệt lại không ở bên cạnh ngươi, ta bồi ngươi đi lên.”

  
Tiếp theo xoay qua thân từ hậu tòa lấy ra một cái đại hộp giấy ôm ở trên tay triều hắn ý bảo: “Còn có ngươi đồ vật, ngươi không đồng ý ta liền không cho ngươi.”

  
Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn không dung cự tuyệt thần sắc, rốt cuộc vô lực kiên trì, trầm mặc hai giây rốt cuộc thở dài, “Tùy ngươi đi.”

  
Tiếp theo ở Lưu hạo nhiên làm bạn hạ xuống xe.

Quá cảnh ( 19 )  
/  
Ngô Lỗi chung cư so Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng tượng muốn quạnh quẽ đến nhiều, có thể cảm nhận được chủ nhân đối này báo lấy có lệ thái độ —— bất đồng với đã từng bố trí Lưu hạo nhiên chung cư giống nhau nhiệt tình, đồ vật rất ít, diện tích rất đại, toàn bộ phòng có vẻ có chút trống rỗng, chỉ phóng rất ít nhu yếu phẩm, phảng phất chỉ là một cái lâm thời điểm dừng chân, đơn giản đến bần cùng.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bất động thanh sắc đi theo Ngô Lỗi phía sau vào phòng, mọi nơi đánh giá một phen, cuối cùng đem thu nạp hộp đặt ở phòng khách trên bàn trà.

  
Ngô Lỗi vào nhà đem mắt kính mũ khẩu trang trích rớt, hướng phòng bếp đi: “Muốn uống điểm nước sao? Nước khoáng. Ta nơi này không có lá trà.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, “Tùy tiện đi.”

  
Ngô Lỗi mở ra tủ lạnh cầm hai bình nước khoáng ra tới, đệ một lọ cho hắn, theo sau chính mình cũng ngồi xuống: “Lưu hạo nhiên, không sai biệt lắm phải, đừng rối rắm, nên trở về liền trở về.”

  
“Ngươi liền như vậy vội vã cùng ta phân rõ giới hạn?” Lưu hạo nhiên vặn ra nắp bình, uống một ngụm, nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

  
“Ta cho rằng New York cái kia buổi tối, chúng ta đã đạt thành chung nhận thức.” Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt không có nửa điểm né tránh, nhưng khẩu khí rất là kiên định, “Việc này ngươi không thể nhúng tay, ngươi công ty bên kia cũng sẽ không nguyện ý nhìn đến ngươi nhúng tay.”

  
“Ngươi người đại diện ở trong điện thoại kêu ngươi đi trở về đi?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không nói lời nào, chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm hắn. Hai người liền như vậy mặt đối mặt ngồi, lâm vào giằng co.

  
Cuối cùng vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên thường thở dài, “Hảo, nhưng ta cần thiết phải chờ tới Ngô Duyệt tới, ta lại đi. Ngươi hiện tại di động cũng không có, phòng làm việc liên hệ ngươi cũng chỉ có thể thông qua di động của ta.”

  
“Tùy tiện ngươi đi.” Ngô Lỗi mỏi mệt thở dài.

  
Hai người phản hồi Ngô Lỗi chung cư thời điểm đã tới gần 10 giờ rưỡi, khoảng cách Ngô Lỗi bị chụp đã qua đi ba cái giờ, phòng làm việc người mười lăm phút trước gọi điện thoại lại đây nói đã liên hệ đến Ngô Duyệt bọn họ cùng đoàn phim, Ngô Duyệt đã ở gấp trở về trên đường.

  
Bọn họ đã ở nỗ lực tiếp xúc ninh tỷ bên kia người, cũng lúc riêng tư bài tra cụ thể là nhà ai truyền thông quay chụp ảnh chụp, nhưng là trước mắt tình huống đều không phải rất lạc quan.

  
Ninh tỷ thái độ vẫn luôn thực ái muội, không ngừng đánh Thái Cực, truyền thông đoàn đội bên kia bài tra tuy rằng đã có mặt mày, nhưng là đối phương mở miệng liền đầy trời chào giá, thái độ kiêu ngạo, tiến triển thong thả.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên người đại diện cùng trợ lý cũng ở lục tục bát đánh hắn điện thoại, ý đồ làm hắn hồi công ty hảo hảo nói chuyện, trong lúc nhất thời hắn di động đều mau bị đánh bạo, tiếng chuông chấn động không ngừng, làm người bực bội, còn không thể tùy hứng tắt máy, quả thực làm người phát điên.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần đem trợ lý điện thoại ấn rớt, mỏi mệt đảo tiến sô pha, nỗ lực đem đầu bẻ treo ở chỗ tựa lưng thượng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nửa ngày sau từ đảo ngược tầm nhìn thấy được từ một bên phòng ngủ đi ra Ngô Lỗi.

  
Không biết như thế nào, theo bản năng duỗi tay, điều khai camera, ở tối tăm ánh đèn hạ, không chờ Ngô Lỗi phản ứng lại đây, liền ấn hạ mau môn.

  
Ngô Lỗi nửa đường ý thức được hắn động tác đã có chút đã muộn, theo bản năng duỗi tay đi chắn, động tác quá nhanh, chỉ lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt, mặt khác nửa khuôn mặt bị tay tàn ảnh chặn.

  
Một trương thất bại chụp hình.

  
“Ngươi làm gì?” Hắn cau mày đi đến hắn bên người, hỏi hắn.

  
“Không có việc gì.” Lưu hạo nhiên buông di động, “Ngươi vừa mới làm gì đi?”

  
“Ta đi phiên một chút phòng, tìm được rồi mấy năm trước di động, sung trong chốc lát điện, cư nhiên còn có thể khởi động máy.” Ngô Lỗi cười nhạo một tiếng, trong giọng nói cũng không quá nhiều ý cười, đi đến phòng khách, đem ném ở trên bàn trà tê liệt di động cầm lên, nhẹ nhàng dỡ xuống bên trong thẻ sim, cắm trở về kiểu cũ di động.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ngay ngắn, tiến đến bên cạnh hắn, cùng nhau xem hắn di động.

  
“x?” Hắn hỏi.

  
Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, “7.”

  
Xảo, vừa lúc là 5 năm trước hắn dùng di động, bao quát bọn họ tình yêu cuồng nhiệt cùng chia tay từng tí dấu vết cái kia, bao gồm Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng một cái “Hảo” tự, còn lấy một loại tuyệt đối trí đỉnh trạng thái, kiêu ngạo treo ở Ngô Lỗi WeChat danh sách nhất phía trên, nhiều năm như vậy vẫn luôn không thay đổi.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới chia tay sau Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn không đem cùng hắn cái kia khung thoại xóa rớt, thậm chí còn bảo lưu lại 5 năm, ở thoáng nhìn Ngô Lỗi chợt lóe mà qua WeChat nói chuyện phiếm danh sách thời điểm, toàn bộ mặt đều tái rồi.

  
Ngô Lỗi giống như không có việc gì người dường như, nửa điểm phản ứng cũng không có, nhanh chóng thiết hồi thông tin lục bát thông Ngô Duyệt điện thoại.

  
“Uy, tỷ, ta hiện tại đã trở lại chung cư.”

  
“Ân, Lưu hạo nhiên liền ở bên cạnh, hắn đưa ta trở về.”

  
“Ta rõ ràng, ta sẽ không làm hắn trộn lẫn hợp tiến vào. Ngươi cũng bình tĩnh một chút, đừng xúc động, cùng bên kia người hảo hảo nói chuyện, rốt cuộc kế tiếp còn muốn ở một cái tổ công tác hơn một tháng, nháo quá khó coi không tốt, mặt khác nghe quan hệ xã hội bên kia nói như thế nào là được.”

  
“Ta đây treo, ngươi trở về thời điểm lái xe cẩn thận một chút.”

  
Ngô Lỗi treo điện thoại, ngẩng đầu đi xem chống đầu gối thò qua tới xem hắn Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ngô Duyệt còn có mười mấy phút liền đến.”

  
“Ân.” Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ hiểu biết.

  
Ngô Lỗi nhăn lại mi, nhắc nhở hắn, “Lưu hạo nhiên.”

  
“Làm sao vậy.”

  
“Đừng làm cho ta một lần lại một lần nhắc nhở ngươi.” Hắn dùng ngón trỏ điểm điểm bàn trà, “Chúng ta đã ở New York cam chịu đạt thành chung nhận thức đi, không hề lẫn nhau dây dưa, phân rõ giới hạn, ngươi cũng không có phản đối. Ta cảm tạ ngươi hôm nay kịp thời ra tay giúp ta một phen, nhưng này cũng không tỏ vẻ ta liền đồng ý ngươi trộn lẫn hợp tiến việc này.”

  
“Chuyện này căn bản không liên quan ngươi chuyện gì, ngươi quản hảo tự mình liền hảo.” Ngô Lỗi khẩu khí thực cứng, không có nửa điểm hòa giải đường sống.

  
Trống trải phòng khách, chỉ có huyền quan chỗ hai người vào cửa khi khai một chiếc đèn, có mơ hồ quang xuyên thấu qua tới, đánh vào hai người khuôn mặt thượng. Lưu hạo nhiên mặt nửa hãm ở trong bóng tối, mặt bộ hình dáng bị câu đẹp đến cực điểm, nhấp khởi môi lôi ra một cái lạnh lùng đường cong.

  
Liền tính là như bây giờ nghiêm túc thậm chí có chút chật vật thời khắc, Ngô Lỗi như cũ không có biện pháp khống chế chính mình, theo bản năng thất thần, nỗ lực khắc chế không như vậy tham lam nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

  
Không phải thương lượng, là mệnh lệnh.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cùng việc này không quan hệ, càng không thể bị xả tiến vào.

  
Hắn chậm rãi rũ xuống mắt, móng tay thật sâu rơi vào lòng bàn tay, nhất biến biến nghiêm túc đối chính mình mặc niệm.

  
Cuối cùng là Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạo một tiếng, đánh vỡ một thất an tĩnh giằng co.

  
Nam nhân từ túi quần móc ra yên, vì chính mình nhặt một cùng ngậm ở giữa môi, hàm hồ cười khổ hỏi hắn: “Chính là hiện tại không phải bình thường thời điểm a, ngươi làm ta như thế nào thờ ơ lạnh nhạt?”

  
“Bàng quan ngươi bị nhân thiết kế hãm hại bát nước bẩn sau đó bị toàn võng hắc?”

  
Nắm bật lửa tay nửa đường rơi xuống Ngô Lỗi trên đầu, mang theo trấn an tính chất tùy ý xoa xoa, “Không cần lo lắng cho ta, Ngô Lỗi.”

  
Ngô Lỗi xụ mặt xoá sạch hắn tay, “Ta không có lo lắng ngươi, ta chỉ là ở trần thuật sự thật.”

  
“…”Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn, “Ngươi liền như vậy tưởng ta đi?”

  
“Đúng vậy, nhiệm vụ của ngươi từ đem ta đưa đến gia liền kết thúc.” Ngô Lỗi giơ giơ lên di động, “Hiện tại ta cũng có di động, ngươi cần phải đi.”

  
“Không cần như vậy, Ngô Lỗi.” Hắn thở dài, có chút bực bội mở ra bật lửa, vì chính mình bậc lửa yên, thật sâu trừu một ngụm, mày ninh ở bên nhau, “Hiện tại không phải chơi tính tình thời điểm.”

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi mẹ nó có phải hay không nghe không hiểu tiếng người?” Ngô Lỗi khẩu khí đột nhiên liền vọt lên.

  
“Chúng ta đã sớm ở 5 năm trước liền chia tay! Cho nên ta hiện tại cái dạng gì cùng ngươi thí quan hệ đều không có! Ngươi nghe hiểu được sao?” Ngô Lỗi có chút mất khống chế, ngẩng đầu trừng mắt hắn triều hắn kêu.

  
“Không có người hy vọng chúng ta tiếp tục đi xuống!” Ngô Lỗi dùng ngón tay điểm điểm chính mình, “Bao gồm 5 năm sau ta.”

  
“Ở New York một đêm kia về sau, chúng ta liền lẫn nhau không thiếu nợ nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên. Ngươi không nợ ta cái gì, ta cũng không cần ngươi đền bù.”

  
Ngô Lỗi thật sâu nhắm mắt lại, trong giọng nói tràn ngập mỏi mệt, “Ngô Duyệt lập tức liền phải tới, ngươi đi đi, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

  
“Không cần đã trở lại, cũng không cần lại đến tìm ta.”

  
“…”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên an tĩnh nghe xong Ngô Lỗi liên tiếp táo bạo nói, một câu cũng chưa nói, tính cả kẹp ở chỉ gian yên cùng nhau, phảng phất dừng hình ảnh giống nhau, dừng lại ở nơi đó.

  
Ngô Lỗi phiết xem qua, không muốn lại đi xem hắn.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nửa ngày mới tìm về chính mình hô hấp, miễn cưỡng bình phục một chút cảm xúc, lại lần nữa đem yên đưa về bên môi, hít một hơi, phun ra. Đầu ngón tay mang theo thật nhỏ run rẩy, ở trong đêm tối khó có thể phát hiện.

  
“Ngô Lỗi.” Hắn kêu hắn, chậm rãi mở miệng, gằn từng chữ một.

  
“Ta tâm không phải thiết làm, cũng sẽ đau.”

  
“Ta biết ngươi không hy vọng ta tới quản việc này, ngươi trước bình tĩnh một chút, ta ngày mai lại đến xem ngươi.”

  
Nói hắn cất bước, chậm rãi hướng cửa đi đến, tay không dùng hai ngón tay niết diệt mạo hiểm hoả tinh mới đốt một nửa yên, mặt vô biểu tình ném vào một bên thùng rác, theo sau thay giày.

  
Cuối cùng vẫn là ở huyền quan chỗ xoay đầu, xa xa nhìn hắn.

  
“Ngô Lỗi, nếu kế tiếp đoàn đội bên kia không cùng đối phương nói hợp lại nói, đừng thượng Weibo.”

  
“Cũng đừng đi loạn nhìn cái gì đồ vật, mấy ngày nay ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn ngốc tại trong nhà.”

  
“Ta ngày mai lại liên hệ ngươi, đừng tùy hứng.”

  
Tiếp theo mở cửa.

  
/  
Lưu hạo nhiên trở lại công ty đã tới gần 11 giờ, đại lâu vẫn là đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

  
Minh ca ngồi ở trong văn phòng hút thuốc, nhìn đến hắn đẩy cửa tiến vào mới nghiêng nghiêng đầu lười biếng tiếp đón hắn: “Tiểu tử thúi, ngươi còn biết trở về?”

  
“Đến bây giờ chúng ta đánh ngươi nhiều ít điện thoại ngươi hiểu rõ số sao?”

  
“Xin lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý xả quá bàn làm việc đối diện ghế dựa, khuôn mặt mỏi mệt ngồi xuống, theo bản năng đè đè huyệt Thái Dương.

  
“Ngươi tay sao lại thế này?” Người đại diện ngẩng đầu mẫn cảm nhận thấy được đối phương ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ thương hắc đốm đỏ bác, lông mày nhảy dựng, hỏi hắn.

  
“Không có việc gì, năng tới rồi, quá hai ngày thì tốt rồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí vân đạm phong khinh, không chút nào để ý.

  
“Thoạt nhìn tâm tình của ngươi không tốt lắm.” Minh ca đem yên ấn diệt ở gạt tàn thuốc, “Kia tiểu tử đụng tới phiền toái? Mỗi lần ngươi nổi điên đều là bởi vì hắn, lần này lại là chuyện gì?”

  
“…”Lưu hạo nhiên một tay chống đầu không nói lời nào.

  
“Đến, liền tính ngươi hiện tại không nói cũng không có gì, không ra ba cái giờ ta là có thể biết đến rõ ràng, này vòng liền hình dáng này, ngươi như vậy chết gạt có ý tứ gì.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên thưởng thức di động, nửa ngày mới ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: “Ngô Lỗi bị bọn họ đoàn phim cái kia ninh tỷ thiết kế, bị chụp tới rồi hai người cùng nhau ăn cơm, hiện tại phòng làm việc đang luống cuống tay chân xử lý việc này.”

  
Nói xong còn cười lạnh một tiếng.

  
“Nga.” Minh ca đại khái là xem quen rồi loại chuyện này, nhưng thật ra không có thực kinh ngạc, chỉ là giương mắt nhìn nhìn hắn, “Sau đó đâu? Quan ngươi chuyện gì? Ngươi tạc cái gì? Cùng cái pháo đốt dường như, sợ người khác không biết ngươi cùng hắn quan hệ thâm?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên phiết quá mặt, trầm mặc.

  
“Nhân gia chính mình có phòng làm việc có đoàn đội có quan hệ xã hội, một năm như vậy nhiều tiền ngươi đương bạch ra? Dùng đến ngươi lửa thiêu mông dường như hạt ồn ào sao?” Minh ca dựa vào làm công ghế ôm cánh tay nhìn hắn, cười như không cười, “Hạo nhiên, việc này thật đúng là muốn dựa chuyên nghiệp người tới giải quyết, ngươi hạt nhọc lòng cũng vô dụng, vẫn là ngoan ngoãn hưu ngươi giả đi, ngại chính mình quá nhàn cứ việc nói thẳng, ta ngày mai là có thể cho ngươi an bài hai cái quảng cáo quay chụp, đừng suốt ngày ăn no chống.”

  
“Ta cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi việc này không đơn giản.” Hắn nghe được minh ca nửa phúng khẩu khí cũng không tức giận, chỉ là rũ mắt trầm giọng nói, “Ta là nói cái kia ninh tỷ, vừa thấy liền không phải cái gì dễ đối phó.”

  
“Xác thật, nàng phong bình vẫn luôn không tốt lắm.” Minh ca cười lạnh một tiếng, “Trong giới ái lăng xê không từ thủ đoạn có tiếng.”

  
“Kia tình huống sẽ thực không lạc quan?”

  
“Nếu bên kia phòng làm việc không có biện pháp lấy đến ra cũng đủ làm cho bọn họ vừa lòng tiền áp xuống tới lời nói, sợ là thực mau sẽ có tương quan cảm kích nhân sĩ lộ lộ ra đến đây đi.” Minh ca tươi cười nổi tại bề ngoài thượng, nửa đoạn tình cảm cũng không có.

  
“Ta xem Ngô Lỗi kia tiểu tử lần này hot search là muốn thượng định rồi, rốt cuộc nhân gia cũng không đỏ, xào một phen nửa điểm tổn thất cũng không có, còn có thể bác điểm chú ý cùng nhiệt độ, liền tính bị mắng cũng là hắc hồng, không mệt. Có thể làm sao bây giờ? Chỉ có thể nhận tài đi.”

  
“Sự tình đến bây giờ đã không sai biệt lắm sắp có bốn năm cái giờ, phòng làm việc đến bây giờ còn không có cùng bên kia nói hợp lại, sợ là không diễn.” Người đại diện từ ghế dựa ngồi dậy thân, đôi tay chống bàn làm việc, nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ta nhưng cảnh cáo ngươi, ngươi cho ta an phận điểm.”

  
“Đến lúc đó một khi nháo lên bọn họ bên kia khẳng định sẽ phát tương quan thanh minh cùng luật sư hàm, loại chuyện này trong vòng nhìn quen, đều như vậy cái lưu trình, quải hai ngày hot search là có thể triệt hạ tới, nhiều lắm bị võng hữu mắng một lát liền qua, ngươi đừng não nhiệt.”

  
Minh ca luôn mãi dặn dò, ở rốt cuộc được đến Lưu hạo nhiên bảo đảm mới xuất hiện thân, đi đến hắn bên cạnh người vỗ vỗ vai hắn, “Đi thôi, cũng rất chậm, ngươi sợ là lăn lộn đến bây giờ cái gì đều còn không có ăn đi, đĩnh xảo, ta cũng vì chuyện của ngươi nhọc lòng đến bây giờ, đều tới rồi tan tầm thời gian còn ở trong công ty tăng ca, năm nay công ty nếu là chưa cho ta phát cái tiền thưởng cần mẫn ta thật đúng là muốn tìm lão bản liều mạng.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo hắn đứng dậy, “Thôi bỏ đi, minh ca, ta không có gì ăn uống, ngươi đi ăn đi.”

  
“Thật không ăn?” Đối phương lại lần nữa xác nhận một lần.

  
“Không được.”

  
“Kia hành đi, làm trần thúc đưa ngươi hồi chung cư đi.” Minh ca lại lần nữa vỗ vỗ vai hắn, “Hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, những việc này đừng để ở trong lòng, quá hai ngày liền không có việc gì.”

  
“Đã biết.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo người đại diện phía sau cùng nhau đi xuống lầu, trần thúc xe đã chờ, hắn ở minh ca trong ánh mắt bước vào sau sương, ngẩng đầu cùng hắn phất tay từ biệt thời điểm nhìn đến đại lâu phía trên bầu trời đêm.

  
Đen như mực một mảnh, một viên tinh đều tìm không thấy.

  
/  
Minh ca theo như lời nói quả nhiên trở thành sự thật.

  
Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên đoán được kế tiếp thế cục sẽ không tốt lắm, nhưng không nghĩ tới việc này sẽ phát sinh như vậy nhanh chóng. Hai cái giờ sau, Weibo một cái bát quái account marketing tin nóng, đang ở quay chụp mỗ đại chế tác cổ trang kịch Ngô Lỗi cùng cùng tổ nữ diễn viên hư hư thực thực yêu nhau, ban đêm khoảng 7 giờ hai người đơn độc xuất hiện ở mỗ xa hoa nhà ăn cộng tiến bữa tối, nhà gái trước đến, nửa giờ không đến sau Ngô Lỗi một người xuất hiện ở nhà ăn cửa, bên người chưa mang bất luận cái gì nhân viên công tác hoặc trợ lý, hai người cùng tiến vào nhã thất, trong lúc còn một hỏi một đáp nói chuyện với nhau, sắc mặt tự nhiên, cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng, nhìn qua rất là thân mật.

  
Phía dưới xứng chín trương đồ, thành ý thực đủ, từ lúc bắt đầu nhà gái một mình xuất hiện, đến sau lại Ngô Lỗi xuất hiện, lại đến hai người chạm trán tiến vào nhà ăn, liên tiếp ảnh chụp đều có, không một không ở mặt bên xác minh nào đó lệnh người mơ màng nhẹ nhàng suy đoán.

  
Cùng tổ, nữ diễn viên, đại tam năm, đơn độc xuất hiện, cộng tiến bữa tối, chưa mang nhân viên công tác, hư hư thực thực yêu nhau.

  
Như vậy mấu chốt tự mang theo cực đại kích động cùng hướng dẫn hơi thở, trang bị đồ, lấy có thể so với nổ mạnh lực độ tạp đến người trở tay không kịp.

  
Như là nạp thủy tương chạm vào, liền tính là ở rạng sáng 1 giờ nhiều ban đêm, cũng mang theo hoàn toàn chấn động, dẫn tới trăm vạn tại tuyến thức đêm ăn dưa quần chúng vào đầu chấn động, không đến năm phút đồng hồ chuyển phát đã vượt qua hai vạn, hơn nữa có trình dãy số nhân tăng trưởng xu thế, nhanh chóng bước lên Weibo hot search đầu đề.

  
Trong lúc nhất thời, nghi ngờ, trào phúng, xem diễn, phẫn nộ, thích nghe ngóng, người nào đều tựa hồ thành mấu chốt người, vui sướng chạy tới muốn cắm một chân.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên trở lại chung cư sau liền vẫn luôn không nghỉ ngơi, cơm chiều cũng không ăn, chỉ là nằm ở trên giường bực bội mà xoát Weibo.

  
Hắn ở cùng minh ca nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm liền suy đoán Ngô Lỗi việc này sợ là muốn nói băng, chỉ là không nghĩ tới đối phương sẽ sớm như vậy ra tay, tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc đã có điều chuẩn bị, vẫn là đối phương làm cho có chút trở tay không kịp.

  
Đến nói băng trình độ đại khái đã là xé rách mặt, đối phương cũng liền không biết xấu hổ cái hoàn toàn, dứt khoát mua được rất nhiều Weibo account marketing, các loại tuyên truyền mang tiết tấu, giống như Ngô Lỗi trận này luyến ái là nói định rồi giống nhau, mỗi người đều nhìn đến hắn cùng nhân gia tay trong tay.

  
Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc tốc độ cũng thực mau, đối phương ra tay một giờ không đến, phía chính phủ cũng đã dán lên tiếng minh cùng luật sư hàm, mãnh liệt chỉ trích đối phương bôi nhọ cùng lăng xê, cắn định rồi muốn thưa kiện.

  
Tuy rằng đã xử lý thực kịp thời, vẫn là không đoán trước đến sẽ có account marketing tiếp tục khuếch tán tin tức, thỏ khu, tám tổ trực tiếp đồ bản, Weibo thượng thậm chí nhảy ra Ngô Lỗi trước kia cái gọi là hắc liêu, từng điều bày ra mở ra, nhìn đến cuối cùng cơ hồ làm người tưởng ở lên án công khai cái gì khánh trúc nan thư tội nhân.

  
Cái này tiết tấu đã không phải đơn giản tai tiếng, hiển nhiên là có người ở cố tình mua được bản thảo cố ý mang tiết tấu, liền Ngô Lỗi phòng làm việc cùng quan hệ xã hội đoàn đội đều có chút mềm nhũn, áp đều áp không được.

  
“Thao!”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ở dùng tiểu hào lại một lần xoát đã có quan Ngô Lỗi cái gọi là “20 tuổi trước kia các loại hắc liêu” sau, rốt cuộc khống chế không được chính mình, ở trên giường bạo nộ mà đưa điện thoại di động kén tới rồi đối diện trên tường.

  
Di động lấy một loại khủng bố tốc độ đụng vào trên tường, theo sau đạn rơi trên mặt đất, phát ra một tiếng lệnh người ê răng thật lớn tiếng vang.

  
Lồng ngực trung kia đem hỏa vô luận như thế nào đều áp không xuống dưới, thậm chí có càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng xu thế, một tấc một tấc ở thân thể hắn lan tràn, đem sở hữu lý trí cùng bình tĩnh bỏng cháy cái sạch sẽ.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực thở phì phò, thái dương gân xanh đều bạo lên, như cũ không có biện pháp đem mới vừa rồi nhìn đến các loại đối Ngô Lỗi bôi nhọ cùng hãm hại từ chính mình trong đầu lau sạch.

  
Bọn họ sao lại có thể?

  
Sao lại có thể?!

  
Đó là hắn trước nay trân ái, thậm chí trở thành bảo thiếu niên, đó là hắn hơn hai mươi năm sinh mệnh nhất trân quý một mạt sắc thái, đó là hắn cầu mà không được thiếu niên. Hắn luyến tiếc xem hắn khổ sở, luyến tiếc xem hắn bị thương, thậm chí luyến tiếc sinh hắn khí.

  
Đó là hắn thiếu niên, hắn Ngô Lỗi, hắn đặt ở đầu quả tim thiếu niên.

  
Hiện giờ lại bởi vì loại chuyện này, bị người ác ý bôi nhọ, bị người hãm hại, bị người nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ chỉ trích, trên lưng các loại có lẽ có tội danh.

  
Hắn Ngô Lỗi, hẳn là mỉm cười ấm áp trong mắt không mang theo một tia tạp chất thiếu niên. Là tinh oánh dịch thấu thủy tinh, là sáng sớm sớm lộ, là sở hữu tốt đẹp sự vật hóa thân.

  
Hắn nên bị người tiểu tâm mà phủng, mà không phải bị thế nhân như vậy hãm hại.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cắn chặt nha, nỗ lực ức chế trụ chính mình nóng lên hốc mắt, mới rốt cuộc ở long trọng phẫn nộ cùng bi thương trung đứng dậy, chậm rãi nhặt lên giường giác chỗ té rớt trên mặt đất di động, ở vỡ vụn trên màn hình điểm hai hạ, lại lần nữa mở ra Weibo bản cài đặt.

Quá cảnh ( chung chương )  
/  
Ngô Duyệt ở Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi sau không đến mười phút liền đến, dặn dò Ngô Lỗi một đống có không, nói đại để cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều không sai biệt lắm, cho hắn tặng cái lâm thời dự phòng di động, liền mã bất đình đề chạy về công ty, đi phía trước còn muốn đem trợ lý để lại cho hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là bị Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt.

  
“Lòng ta hiểu rõ, lại không phải lần đầu tiên phát sinh loại chuyện này, tỷ.” Hắn triều nàng mỉm cười.

  
Ngô Duyệt xụ mặt, thần sắc lạnh nhạt, cuối cùng vẫn là tiến lên nhón chân xoa xoa Ngô Lỗi đầu: “Tiểu tử ngốc, đừng suy nghĩ vớ vẩn, này đó giao cho phòng làm việc liền hảo, ngươi hai ngày này phải hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, cái gì cũng đừng làm, di động thiếu chơi, nếu có lung tung rối loạn điện thoại đánh lại đây hỏi thăm việc này cũng đừng tiếp.”

  
“Đã biết, ta có chừng mực.” Hắn gật đầu.

  
Đại môn cùng với Ngô Duyệt cùng trợ lý mấy người rời đi lại lần nữa khép lại, nhỏ vụn tiếng bước chân dần dần đi xa, Ngô Lỗi mới rốt cuộc mỏi mệt nằm ngã vào trên sô pha. Ngoài phòng là dày đặc đến áp lực bóng đêm, cơ hồ làm người hít thở không thông, cùng đèn đuốc sáng trưng chung cư hình thành tiên minh đối lập.

  
Ngực có một cổ vô hình áp lực càng ngày càng rõ ràng, cơ hồ đem hắn nghiền nát, liền tính đặt mình trong trống vắng không gian, vẫn là không chỗ nhưng trốn. Ngô Lỗi mở mắt ra, chậm rãi đứng dậy đem chung cư nội sở hữu đèn đều nhất nhất đóng, mới rốt cuộc lại lần nữa trở lại trên sô pha, nghiêng người súc đứng dậy.

  
Hắn trong bóng đêm hỗn ngủ say đi, trong mộng đều là qua loa hoang đường đoạn ngắn.

  
Mọi người nhất nhất lục tục rời đi. Cha mẹ, Ngô Duyệt, đồng sự, bằng hữu, cuối cùng là Lưu hạo nhiên. Như là thân hãm một cái vô pháp tránh thoát quan niệm về số mệnh, trơ mắt xem bọn họ một đám mặt vô biểu tình xoay người rời đi, trở thành khách qua đường, mong muốn không thể thành, mà hắn cái gì đều làm không được, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn bọn họ biến mất.

  
Tiếp theo hắn liền ở trong bóng tối tỉnh lại, khóe mắt ấm áp.

  
Ngô Lỗi sờ soạng tìm được ném ở một bên di động thắp sáng, đã tới gần một chút, hắn ở trên sô pha hôn hôn trầm trầm ngủ gần một giờ. Di động thượng cuộc gọi nhỡ cùng các loại tin tức đã nổ mạnh, click mở WeChat đều là tin tức 99+, tìm kiếm, quan tâm, hỗ trợ, cái gì đều có, Ngô Lỗi một cái cũng chưa xem, do dự thật lâu, vẫn là click mở Weibo.

  
Cứ việc Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Duyệt đi phía trước đều luôn mãi dặn dò hắn không cần lên mạng hoặc xem Weibo, an tâm ngốc tại trong nhà liền hảo.

  
Cũng không phải mỗi người đều có cường đại tâm lý thừa nhận năng lực đi đối mặt muôn vàn dư luận cùng đại chúng xoi mói. Những cái đó mấy vạn chửi rủa trào phúng hoặc là ác độc nguyền rủa, cách internet, thông qua văn tự, trở thành từng đạo không thấy quang ảnh lưỡi dao sắc bén, toàn bộ chồng lên ở một thân người thượng khi, đủ để cho nhân tinh thần hỏng mất.

  
Chỉ dựa vào văn tự là có thể đem người nhẹ nhàng đánh sập.

  
Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ đặt chân giới giải trí, một đường lăn lê bò lết lớn lên, không thể nói không rõ ràng lắm. Hai mươi mấy năm nhân sinh, duy nhiều lần lịch vài lần khắc khổ khắc sâu trong lòng dư luận bạo lực sự kiện, bao gồm kia phong đưa đến hắn trong tay đe dọa tin, đều làm hắn thể xác và tinh thần đều mệt, cơ hồ chưa gượng dậy nổi.

  
Mà lúc này đây, lại là như vậy.

  
Hắn rũ mắt sườn súc ở trên sô pha, thông qua tiểu hào từng điều xem các loại bình luận, chửi rủa hắn, duy trì hắn, cười nhạo hắn, bàng quan, vui sướng khi người gặp họa, chúc hắn hồ xuyên địa tâm, đánh chết cũng không tin, cái gì đều có.

  
Có quan hệ cùng hắn hot search còn có hai điều treo, chiếm cứ đứng đầu bảng, bên cạnh một cái “Nhiệt” tự chói mắt mà chói mắt.

  
Cái loại này vô pháp thoát đi hít thở không thông cảm lại một lần thổi quét đi lên, cùng với một trận vô pháp kháng cự lạnh băng cùng cô độc, làm hắn cơ hồ rơi lệ.

  
2016 năm kia đoạn buồn cười thả không hề căn cứ bịa đặt lại lần nữa bị người nhắc tới, trở thành hắn nguyên tội, nhiều năm như vậy, vẫn là giống sỉ nhục giống nhau, gắt gao dán phúc ở hắn trên người, như thế nào cũng ném không xong. Liền ở hắn cho rằng nhiều năm như vậy tất cả mọi người đã phai nhạt thời điểm, lại một lần bởi vì loại này không hề căn cứ bịa đặt ngóc đầu trở lại, làm người thống khổ đến hận không thể phiến thịt dịch cốt.

  
Những cái đó từng điều bày ra ra tới muốn vu oan giá họa, rốt cuộc nên như thế nào chứng minh?

  
Nghìn người sở chỉ hạ, hắn trong sạch lại ở nơi nào.

  
Trên trời dưới đất toàn là trống vắng đến không có cuối mê võng, mà hắn như là một cái chúng mục dưới thân phụ ngàn cân xiềng xích người, thở dốc không được, bị qua đi liên lụy đến huyết nhục mơ hồ, mỗi một bước đều mang theo huyết lệ, lại nhìn không tới chẳng sợ một chút tương lai hy vọng.

  
Hắn đường về lại ở nơi nào?

  
Ái ly biệt, oán tăng hội, cầu không được.

  
Đến cuối cùng, bên người không có một bóng người.

  
Ngô Lỗi chết lặng không ngừng lật xem Weibo, dùng sức cắn chính mình môi, nỗ lực khắc chế chính mình, ở đêm khuya thấp giọng nghẹn ngào, cơ hồ súc thành một đoàn.

  
Tắt màn hình lại lần nữa thắp sáng, liên tiếp đẩy tặng hai điều Weibo tin tức, ở màn đêm trung mang theo chói mắt quang. Hắn ở hai mắt đẫm lệ trong mông lung nỗ lực đi xem, lại bị “Lưu hạo nhiên” ba chữ hoảng đến cơ hồ hô hấp đình trệ.

  
—— “Lưu hạo nhiên đêm khuya bạn đồ gửi công văn đi, lực đĩnh Ngô Lỗi, thản ngôn đêm đó từng cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau liên hoan trở về nhà, chứng thực Ngô Lỗi vẫn chưa luyến ái, hồi dỗi võng hữu: Ta cùng hắn hữu nghị không cần người khác chứng thực.”

  
—— “Lưu hạo nhiên đêm khuya giận dỗi fans, chứng cứ có sức thuyết phục Ngô Lỗi trong sạch, ngôn xưng Ngô Lỗi là “Trong cuộc đời ta quan trọng nhất bằng hữu.”

  
/  
Lưu hạo nhiên Weibo ở tuyên bố xong một phút đồng hồ sau xem lượng đã vượt qua một trăm vạn, bình luận một vạn, chuyển phát hai vạn, còn ở bay nhanh tăng trưởng.

  
Trong lúc nhất thời đầu đề bị Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng công chiếm, tới đêm khuya lần thứ hai cao trào.

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên giận dỗi fans”, “Lưu hạo nhiên Weibo”, “Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi” chờ mấu chốt tự nhanh chóng bước lên hot search, thổi quét Weibo.

  
Hắn Weibo đã nổ mạnh, cùng với còn có vô tận điện thoại cùng WeChat tin tức oanh tạc, ở bị quăng ngã phá thành mảnh nhỏ trên màn hình tre già măng mọc mà nhảy ra.

  
Minh ca điện thoại ở một phút đồng hồ sau nhanh chóng bát đánh lại đây, mang theo bạo nộ quát khẽ: “Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi mẹ nó có phải hay không điên rồi!? Ngươi lúc trước như thế nào đáp ứng ta!? Chuyện này mẹ nó quan ngươi đánh rắm, muốn ngươi như vậy tha thiết đi cắm một chân!? Ngươi hiện tại làm công ty làm sao bây giờ, một đám người vì ngươi đêm khuya tăng ca quan hệ xã hội triệt hot search!?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm thực bình tĩnh: “Minh ca, ta rất bình tĩnh.”

  
“Chuyện này cứ như vậy đi, hot search cũng đừng triệt, ngươi cũng nói qua, nhiệt độ quá hai ngày liền giáng xuống.”

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có phải hay không bị hạ hàng đầu!? Ngô Lỗi kia tiểu tử cho ngươi hạ cái gì dược muốn ngươi như vậy liều mạng đi che chở hắn!? Ngươi như vậy làm trừ bỏ cho ngươi chính mình bại người qua đường duyên ở ngoài có thể giúp hắn cái gì? Giúp cái rắm! Cái gì đều không giúp được! Mọi người chỉ biết chỉ vào các ngươi cái mũi mắng các ngươi hai người cùng một giuộc, buồn cười!”

  
“Ta biết.” Lưu hạo nhiên gục đầu xuống, nghiêm túc nhìn chính mình lòng bàn tay, thật lâu sau về sau chậm rãi giơ lên tay, đối với đêm tối hư nắm một phen, cuối cùng hơi mang tự giễu thấp giọng mở miệng: “Chính là Ngô Lỗi yêu cầu.”

  
Liền tính hắn sở làm hết thảy, đối thế nhân tới nói bất quá là ở vì Ngô Lỗi cãi lại, vì Ngô Lỗi đánh yểm trợ, hắn cũng sẽ không hối hận. Hắn đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều lần làm bạn ở hắn bên cạnh người cùng nhau vượt qua cực khổ nhấp nhô cơ hội, cho nên lúc này đây, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không lại do dự, cho dù là cỡ nào bé nhỏ không đáng kể, hắn cũng muốn đứng ra.

  
Hắn không muốn nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi một mình thừa nhận như vậy cật khó cùng bôi nhọ.

  
Liền tính bọn họ có lẽ đã không có về sau. Hắn cũng như cũ muốn đứng ở hắn bên cạnh người, bồi hắn vượt qua một đoạn này, cho dù là lấy bạn thân thân phận.

  
“Có thể xưng là bạn thân, đại khái tổng mang theo ái. Nhưng làm đối hảo huynh đệ lại như thế yêu nhau, người khác sẽ nói không nên.” Lưu hạo nhiên cười khổ đối với đêm tối nhẹ nhàng hừ một đoạn ca từ, đối diện đã không có thanh.

  
Cuối cùng vẫn là hắn mở miệng, “Minh ca, tha thứ ta lần này đi, đây là ta duy nhất có thể vì hắn làm.”

  
“Ta không có biện pháp nhìn hắn một người đối mặt mấy thứ này. Cho dù là lấy bằng hữu thân phận, ta cũng muốn vì hắn làm điểm cái gì, một chút cũng hảo.”

  
Cho nên sẽ không chút do dự đổ bộ chính mình giao cho công ty quản lý nhiều năm đại hào, phát ra Ngô Lỗi cùng ngày ảnh chụp, thản ngôn chính mình tin tưởng Ngô Lỗi, nói cho mọi người chính mình kia một ngày cũng ở nhà ăn.

  
Cho nên sẽ đang xem đến bình luận cười nhạo chính mình cọ nhiệt độ cấp Ngô Lỗi tẩy trắng tình hình lúc ấy không chút do dự hồi lấy “Ta cùng hắn hữu nghị không cần người khác chứng thực”, “Hắn là trong cuộc đời ta quan trọng nhất bằng hữu”.

  
Nếu sở hữu ái đều cần thiết hóa thành hữu nghị, mới có thể làm hắn có thể có tư cách đứng ra vì Ngô Lỗi minh một lần bất bình, kia hắn cũng cam nguyện.

  
Hắn không hối hận.

  
/  
Ngô Lỗi bát thông Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại là ở đêm khuya tam điểm nhiều, khoảng cách hắn Weibo phong ba đã qua đi một giờ, nhiệt lượng thừa còn chưa tan đi.

  
Toàn bộ ban đêm, mọi người đều ở vì cái này trò khôi hài cuồng hoan, đầu tiên là lời bình Ngô Lỗi cùng nữ tinh tai tiếng, theo sau chứng kiến phòng làm việc thông cáo cùng luật sư hàm, ở nhấm nháp xong chuyên nghiệp nhân sĩ có tâm sửa sang lại cái gọi là Ngô Lỗi hắc liêu sau, cho rằng đã có thể thỏa mãn ngủ là lúc, Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần phát lực, đứng ra phát Weibo chứng cứ có sức thuyết phục Ngô Lỗi trong sạch, đem chỉnh tràng trò khôi hài đẩy hướng cao trào, quả thực có thể xưng được với là sở hữu ăn dưa quần chúng cuồng hoan chi dạ.

  
Không có ai sẽ để ý chính mình ăn màn thầu thượng chấm rốt cuộc là ai huyết, tất cả mọi người như là khái dược, bị cuồng hoan cùng vui sướng bao phủ, thỏa mãn chính mình bát quái tâm, phun xong chính mình phụ năng lượng sau thỏa mãn ngủ.

  
Không có người sẽ quan tâm chính mình phát ra nhắn lại có thể hay không thực trở thành cọng rơm cuối cùng đè chết con lạc đà.

  
Một cái pháp không trách chúng giải trí đến chết niên đại.

  
Lần này Ngô Lỗi không còn có dùng người khác di động cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đánh nặc danh điện thoại, chọn cũng không phải kỉ niệm 1 năm ngày. Chính là đương Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp khởi điện thoại khi, chờ đợi hắn vẫn là một mảnh trầm mặc.

  
Hắn đối với điện thoại uy vài tiếng, Ngô Lỗi như cũ không có mở miệng, hắn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, rốt cuộc ở không tiếng động cuối nghe được Ngô Lỗi một tiếng thấp giọng khụt khịt. Rất nhỏ, thực nhẹ.

  
“Ngô Lỗi? Ngô Lỗi?” Lưu hạo nhiên có chút hoảng loạn, vội vàng mở miệng.

  
“Ngươi làm sao vậy? Như thế nào khóc?”

  
“Ngô Duyệt không bồi ở bên cạnh ngươi sao? Ngươi hiện tại một người? Ngươi có phải hay không nhìn thấy gì tin tức?” Hắn trong bóng đêm hoảng loạn đứng dậy, liền dép lê cũng chưa tới kịp xuyên, vội vàng chạy vội tới phòng khách, khoác kiện quần áo, một phen xả quá một bên khẩu trang mũ chìa khóa cùng tiền bao, hướng huyền quan chỗ đi, trong lúc còn không dừng trấn an điện thoại kia đầu không muốn ra tiếng Ngô Lỗi: “Ngươi đừng quải điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi, ngươi nếu là không nghĩ nói chuyện liền không nói lời nào, ta ở bên này nghe.”

  
“Ngươi từ từ ta, ta hiện tại liền tới đây.” Hắn vội vàng đóng sầm môn.

  
Rạng sáng tam điểm đêm, trên đường bóng người khó tìm, càng đừng nói là xe taxi, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi điện thoại còn không có cắt đứt, không có biện pháp cũng không muốn đêm hôm khuya khoắc gọi điện thoại cấp trần thúc đón đưa hắn, chỉ có thể một mình đứng ở ven đường chật vật đón xe.

  
Kia đầu Ngô Lỗi như cũ không muốn mở miệng, chỉ có nhỏ vụn thanh âm cùng tiếng hít thở, phía trước làm hắn hoảng hốt nức nở không còn có vang lên, Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản nôn nóng tâm cũng thoáng bình tĩnh điểm, chỉ là không ngừng lặp lại làm hắn đừng quải điện thoại.

  
Chờ đến hắn rốt cuộc gọi được một chiếc xe bay nhanh đuổi tới Ngô Lỗi chung cư chỗ khi, điện thoại đã chuyển được gần 40 phút, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc chật vật thả thở hổn hển đứng ở Ngô Lỗi chung cư đại môn trước mặt, hít sâu một ngụm, nói khẽ với điện thoại kia đầu mở miệng: “Ngô Lỗi, ta đã ở cửa, ngươi mở cửa.”

  
Một phút đồng hồ sau, môn theo tiếng mà khai.

  
Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy đứng ở cửa, cách hắn một bước xa địa phương, nhìn hắn. Khóe mắt mang theo hồng ý, tối tăm đèn tường hạ, như cũ có thể nhìn đến đối phương trong mắt trơn bóng thủy quang.

  
Kia một khắc, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm nhu cực hạn, cơ hồ có thể véo ra thủy tới.

  
Trước mắt người, là hắn ái nhiều năm như vậy người, chẳng sợ hắn từng vô số lần làm hắn đi, làm hắn đừng động hắn, chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi một chiếc điện thoại, một tiếng khóc thút thít, hắn vẫn là sẽ mã bất đình đề, đêm khuya tam điểm run bần bật đứng ở đường cái biên đón xe, một đường chạy tới, không màng hình tượng chạy như điên, chật vật đi vào trước mặt hắn.

  
Chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi còn cần Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
Nhiều năm như vậy liên lụy, sung sướng cùng nước mắt, ôn tồn hòa li đừng, đều mang theo quá nhiều số mệnh ý vị, dung tiến bọn họ huyết cốt, chẳng phân biệt ngươi ta.

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi kêu hắn, thanh âm mang theo khàn khàn, “Ai mẹ nó muốn ngươi sính anh hùng.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, bất đắc dĩ cười khổ: “Ta cũng không nghĩ.”

  
“Chính là ngươi làm ta như thế nào tâm bình khí hòa nhìn bọn họ như vậy bôi nhọ ngươi.” Hắn vô lực quay đầu đi nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, rốt cuộc nâng lên tay, như là sợ bị hắn cự tuyệt giống nhau, thật cẩn thận mà đi chạm vào hắn ướt át khóe mắt.

  
Ngô Lỗi biểu tình thực phức tạp, cắn môi nhìn hắn thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là triều hắn nộ mục: “Ta làm ngươi đừng động chuyện này! Ai làm ngươi trộn lẫn hợp tiến vào?!”

  
“Cho dù là một giọt nước mắt, một câu ủy khuất, một lần bị thương, ta đều sẽ lo lắng đến đứng ngồi không yên, ngươi làm ta như thế nào trơ mắt nhìn bọn họ hãm hại ngươi?” Hắn trong thanh âm mang theo ẩn nhẫn thống khổ cùng mệt mỏi.

  
“Ngươi câm miệng cho ta!” Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt tay, nhịn không được đi nắm chặt hắn cổ áo, “Ta cùng ngươi nói chúng ta đã không quan hệ! Ngươi câm miệng cho ta!”

  
“Liền tính chúng ta về sau không có biện pháp ở bên nhau, ta cũng làm không đến nhìn ngươi chịu như vậy bôi nhọ.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm gần trong gang tấc Ngô Lỗi, mặc hắn lôi kéo chính mình cổ áo.

  
“Ta mẹ nó không muốn nghe này đó!” Ngô Lỗi đỏ mắt, rũ ở một bên nắm tay ẩn nhẫn thật lâu sau, vẫn là một quyền đánh vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt.

  
“Ai làm ngươi quản này đó!” Ngô Lỗi cắn chặt nha, nhìn bị hắn một quyền đánh trật mặt có chút lảo đảo Lưu hạo nhiên, “Không có người hy vọng chúng ta ở bên nhau! Ngươi nghe hiểu được tiếng người sao? Không có người!”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng người rũ đầu, nửa ngày mới hoãn lại đây, thấp thấp cười khổ, “Ta biết a, ngươi cường điệu như vậy nhiều lần, ta đương nhiên biết.”

  
“Liền ngươi cũng là như thế này.” Hắn lau một phen chính mình khóe môi, quả nhiên có nỗi khổ riêng truyền đến, “Liền tính chúng ta hiện tại vẫn là lẫn nhau thích, ngươi vẫn là không nghĩ phải về đầu.”

  
“Ta không có miễn cưỡng ngươi.”

  
Ngô Lỗi bị hắn nói khí đến cắn răng, lại một lần gần người đôi tay kéo lấy hắn cổ áo, dùng sức nhắc tới, “Ta làm ngươi câm miệng! Ngươi thiếu cho ta tự mình đa tình! Ta không thích ngươi, càng không nghĩ muốn cùng ngươi ở bên nhau!”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không có giãy giụa, mặc hắn lôi kéo, nửa ngày khàn khàn cười hai tiếng, như là ho khan giống nhau, duỗi tay đi sờ hắn đôi mắt, thế hắn lau sạch trên mặt ướt át, mở miệng kêu hắn.

  
“Đá chồng chất.”

  
“Ngươi khóc.”

  
“Thiếu giả hảo tâm!” Hắn rốt cuộc ý thức được chính mình trên mặt nước mắt, cắn môi dùng sức đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, thẳng đem hắn đẩy đến một cái lảo đảo, ngã dựa vào một bên trên tường, mới rốt cuộc bình tĩnh một chút.

  
Nhưng là ở cúi đầu chú ý tới đối phương trong túi rơi xuống thành ra tới đồ vật khi, rồi lại đại não một tiếng vù vù, trong lúc nhất thời sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên tiền bao nửa quán rơi xuống trên mặt đất, trong suốt tường kép phóng một trương giấy, một viên Phật châu.

  
Mông lung đèn tường hạ, quen thuộc lại non nớt chữ viết quen mắt đến làm nhân tâm đầu chua xót.

  
—— “Không chia lìa.”

2016021865.

  
Kia một năm bọn họ còn niên thiếu, hắn ở quán bar viết xuống nguyện vọng này, đem nó cao cao dán ở trên tường, trong lòng nghĩ chính là về sau bọn họ hai người lại trở về nhìn đến khi nhất định sẽ cảm khái vạn ngàn.

  
Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên ra cửa cho hắn mua hai điều cá chép đỏ, nói muốn đem chính mình cơ hội cùng nhau cho hắn, làm hắn có thể hứa hai cái nguyện vọng.

  
Lại sau lại, bọn họ không hề lý do qua loa chia tay, thẳng đến 5 năm sau mới rốt cuộc ở hôn lễ ăn ảnh ngộ, sớm đã là cảnh còn người mất.

  
Bọn họ không còn có hồi Lệ Giang quá, càng đừng nói đi tìm kia trương tờ giấy.

  
Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng vẫn trộm lưu trữ, hợp với kia xuyến hắn thấp thỏm khi tặng cùng Phật châu cùng nhau.

  
Những cái đó đều là chỉ có bọn họ hai người biết đến bí mật.

  
Ngô Lỗi thong thả mà ngồi xổm xuống, muốn đi nhặt hắn tiền bao, lại cuối cùng vẫn là không nhịn xuống, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất súc thành một đoàn, khóc đến vô thanh vô tức, tê tâm liệt phế.

  
Hắn là không cam lòng, là cô độc.

  
Mọi người đều ở làm hắn từ bỏ, nói cho đoạn cảm tình này là sai, lại không có một cái cổ vũ hắn đi kiên trì. Hắn một đường độc hành, từ ban đầu đấu tranh đến cuối cùng trầm mặc, rốt cuộc đã trải qua nhiều ít thất vọng, liền chính mình từ lâu không đếm được.

  
Chính là hiện giờ Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần làm hắn dao động, hoặc là nói, từ 5 năm sau Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần xuất hiện bắt đầu, hắn liền ở không ngừng dao động.

  
Rốt cuộc là ý nan bình.

Một bên Lưu hạo nhiên cũng trầm mặc triều hắn đến gần, ngồi xổm xuống, dùng sức đem khóc đắc lực kiệt Ngô Lỗi kéo vào trong lòng ngực, nhất biến biến vỗ về hắn bối.

  
“Đừng khóc.” Hắn nói.

  
“Ngô Lỗi, ta liền ở chỗ này, đá chồng chất, ta nơi nào cũng không đi.”

  
Hắn giãy giụa đi đẩy hắn, nước mắt cọ Lưu hạo nhiên một thân: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi là cái hỗn đản!”

  
“Ngươi mẹ nó chính là cái hỗn đản!”

  
“Rõ ràng theo như ngươi nói không cần lo cho ta, ngươi còn muốn dán lại đây!”

  
Cuối cùng vẫn là bị hắn ôm sát cái gáy, dùng sức hôn lên.

  
Đó là cái mang theo nước mắt hàm sáp hôn, không đủ hung mãnh, không đủ lưu luyến, tràn ngập đau khổ, lộn xộn hai người bỏ qua 5 năm bất đắc dĩ cùng áp lực.

  
“Thực xin lỗi, Ngô Lỗi.” Hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên rách nát thống khổ nỉ non.

  
“Ta bỏ lỡ quá nhiều ngươi quá khứ.” Hắn hô hấp phun ở hắn trên mặt, ấm áp ẩm ướt, gần trong gang tấc.

  
“Cho nên thỉnh không cần lại một lần đẩy ra ta.” Hắn cái trán chống hắn, thống khổ cầu xin.

  
“Ta không bao giờ tưởng ném ngươi.”

  
“Cầu xin ngươi, đá chồng chất.”

  
Cái loại này như là tự trong máu thoát đi thống khổ, cái loại này qua loa tán tịch, cái loại này mong muốn không thể thành chấp niệm, cái loại này như là một hồi quá cảnh cuồng phong giống nhau không lưu nửa điểm đường sống sai thất, hắn không bao giờ tưởng thể hội.

  
Ngô Lỗi dùng sức vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, cơ hồ phác gục ở hắn trên người, dùng sức một ngụm cắn ở hắn xương quai xanh thượng, áp lực 5 năm oán giận, rốt cuộc thông qua này không lưu tình chút nào dùng sức một ngụm, xuyên thấu qua ngoại thấm tơ máu, phát tiết ra tới.

  
Hoảng hốt gian Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhớ tới một đêm kia nắm tay nhảy lên tiểu hồng xe sau, bọn họ rốt cuộc đi nơi nào.

  
—— đóng cửa vườn trường, không có ban ngày bọn học sinh hoan thanh tiếu ngữ cùng lanh lảnh đọc sách thanh, an tĩnh mà lại trống trải.

  
Hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên hỗ trợ hạ, hai người cùng nhau lướt qua vòng bảo hộ, lưu tiến một khu nhà trung học sân thể dục, ở treo cao đêm dưới đèn một trước một sau ở sân thể dục thượng tản bộ dạo quanh nói chuyện phiếm.

  
Cái kia buổi tối, bọn họ hai người ngồi ở công cộng khán đài thượng lãnh đến súc ở cùng nhau. Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt không biết dừng ở phương xa nào một chỗ, đột nhiên mở miệng kêu hắn: “Ngô Lỗi.”

  
Hắn nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu xem hắn.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên triều hắn mỉm cười, “Thật muốn nhìn xem trung học thời đại ngươi.”

“Kỳ thật cũng không phải một hai phải trung học thời đại, ngươi thơ ấu tiểu học trung học tuổi dậy thì thành niên, ta đều muốn nhìn.”

  
“Ta muốn nhìn một chút khi đó ngươi là cái dạng gì, có thể hay không bởi vì đóng phim rất bận không rảnh cùng đồng học ở chung, một người thực cô đơn.”

  
“Nếu là sớm biết rằng chúng ta sẽ nói như vậy, ta nhất định sẽ sớm một chút tới gặp được ngươi.”

  
Sau lại đâu?

  
Bọn họ ở đêm dưới đèn, ở lãnh sắt ban đêm hôn môi. Đó là bọn họ lần đầu tiên hôn môi, trúc trắc mà ngây thơ.

  
Nguyên lai bọn họ là ở một đêm kia ở bên nhau.

  
Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc ở hồi ức trung cười khổ lên tiếng, buông lỏng ra cắn Lưu hạo nhiên xương quai xanh, dùng sức hồi ôm lấy hắn.

  
Nguyên lai nhoáng lên mắt, đã nhiều năm như vậy, giống như cuồng phong quá cảnh.

  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta là thật sự, thực chán ghét ngươi.”

  
Nhưng là lại vô pháp thoát đi, thật sâu ái ngươi.

  
> toàn văn xong <

Kết thúc, cũng không có gì phiên ngoại cùng kế tiếp có thể công đạo, bằng không đại khái muốn viết không xong. 1 tháng thời điểm viết 123, sau lại bởi vì không có đại cương gác lại, thẳng đến tháng tư phân cùng đậu ca ca cùng nhau gõ định đại cương, mới rốt cuộc trở về đem này thiên viết xong. Dừng ở đây, tổng cộng 20 chương, sở hữu cơ bản tình tiết đều có thể xâu lên tới, tuy rằng bị một đường sửa lại rất nhiều, tại đây vẫn là muốn cảm ơn ta yêu nhất đậu ca ca, cảm tạ đại gia có thể nhẫn ta rác rưởi lời nói.  
Cảm tạ sở hữu điểm quá tán lưu quá ngôn 65girls, đại khái là bởi vì tư lợi bội ước nguyên nhân, ngượng ngùng hồi phục các ngươi, các ngươi nhắn lại ta đều xem qua, đại khái một đường cười một đường viết xong, n+1 thứ nghĩ tới be, nhưng là vẫn là hảo hảo he.

Nếu nói thanh dương là sơ tâm nói, kia quá cảnh đại khái chính là chung điểm.  
Cảm tạ các ngươi có thể bồi ta đi xong.


End file.
